Fused
by Hydros
Summary: In a fight with the always annoying Mumbo, Raven and Beast Boy make the ultimate statement in the gender war- WTF! They're thrust into the result- a body that takes traits from both of them. And both of them are stuck. Will "they" have a mental breakdown?
1. The Fusion

"Where the hell'd you hide it this time, rust bucket?" Beast Boy was not amused. After waking up and coming down to fix breakfast for the team, he had found his tofu gone from its previous place of residence and Cyborg attempting to keep a straight face. Problem was, he was about as skilled at holding in amusement as Beast Boy was with cleaning his room. Raven just rolled her eyes; she had given up trying to shut the two up.

"Like I'm gonna tell you? There's a REASON why I hid it! That crap is a crime against nature!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Beast Boy, you could try looking before you start bitching and moaning. Might avoid a lot of this," Robin said, looking up from his paper with a hint of amusement and annoyance. "Shut up and fork it over," Beast Boy said, picking up on Robin's incrimination. Robin finally reached under the table and tossed the box at him.

"Thanks a lot," Beast Boy muttered some other incoherencies but went back to his breakfast. After they had finished eating, they went off to their everyday routines; Raven went off to her room, and Beast Boy and Cyborg headed for the common room. Robin had been tricked into shopping the mall with Starfire, which partly accounted for the tofu incident since Beast Boy was the one that had set him up.

And so, the day seemed to pass normally. Well, if you consider Beast Boy getting tossed out of the tower for "accidentally" going into Raven's room normal, which actually was fairly common. However, later that night the crime alarm went off. "Trouble downtown. Looks like Mumbo," Robin said tersely.

"TITA-Mhphmps," Robin's usual battle cry was muffled by Raven's powers. "That line's getting really old. It just sounds stupid; we already know what to do. Also, you can quit the 'Titans, move! Titans, attack!' crap," she said as she flew by. Robin ran out of the tower with an annoyed look.

"Whooohoo! Mumbo, JUMBO!" A voice sang as the Titans neared the scene, landing themselves on an overturned car. "Mumbo, do we even bother having to fight, or can we just call it a gimme on this one?" Robin asked amusedly with one eyebrow arched.

"A gimme? That's golf, kid. Nothing to do with my field, really. But enough of the chat; time for your grand finale! Mumbo, Jumbo!" The blue magician exclaimed, pointing the wand in his hand in the Titans' general direction. "Titans, m-," Robin started, but Raven again shut him up with her powers.

"Whatever. Yah!" The Boy Wonder yelled as he jumped up from the trunk of the car into a downward axe kick. "And for my first trick..." Mumbo trailed off as he raised his wand. "A rubber balloon poodle for the traffic boy!" He finished, materializing an oversized balloon poodle underneath Robin. "Whaaa!" Cried Robin as he bounced off and rammed head over heels into a nearby building.

"Let's see you poodle this!" Cyborg came charging from behind Mumbo, sonic cannon at the ready. "Hmm, you're right. Balloons aren't going to cut it here. Hmmm... I know! Mumbo, Jumbo!" Mumbo exclaimed, as Cyborg's cannon changed into a bunch of roses. The half-man looked down in disbelief at his new garden of an arm. "You can keep those," Mumbo said as he narrowly dodged a starbolt.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" Starfire yelled, each holler accompanied by another bolt. "That's a good trick you have there, but mine's better!" Mumbo proclaimed as he pointed his wand at Starfire. Suddenly, green _rabbits _flew out of Starfire's hands. Starfire's eyes widened in shock, but she quickly recomposed and fired her eye lasers... except that only resulted in green doves. She let out an "eep!" As she retreated.

Raven flew up in her wake. To Raven's right, Beast Boy as a pterodactyl beat its wings, ready to strike. "A lovely couple you two make. But I can make it even better!" Raven blushed, in a combination of both anger and embarrassment. "Mumbo, Jumbo!" A blast of pink energy sent Beast Boy packing towards Raven, and the Azarathian found herself on a similar crash course courtesy of a white blast.

Raven braced for impact, but felt nothing. Opening her eyes, she didn't see Beast Boy. She spun, expecting to see him crash into the building behind her, but she didn't see that either. She whirled back to Mumbo. "What the hell? Where's he at?" She wondered. Mumbo was practically dancing, partially in glee and partially because he was being assaulted by birdarangs, sonic blasts and starbolts.

Finally, he took a patented SonicBoom dead on and was taken in. "Where's the grass stain at?" Cyborg asked Raven, having seen him and her together during the fight. "You tell me and we'll both know. Mumbo tried to ram us into each other with energy blasts, but I never hit him and when I opened my eyes, I couldn't find him," Raven responded, somewhat worried.

"Alright, split up and search the area. He could have hit a building and become disoriented, might've gone flying off at random. Can you track him, Cyborg?" Robin asked. "I should be able to. He's got a really unique signal thanks to his DNA makeup. But I'm showing nothing. That's just plain strange," Cyborg finished.

The team straggled in at about 3 AM. They had spent the entire night searching the city, both above and below to no avail. Although they were all concerned, they resigned to telling themselves that he'd be alright and going to sleep. After all, Robin had reasoned to them, they'd be of no use to Beast Boy searching for him on no sleep.

Despite this, Raven was still laying in her bed, waiting for sleep to come. Thoughts ran through her head almost too quickly to register them. _What if he got knocked out and something ate him? What if he flew out into the road unable to think and see straight, and got hit? If he's dead, it's my fault. Wait, what the hell? I couldn't have prevented it! Damnit, yes I could have. I could have hit Mumbo before he could attack. Wait, why in the name of Azar am I so concerned about this? This is _Beast Boy. _I don't care about him. Wait, yes I do. As a teammate of course. Nothing more. Goddamnit! Now I'm having to defend myself from my own mind! _Raven sat up and sighed. She looked at her window, considering flying out it and continuing the search. However, before she could finish the thought, she was out cold.

Raven woke up the next morning at 8 AM. She sat up, and something instantly felt strange. For one thing, she felt...lighter. Like her movements had become more liquid. She shrugged it off. However, just as she did someone knocked on her door painfully loud.

"OW! Knock a little softer, it's giving me a headache!" She yelped. "Uhm, I barely tapped it. Sorry. I was just letting you know breakfast was ready," Cyborg said through the door. He shrugged and continued on.

"Tapped it my ass. He doesn't know his own- what the hell?" She had felt her leg rub up against...something. Or rather her inner hip felt it. She made her way from her room to her bathroom, her steps feeling oddly smooth and lithe. Entering the restroom, she looked at the mirror and screamed. Loudly. Loud enough for everyone in the tower to hear.

"What the hell?" Robin yelped, having shot straight up along with Starfire and Cyborg. "I shall check on her," Starfire said with concern in her voice. She floated to Raven's door and knocked, resulting in another yelp. "Raven, are you-" "I'm fine! Sorry, I-I'll be down in a few minutes!" Came Raven's voice. Starfire's eyes great wide. She had heard fear ringing clear in her dark friend's voice. And when Raven was scared. everyone else should be running for dear life.

Meanwhile, Raven was having the worst kind of freakout. "Oh, HELL no. I'm going to wake up any second now." She pinched herself, unable to accept what she saw. She had transformed into a male overnight. And worse, her skin was tinged a light _green_. "What the fuck?" She wondered aloud. "Yeah, that thought crossed my mind too." Raven's eyes widened further. Her lips had moved, and her voice had just spoken, but she hadn't done it.

"Ok, what in the name of all that is holy is going on?!" She cried. Again, her voice spoke without her consent. "Well...I have a theory, but you're not gonna like it... Look, this is Beast Boy. Call me crazy, but from the looks of it I'm inside your head. Or maybe you're inside of mine. Either way, this isn't your body, nor is it mine. I'm pretty sure Mumbo fused us, Raven."

Raven's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "WHAT?!?!?! No. No. This is NOT happening. Please God, Azar, Satan, I don't give a damn who, this is not happening," Raven was pleading. "Meh. Too late, it already has. Looks like we're trapped in this body for a while," Beast Boy used the body's vocal cords to respond. "Ok, Raven, breathe. In...out...in...out..." she said to herself, trying to calm down.

"Ok, we gotta figure this out," Raven spoke. "What's there to figure out? We're both stuck in a body that consists of elements from both you and me and for whatever the hell reason we're a male." Raven cringed at that last part. " Well genius, let's see. Do we still have powers? Are we stuck like this forever? Am I going to have to watch you- well, us, I guess,- strip naked in our _male _body when we shower?" Raven was beginning to sound hysterical. "Raven, relax. I feel ya, but going insane isn't going to help us." Beast Boy tried to reassure her. Raven nodded and looked in the mirror.

Raven studied her-well, their, rather, body, starting from the top. As she noticed before, her- _no, our, _Raven reminded herself, skin was a pale green color. Her chakra had been retained, still set firmly in her forehead. Her violet hair and eyes had stayed as well. However, their chest was flat and muscled. A six-pack was also visible, but looking down she saw exactly what her -no, _their_ hip had felt earlier-the evidence that they were, indeed, male. Further down, she noticed that they were supported by a pair of well-toned legs and, to her anyway, alien-like large feet.

Their toes, or more precisely their toenails, caught her attention though. Where hers were- well, used to be- rounded and smooth, these were slightly longer and hooked. It looked as if she hadn't cut her nails into about a month. Noticing this, she also realized that her fingernails had undergone a similar change. She hung her head, groaned loudly, and started to take a shower. However, halfway to the shower she froze. "Ok, shit. We've got to discuss this _now_." "_Heh. This should be fun." _She had heard that from in her head, and is actually _sounded _like Beast Boy. "Huh?"

"_Wait, did you hear that?" _It sounded like Beast Boy's voice. His _normal _voice, as opposed to him talking through the mouth of their new body._ "Yeah, I did. Any chance you're hearing this?"_ She waited, hoping that maybe her telepathic powers had at least been retained. If that were true, they'd be able to converse without sounding like a nutcase.

"_Erm, yeah, I'm here. I'm guessing that we're talking on the Azarath calling plan?" _Beast Boy laughed mentally. _"Something along those lines. Look, we need to figure out bathroom regulations," _ she "said", blushing physically.

"_Alright here's the rule. I think we can both control this body. That means a couple of things. First, we have to agree on anything before we do it. We can't afford to be fighting for control." _Beast Boy began. _"Agreed. Continue." _Raven thought that sounded oddly logical._ "Second, since we're a guy I should probably take care of showering, using the restroom, etc. etc.." "Sounds logical." _She said, again thinking it odd that Beast Boy could be so quick to adapt.

"_Ok. So...I guess you just kind've think happy thoughts or something while I shower?" _Beast Boy laughed nervously. Raven sighed, looking at the shower as if she expected Slade to come out and claim her for Trigon again. Beast Boy took control and jumped into the shower while Raven tried to blank herself out. It wasn't working, so she began trying to get some of her favorite music stuck in her head. Again, she couldn't ignore the fact that she was watching a guy showering. _"Although..." _If Raven would have had control, she'd be grinning deviously. She decided to see if she had retained her telekinetic abilities as well as her telepathic.

She waited until Beast Boy reached up for the shampoo, giving both of them sight of the bottle. Raven waited for her moment, imagining the bottle exploding and... "Gah!" Beast Boy spluttered aloud, covered in shampoo. From inside, he heard Raven _laughing. _As in full-blown, hysterical laughter. _"Wow. That's possibly the most immature thing you have ever done. Not to mention the first prank you've pulled on me. Since when do you do immature pranks?" _Beast Boy tried to sound serious, but he couldn't hide the humor in his voice.

"_Who, me? I was just trying to test out my telekinesis. See if I still had it. I have no idea at all about what you're talking about."_ Raven tried for fake innocence. Beast Boy sighed. _"Let's save the playtime for _after _we figure out how the hell we're going to tell Robin and the others." _ Beast Boy said in an extremely Robin-like manner. _"Sir yes sir!" _Came the sarcastic reply. Beast Boy sighed again and rinsed himself off, then went into Raven's room to get dressed. "Let's see. Blue cloak...blue cloak...blue cloak...where the hell's that white one you had, Raven?" He wondered aloud. _"It's in the back, second shelf. I don't wear it very much, but..." _Raven trailed off. Beast Boy groped around, finally finding the object of his searching. He pulled the leotard over his head, swept the cloak around him and cinched it closed. _"Alright Robin, prepare to have a heart attack," _he thought as he trudged downstairs.


	2. Control Issues

Note: I don't own the Teen Titans or Family Guy. Didn't put that in the first chap, sorry 

"Well what the hell?" Robin wondered. He was concerned enough that Raven hadn't come down, but Beast Boy absent for breakfast was about as likely as Trigon appearing at Raven's birthday party with balloons and a cake. That in and of itself was a somewhat disturbing image. Suddenly, he heard footsteps in the kitchen and a quiet "Beast Boy, you don't know how to cook!". A second later, she said "That's a load of crap! My pancakes aren't THAT bad!".

Robin cocked an eyebrow at Cyborg and Starfire, who were both getting ready to go continue the search for the missing resident changeling. "Well, at least she's up. I'll go get her," Robin said, making his way to the kitchen. He walked in and saw Raven making herself eggs. Something was...off, though.

"Raven, you ready?" He asked. She yelped and spun around, the yelp sounding very odd indeed. But that was nothing compared to what Robin saw standing in front of him. Cyborg and Starfire ran in, hearing the yelp, and like Robin immediately froze in shock. There was a minute of palpable silence, finally broken by Cyborg.

"Who are you, and why do you look and sound like Raven and BB at the same time?" He asked. "That's actually a pretty good guess, actually," was the reply. "Ok, Raven speaking. Yesterday, Mumbo screwed us up somehow, and Beast Boy and I are trapped in this, a body that takes traits from both us. We can both control this thing, and that was Beast Boy talking at first. We're communicating mentally, or at least trying to until SOMEONE started bitching about my cooking!" The fusion body fumed.

After a moment, Raven sighed and said "fine, apology accepted. Now then, Cyborg, any ideas?" "Let's get you to the med lab. I'll run tests on you guys...well, I should say you since you're one person for the moment. Wait a sec. That body is male yeah?" He asked with a sly grin. "Yes, it is. Any reason?" Raven asked, puzzled. Cyborg snickered and said "Well, Raven, how's it feel to, well, you know, get the visual for free?" "Huh? What are you..? Oh, you goddamn _pervert_!" Cyborg found himself tossed to the ground. "Oh goodness me, I seem to have left out the fact that we retained at least my telekinesis," Raven put a hand to his/her mouth, dripping fake innocence. Robin groaned and slapped his head with his palm.

"Well, you check out normal. No female chromosomes in the bloodstream. DNA is at the same stability that BB's usually is. Brainwaves are twice as high, but that's because you've got brainpower from two people." Cyborg concluded. "Then why are they doubled, instead of half over?" Raven asked, again feigning innocence. "Very funny," s/he seemingly answered her own question.

"Guys, keep the conversations amongst yourselves mental. It's getting confusing," Robin said. "Anyway, I'll have to look things over and see if I can't separate the two of you. But I don't think you should going into the field for a while." Cyborg sounded concerned about the two of them. "Wait, you said our DNA was unstable, like Beast Boy's? So, that means we should have his transformation abilities, right?" Raven asked curiously. "Should be. I don't know if I'd try it right now. With two brains in there, introducing the instincts of a third being would probably be dangerous," Cyborg said concernedly. "So...we just lost two of the most powerful members of our team in an accident with _Mumbo_ of all people?" Robin asked, rubbing his temples. Even though he valued each team member equally, there was no denying that the one-man zoo army and the Azarathian half-demon were extremely powerful assets. "So you're saying that I have to put up with Beanie Baby Boy in my head for Azar knows how long until you find something?" Raven asked, dreading the answer she knew would come. "Yep." Cyborg gave her the bad news. Raven deadpanned. "Shit."

Later that day, Cyborg was pretty much holed up in the med lab scanning various test results and doing tests on test results and then scanning them too. Robin was in the common room with Starfire, and was watching an episode of Family Guy. Raven and Beast Boy...they had plenty of things to do. First of all, they had to get used to being so close together. Beast Boy was being surprisingly mature, thought Raven, as he hadn't made one quasi-perverted joke or comment the entire time. Even more surprising was that he was submitting to her every whim without complaining. He said nothing about the three hours she took meditating, and he let her take control of the body for the most part.

"_Either he's the submissive type, or he's being nice because he thinks I'll get pissed and hurt him, although that's pretty much impossible since I'd be hurting myself too. Still...Is he afraid of me? Or does he even maybe...no. No way he could be serious about you, Raven."_ She snapped out of her daze, then froze as she heard the sound of a sad sigh in her mind. "No. Please, God no. Tell me our mind is split in half. Tell me he did NOT just hear my thoughts. CRAP!"

"_Huh?" _ She let out a huge sigh of relief as she heard the confused voice of an unsuspicious Beast Boy. _"Nothing," _she said to him. Beast Boy had, indeed, heard he. He just hadn't wanted to embarrass her, so he used her usual perception of him as clueless to mask it. Then again, it was going to come out sooner or later that they could hear each other's thoughts, like it or not. He considered telling her what he had heard, but decided against it.

"_Hey Raven, mind if I take over for a minute to get some soymilk?" _ He asked. He had been asking permission to do things all day. He had told her that he would let her take over for the majority of the time, since she needed to be able to get to her room at anytime in case of an emergency with her powers, and she couldn't afford to waste time asking for it. Or at least, that's what she had said. Raven had silently called his bluff the instant he said it, however. Although she had been appreciative, she knew something was wrong. And it was driving her nuts. "

_Why are you doing this, Beast Boy?" _She finally asked. She continued, _"All day you've been asking me for permission to do everything, instead of just informing me and doing it. It's like you're afraid to live. You've never been able to just sit quiet like this before. So spill. What' s going on?" _Apparently there were hidden parts, because she couldn't look and see the reason, even with her telepathy. . Perhaps Beast Boy had figured out how to conceal thoughts?

"_What? You're accusing me of lying? I'm offended!" _Beast Boy mocked playfully. _"Cut the crap, Beast Boy. I know you've found a way to store thoughts somewhere where I can't see them. You're going to tell me how you're doing that, and you're going to explain yourself." _Raven said firmly.

"_Fine. To the first question, just keep the thought to yourself. Focus on thinking it to yourself, like you're targeting yourself." _Raven was now annoyed, because he had purposely attempted to dodge her other question by cutting off. So, she prompted him. _"And for the second question?" _

"_Look, I'm just trying to stay out of the way. Besides, you'll probably just get mad if I tell you, and I'm not risking it." _Beast Boy tried to sound fearful, hoping that the well-known fact that he was afraid of Raven would be enough reason for her not to probe further. _"You'll be risking getting your mental ass kicked if you don't spill." _Beast Boy sighed physically, his plan screwed.

"_Look, I'm giving you control because...because of what's happened before. Malchoir using you to get out of his damned book," _Raven flinched in their body at the mention of that name, _"Trigon almost destroying you to take over the world," _Raven cringed again, _"and your powers themselves even. So many times that you've had no say, no control in what happens to you, no control over whether or not to do what you want to do. This body seems to be suppressing your Azarathian energy pretty well. It's about goddamned time you had a chance to be entirely in control, so yeah. I'm giving you that chance while we're like this." _

Raven's physical and mental eyes had been widening more and more with every word he had spoken. She had never considered that he could be so thoughtful. Above all, though, she was stunned that he had had the insight to see right through her. To see the pain she had felt every time something exploded because of her. That he had seen the pain see had felt when son of a bitch Malchoir had betrayed her and when Trigon had used her. And now, he was right: she had control. She finally had the control that she had longed for her whole life.

"_I...what the...how...? How could you know all that?" "Because I can read, Raven. I can read your face, I can read your movements, expressions, everything. I'm a natural at reading people-my animalistic side helps a lot, since animals tend to read their prey so they can catch them easier. You're even easier." _

"_What? What does THAT mean?" _Raven's mental eyes showed confusion. She heard Beast Boy laugh. _"Your empathetic abilities emit your emotions as strongly as you can feel others. You give off this desperate need for control constantly, and when I realized that this body could allow you to feel, to have complete control I knew that I could make you happy. I knew that I could finally at least achieve that goal in my life." _Beast Boy would have been smiling if he had a physical form. "Wait...emotions...that gives me an idea. Hold on." Raven sounded excited. _"Uh...what?"_ Beast Boy was confused, but went with it.

Raven was now in her room, with her mirror in her hand. This mirror was a portal into a realm called Nevermore, the realm where Raven's emotions roamed free has physical embodiments of herself. She held it up and chanted her three words: "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" She was immediately sucked into her mirror and landed flat on her ass. And a moment later...WHUMPH!

"OW!" Raven yelped as Beast Boy fell on top of her. "Uhm...Why do we have our bodies back in Nevermore?" Beast Boy asked, looking himself up and down, grateful to have his own completely green skin and non-jeweled forehead back. He gave Raven a once-over and saw that she was back to her ebony- gray skinned beautiful form. "I think it's because we're not in the physical at the moment. Mentally we're still two different people." Raven said, thinking that was probably the best theory she had. She looked around and groaned. So did Beast Boy, but to a lesser extent. They had landed in Happy's realm. Which meant...

"BEAST BOY!!!!!!!!!" "Crap! Augh!" Were the green changeling's last words before the pink-cloaked clone of Raven known as Happy blindsided him at point-blank range and trapped him into a hug that would put Starfire to shame.

"Happy...I know you're glad to see us. But BB," Beast Boy and Happy looked up like she'd just grown an extra head at the sound of his nickname. "Er...Do you mind, Beast Boy?" Raven asked, blushing hard as she realized her mistake. In truth, she thought the name BB was cute. She only refrained from using it because she never thought much of pet names until that point. "Er, no, you're cool." Beast Boy said, smiling with a bit of shyness. "Anyway, BB's no use to us dead. Where's Knowledge?" Happy rolled her eyes. "Ol' Dusty's holed up in her library, as usual. Why?" "We need to ask a few- what the hell?"

Raven's object of interest was making its way over to them slowly. It was one of Raven's emotions, wearing a dark green cape. However, she was excessively large, and a small bit of gray was sticking out from beneath the back. Beast Boy snorted, tried to hold it, failed, and started rolling on the floor laughing, as did Happy. Raven just cocked an eyebrow.

Beast Boy finally regained composure and said "Either that's an Obese emotion, or Timid's scared so she's hiding under Brave. But why would she be scared? It's just us..." Brave smirked at the second comment, and the back of her cloak began wiggling. Beast Boy decided to try to get her out and calm her down.

Walking up to the wiggling cloak, he said "Sorry Timid, not working." He pulled Brave's cloak out of Timid's hands and uncovered her. "EEEEEEP!!" She squealed, perfectly imitating a scared Starfire. "Relax, Timid. It's me, Raven. Remember Beast Boy?" Raven asked. "Y-y-yes," Timid stammered, keeping her eyes off of the green elf. Beast Boy cocked his head, trying to figure out why she was so terrified of him. "Is this about the 'shopping for robes' incident? Because I already said I hadn't meant it..." Beast Boy looked to Brave for help. The green-garbed Raven just shrugged, so Beast Boy turned his attention back to Raven.

Raven sighed. "Timid, Brave, Happy, how about you come with us to Knowledge's library? We could probably use your help." Raven suggested. "Woot! Sure thing!" Happy jumped up and down. "So, BB. Been a while. Damn, been workin' out to keep up with me? Fine lookin' six-pack there!" Brave smacked him in the shoulder lightly while Raven blushed beet red. "Yeah...kind of. Timid, you in?" Beast Boy asked, attempting to make amends. "Uhm... I guess so..." Timid mumbled out. "Alright! Onward, to Cobweb City!" Brave., of course


	3. Beatings and confession

Usual disclaimers.

"Knowledge needs to relocate to a more convenient area," Beast Boy grumbled as they trudged through Rude's realm. They hadn't run into her in person, yet, but her realm was unmistakable. Signs making various obscene gestures and comments littered the place, and it smelled of methane.

So Beast Boy had reason to complain: despite having pride in his own bodily emissions, he couldn't dish it and take it. His super-sensitive sense of smell was being assaulted by his own personal weapon. "Consider this a warning for when we get back our real bodies," Raven suggested dryly.

Beast Boy scowled and picked up his pace. "Man, I oughta whoop Rude's ass for the mess this place is in. C'mon, Raven. Please?" Brave begged. "No. I will not have physical warfare going on in my mind. Period." Raven said firmly. "Who said anything about warfare? Warfare is when it lasts longer than two seconds," Brave grinned cockily. "Yeah, and two seconds is about how much time you have to get the hell out of my realm." Beast Boy sighed.

"Hi, Rude. Nice of you to join us." Raven drawled, not pleased to see one of her more annoying sides joining the group. "Kiss my ass and get out. I'll show the way." Rude said shortly. After following Rude for a couple minutes, the gang reached a hallway. "Yeah yeah, thank me later. Have a nice life." And with that, she literally shoved them out and locked the door. Raven simply scowled at the door and moved down the hallway.

"So...Raven." Raven looked back at Beast Boy. "What?" "When we reach Ol' D- I mean, Knowledge's area, can I talk to you for a second before we talk to her?" Uhm, I-" Raven never got to finish the sentence. Instead, she fell right through a pit that had been opened in front of her.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled, running over to the pit. He looked down to see Raven lying on a large, black rock. She didn't stay there long though. Encased in a black, Azarathian energy aura, she began to float off, soaring above the lava surrounding the pillar she had landed on. He began to jump down the pit when Brave grabbed him.

"Beast Boy, that is Rage's area. Let us worry about her. Knowledge is just ahead. Tell her what's going on, we'll be there shortly." Brave told him. "Bullshit! I'm helping-" "Trust me, BB!" Brave said more firmly. Beast Boy was torn- Trust Brave and leave Rage and Raven to the others, or stay and fight and potentially die for the one he loved? _"Wait, did I just say that? Yes, yes I believe I just did. Glad we have that settled. Now, we going or not?"_ It was as if one part of his mind had just talked to the other. He finally decided to fight.

"Sorry Brave, but I can't let her go. I don't give a damn who or what Rage is. I'm going." Brave sighed. "BB, I didn't want to do this..." Simultaneously, Beast Boy morphed in order to brush Brave aside and Brave blasted him into Knowledge's library. The result was Brave's forced jump down the hole, and a green tiger crashing through three shelves of books and two display cases of artificial artifacts.

Knowledge had been reading as per usual. When she heard a loud crash, she rolled her eyes. Getting up, she figured it was either the result of Brave toying with Happy, or Rude not watching her step. So naturally, to say she was concerned about the green tiger sitting amongst a pile of rubble was an understatement.

"I am privy to many things, and yet I am oblivious to the reason for this. Care to explain?" She asked with an air of, well, knowledge as she began replacing books. "Meandravenarestuckinonebodyandwewenttohermindlookingforyouandshefellintoatrapand-" Knowledge put a hand over his mouth and laughed gently. "Slow down, breathe, and try again."

Beast Boy took a moment to recover, and began again. "Ok, last night we were fighting Mumbo Jumbo and he trapped me and Raven into one male body." "This I already knew. Continue." Beast Boy looked somewhat annoyed and complied. "Well, apparently something I said to her tonight-" "Had a profound effect on her opinion of you, as well as gave her the idea of coming here." Knowledge finished. Then she looked him and cocked her head. It unnerved him slightly. For one thing, a Raven with glasses is odd in and of itself. A Raven with glasses looking at you like she's X-Raying your soul is even more strange.

"So why are you in such a rush?". She appeared to be waiting for his response, but in reality she already knew what had happened. She, however, wanted to hear his response. "Well, we met up with some of Raven's emotions: Happy, Timid, Rude and Brave. After Rude kicked us out of her place, we came to this hallway. Well, right as I had asked Raven for some alone time, she fell down into some sort of pit and was whisked away by Rage. Brave pretty much tossed me in here because I tried to get past her in tiger form. I...I couldn't leave her. Brave shouldn't have blocked me, damnit! I love her! The girl I love just got stolen by Big N' Nasty Four Eyes and I should have been able to take Brave down and catch up!"

Knowledge was taken aback, and had to use her powers to fix the table that had just received BB's fist at dangerous velocities. She took a second to absorb what he had just said. First, he loved her. That was a very good start. Two, he had been brave enough to request a personal conversation. Not many who knew Raven would just randomly ask her that; Raven usually angers when people tread on her privacy. Three, he was more than ready to take down anyone that stood between him and Raven. While she could understand wanting to eliminate Rage, the fact that he was ready to tangle with Brave of all the emotions astounded her. When she spoke, she chose her words carefully.

"Beast Boy, we will go and find Raven, and she will be brought back safe. Do not take this as a scolding or a lecture, for I am merely curious: Why would you want to fight one of the 'good' parts of Raven's mind?" Beast Boy looked at her as if she had just asked him what 2 2 equals. "Just because she's part of Raven doesn't mean she _is _Raven. As far as I was concerned, she wasn't a part of Raven, just someone standing between me and Raven."

Knowledge chuckled again. "Well spoken. We all like you Beast Boy, but Brave and I have developed a particular fond spot for you. Well, us and Happy I should say. Brave would have loved to hear that speech. Now then, let's get going shall we?"

"Ungh!" Brave grunted as she slid against the cold rock. She was the best fighter they had in their ragtag group, but Happy and Rude were putting up a decent fight against Rage and her little monsters too (the army soldiers from The End series, in case you were had joined them after sensing Rage's sudden rise in power.

Brave took another run at Rage, who laughed and prepared to send her packing again. However, as she drew back she felt a heavy punch to the back of her head. "Gah! Fuck, that hurt! AUGH!" Brave had taken advantage of Rage's temporary pain to give her an uppercut kick. Brave quickly brought her foot back down to turn the uppercut into an axe kick combo.

, "Shit!" Rage cried out as Brave's heel connected squarely with her head. Rage went down, hard, and Brave landed gracefully, looking for the source of Rage's head blow. Where she had expected to see Beast Boy, she saw..."Timid? _You _gave her that whack?! Nice!"

Brave gave her a slap on the back. "Ow." Timid said meekly. "Sorry."

Rage was now lying flat on her back, unconscious. With her went the demon soldiers, so Rude and Happy were free from their butt-kicking duties. "Alright! We kicked ass!" Brave enthused. "Pffft. Bitch shouldn't play outside her league," Rude muttered. Raven sat up slowly and shook her head. "Where's Beast-" "HOLD ON RAVEN!! I'M COMING !" BB's voice, followed by the cry of an eagle rang through the cave that was Rage's Realm. He spotted the group and went into a dive, followed closely by Knowledge. However, Beast Boy mistook Rude's brownish-red cloak to be Rage's cloak. "ROAWWRR!!"

Beast Boy went into a crush move, going from eagle to tiger and landing on Rude. He raised a claw, poised to strike. "STOP!" Raven cried. The tiger's head snapped up and saw her standing there. Forgetting Rude, Beast Boy morphed back and made his way over to Raven, avoiding Rude's attempt to swipe at him. "Ass," she said. Knowledge smiled; if she was right (and she usually was), this was going to be what people refer to as an "awwww" moment.


	4. Purple reptile? Check Barney? Nope

I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did. Then I could make Raven kick Robin's ass :D I don't know, I just like the idea of Raven beating up Robin. Anyway... 

Alrighty, sorry for the shorter chapter last time. Reviews are welcome, hope you're enjoying thus far. I know I've made a couple errors here and there, either omitting or typing twice in a word Anyway, here we go. Chapter 4, Take 1! taps foot. Cast suddenly appears through the front doors. "Since when does lunch put you an hour late?" "Don't ask" Raven, of course. "Fine, whatever. Places!"

Theme song fun!

(Beast Boy)

I will obey the traffic rules.

Teen Titans!

(Robin)

I will eat everything without likes or dislikes.

Teen Titans!

(Starfire)

Earthquakes, lightning, fire Dad. Grammar, math, science social studies. There is nothing I am afraid of!

Teen Titans, GO!!!

(Cyborg)

Holla Holla

Holla

Holla

Holla

My name.

Teen Titans!

Half of your troubles will be gone!

Teen Titans!

(Raven)

Father's schedule control. Mama's weight control. Wishes are endless.

Teen Titans, Go!

(All)

One, two, three, four, five. Teen Titans!

(Beast Boy)

Goodnight, Tokyo!

Rude had her arms firmly crossed, still not happy with Beast Boy's misunderstood attack. Knowledge was looking between Raven and Beast Boy, who were in a sort of awkward staring contest. Happy and Brave were on the edge of their mental seats, waiting for one of the two to speak. Finally, BB opened his mouth. "Are you...alright? I mean, did she..." "I'm fine. Thanks though. We need to get out of here. Rage is down for the moment, but she'll be back up pretty soon. We need to be somewhere she is not when she does," Raven said, already kicking off and heading back the way Beast Boy had came.

"Raven, w-" Beast Boy was cut short by Knowledge's hand on his shoulder. "You asked to speak with her alone at the library. Be patient, and tell her there." Knowledge gave him a gentle, warm smile. Beast Boy simply nodded and took off after Raven in falcon form.

Raven was the first to reach the exit out of Rage's realm. or lair to hear Rage tell you.. Heading through it, she found herself back in the same corridor she had fallen through. She was followed shortly by the rest of the group they had gathered, led by Beast Boy. She had heard him call out her name, and she had also heard the other part get muffled. She knew Knowledge had to have done it. "_Wonder what it was, though? Knowledge wouldn't have shut him up if it wasn't important. Maybe...? Damnit Raven, stop that. He's been kind to me, sure, but there's no way it's anything more. Stop kidding yourself."_ She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Meanwhile, behind her trailed Beast Boy, also lost in his own thoughts.

"_She's either pissed that I attacked Rude on accident, or happy that I had attacked "Rage" so selflessly. That damn expressionless face..." _Beast Boy frowned at the back of Raven's head.

"Hey, are you even listening?" Beast Boy was aware that Happy had been talking for the past 5 minutes. He just hadn't registered what she had been saying, lost in his own attempts to figure out the girl he could probably never have. "Hellllloooooo? Anyone in there?" Happy was getting slightly annoyed, which in turn made her even more annoying than usual.

"What?" Beast Boy snapped harshly. He hadn't meant to snap, it had just sort of came out. Happy pouted. "Fine, be that way. Maybe I don't want to talk to you either." She stuck her tongue out at him and walked past him. Beast Boy just shook his head, not even bothering to apologize. A moment later, the smell of paper and dust entered his nose, and he knew they had reached their destination.

"Girlfriend, you seriously need to think about redecorating. Maybe even just a change of wall color," Brave commented, eyeing the walls with a look of distaste. "I like my realm fine the way it is. It's quiet, both in sound and sight. Now, if we can actually get to the point of our arrival here, it'd be greatly appreciated. Take a seat, everyone." Knowledge pointed over to a set of couches, four of them that could seat three people. They were arranged in a square fashion around a large round wooden table.

Everyone took a seat, Happy staying away from Beast Boy and Beast Boy staying away from Raven. "Look, I need to say something before we get started," Beast Boy began just as Knowledge began to open her mouth. She closed it and made a permitting gesture with her hand. "Thank you. I just needed to make a few apologies. Rude, sorry for going tiger on you. I knew that Rage was threatening Raven, so when I saw a semi-reddish cloak my instincts just took over. Happy, I shouldn't have snapped at you earlier. You just caught me at a bad moment. And Raven," he paused as Raven cocked an eyebrow, "sorry if you feel like I was being stupid for trying to interfere between you and Rage. I just know that you think as someone you have to 'put up with', and I don't want you to think I'm useless or something."

He finally finished, his face fallen and finding a sudden interest in the carpet.

Everyone just stared at him. Happy looked like she was glad for the apology, Rude was muttering "You better be," and Knowledge was smiling. Raven's mouth was slightly agape, letting his words sink in.

"They probably went into Raven's mirror thingy to meditate or something, dude," Cyborg told Robin. The Boy Wonder had been searching for the Fusion, as they had decided to call it, for over an hour. Robin had wanted to check on the trapped Titans, wondering if it was possible for one of their minds to kill the other. He had wondered how this thing was going to go down from the instant he realized that Raven and Beast Boy were stuck in the same body. If they argued as much as they usually did, their body would probably spend most of its time standing still, receiving opposing commands. They seemed to be doing ok so far.

"_Probably because Raven's scaring Beast Boy too much to argue back," _he thought. "Raven? Beast Boy?" He called again. They only called it Fusion when they were referring to the body. They addressed it by whichever one of them they wanted to talk to. "He's probably right. It'd make sense. Raven's emotions have got to be going just a tad nuts," he concluded aloud. He barely finished his sentence when the alarm went off.

He ran into the common room, joining Cyborg and Starfire. "Uh...what is that?" Cyborg scratched his head. He knew he remembered the purple dragon on the screen, but he just couldn't place where. Scanning his memory banks, his eyes widened. "That's that Malchoir dude!" "You mean the guy that fucked with Raven's head and used her to free himself from that book?" Robin spat in disgust.

While Beast Boy was the one with a romantic interest in Raven, Robin was the person closest to the Azarathian. He had been there to comfort her when Slade had delivered Trigon's message to Raven. He was the one that had kept the faith alive for her when all seemed hopeless under the rule of Trigon. She had been inside his mind, trying to help him from having a heart attack when a final trick of Slade's had made Robin believe that he was fighting, and losing to, the masked criminal after he resurfaced. In the end, that had proven to be the result of a hallucination caused by dust in Slade's mask. So every time Robin thought of Malchoir toying with Raven's heart for his own selfish cause, the Boy Wonder wanted to punch something. "Alright Titans, this is going to be tough since we're down two people. I know we can still take him down, though. TITANS, GO!"

Back in Nevermore, Beast Boy sat down from his sudden short speech. "May I begin now?" Knowledge asked with a tinge of amusement. "Er, yeah. Guess I owe you an apology now too," Beast Boy said with a nervous laugh and a sheepish grin. Knowledge gave her gentle laugh and continued. "Ok, ever since you two got put together we emotions have been a tad 'whacked out', to use the common term. Things have been slowly calming down, but some emotions are still going haywire. I am slowly reaching the end of my _very _long rope with Curiosity, who keeps asking me questions faster than I can even begin to process them. Rage is actually confused instead of enraged for once. Problem is, that's just making her even madder. Which brings me to my second point," she said, looking squarely at Brave.

"What?" You jumped to a rather hasty decision, which is why the battle occurred. Rage took Raven violently, yes. But she had come to harm her, but rather to be informed of the current situation. When you came in and attacked, she defended herself," Knowledge said, giving the green-clad emotion a stern look. "What? If Rage wanted to ask questions, she should have said something first instead of just abducting Raven," Brave said, annoyed.

Knowledge sighed. "I did not say I condoned Rage's course of action. I am simply saying that you could have handled the situation more diplomatically. Alright, back to topic. Rage and Curiosity are the two that have been significantly altered since the encounter with Mumbo Jumbo. Some emotions, such as Timid, have been magnified. You may have noticed that Timid is practically scared to death of you, Beast Boy."

They both turned to look at Timid, who was attempting to hide underneath the couch. She was failing miserably, because the couch wasn't big enough to conceal her. Her head poked out of one end and her ankles were showing from the other. _"She looks cute like that,"_ Beast Boy chuckled to himself. "You mean like that?" Raven had also caught sight of her gray cloaked, terrified side.

"Yes, exactly. Final warning: As long as the two of you get along and work together, the emotions in here will calm down and all will be well. If you start arguing, things will begin to happen in here again for the worse. The more you fight, the worse it's going to be in here. That's about all there is to it,. Now, if everyone understands I think I'll go read a book. Happy, Rude, Timid, want to go spar with Brave or something?' Knowledge gave them a meaningful look. Brave understood. "Yeah, guys. Let's get out of here, I'm bored." "Sounds good to me!" Happy bounced up and practically dragged Rude and Timid along. "So..." Beast Boy began.

"Man, this guy is seriously tough," Cyborg whined. His sonic cannon wasn't even leaving a scratch on Malchoir's dragon hide. Having to aim through the rain that had began falling was not helping. "What's the matter? Can't keep up without your precious wench of a witch?" The dragon taunted, not even bothering to dodge another blast of sonic fire. He retaliated with a green fireball aimed directly at Cyborg, who began running from the oncoming flames.

"This is for my friend!" Starfire was in all out warrior princess mode. She, too had a particular spot of pure hatred in her hearth for this loathsome beast. She was casting some of her strongest starbolts and lasers, and having very little effect. Changing tactics, she attempted to use her Tamaranian-given strength to her advantage. "HAH!" she cried, putting her full force into an uppercut. "Ah!" she cried out as Malchoir simply batted her away with a backhand from one claw.

"Starfire!" Robin yelped, forgetting the wall-jump kick he had set up and looking for a sign that she was ok instead. This wound being a bad move, because Malchoir hit him hard with his tail while Robin turned his back. "Ugh!" Robin let out a groan as he flew about ten feet and landed in the mud. "Friend Robin, are you unharmed?" Robin picked himself up off the ground at the sound of her voice. "Yeah, I'm alright. You?" "I am also undamaged. But this Malchoir is much stronger than first estimated." Starfire said tensely. "You can say that again," Robin muttered, brushing mud off his cape. "Very well. I am also-" "Star, I just meant that I agreed," Robin stopped her. "Oh."

Suddenly, Cyborg came flying through the mud, landing next to Robin. "Cyborg, you okay?" Robin asked worriedly. "I'm covered in mud, my circuits are having a tough time taking this abuse, and my attacks aren't even scratching him. What do you think?" Cyborg shot back. "We need to regroup. This dragon is doing the kicking of our asses," Starfire stated with cool understatement. Robin and Cyborg gawked at her momentarily before agreeing and retreating.

"So..." Beast Boy said, having been left alone with Raven thanks to Knowledge. "You gonna finish that sentence or do I have to wait a few days for you to finish processing it?" Raven said with a small smirk. "Well, I just...I mean...are you sure you're all right?" Beast Boy was fumbling his words. Raven sighed. "Yes, Beast Boy. For the seventh time, I'm perfectly fine. I'm getting the feeling that's not all you wanted to say. Get on with it, I've got plans for the next twelve weeks."

From behind Raven's couch, Knowledge couldn't help but give an uncharacteristic snort. Luckily, neither of them heard it. "Well, I kind of wanted to talk to you about some stuff here recently. Like-" Raven put up a hand to stop him. "You mean like that little speech you just put up a couple minutes ago? Something about me thinking you're worthless and stupid? Beast Boy, you've got a lot to learn about me before you go proclaiming your love for me." Beast Boy's eyes practically covered his head in shock. Knowledge's eyes practically bulged out, and she let out a very audible gasp. _"_

_What the HELL?!" _Beast Boy's brain was too busy spinning around at dangerous speeds for his mouth to work. All that came out was "Whuh?" Raven gave a small laugh. "Does the term 'read you' ring a bell? I believe you said that to me earlier today, something about being able to read the way I felt through the way I acted, I'm an empath, Beast Boy. You think I can't do the same?" Beast Boy took a few minutes to regain brain control and laughed. "Yeah, guess I should have thought of that. So...?" Raven's face was ungiving. Finally, she spoke. "I..."

(runs from cliffhanger haters) MWAHAH! I tried to change the format on this one, hope it shows better than previous ones. Then again, we're talking about Works here, so... (Raven walks in), Raven: So? Figure it out or download something else. And while we're at it, double check that damn chapter again. You almost typo'd Breast Boy about eight times writing this. That BETTER not make it into this chapter.

Me: OO kk

R&R!


	5. Slade and Trigon and Malchoir, oh my!

Raven: One review. Whoopy.

Me: It's not that bad. Besides, we're not writing for reviews. Otherwise there wouldn't have even been a last chapter 

Raven: Hmm. Good point. But we'd better get more reviews. Otherwise some people around here might start having to feel my wrath.

Me: Crap! Please, save me from Raven and review! Oh yeah, before I run for my life, I don't own the Teen Titans. (runs)

Last time...

"So..." Beast Boy said, having been left alone with Raven thanks to Knowledge. "You gonna finish that sentence or do I have to wait a few days for you to finish processing it?" Raven said with a small smirk. "Well, I just...I mean...are you sure you're all right?" Beast Boy was fumbling his words. Raven sighed. "Yes, Beast Boy. For the seventh time, I'm perfectly fine. I'm getting the feeling that's not all you wanted to say. Get on with it, I've got plans for the next twelve weeks."

From behind Raven's couch, Knowledge couldn't help but give an uncharacteristic snort. Luckily, neither of them heard it. "Well, I kind of wanted to talk to you about some stuff here recently. Like-" Raven put up a hand to stop him. "You mean like that little speech you just put up a couple minutes ago? Something about me thinking you're worthless and stupid? Beast Boy, you've got a lot to learn about me before you go proclaiming your love for me." Beast Boy's eyes practically covered his head in shock. Knowledge's eyes practically bulged out, and she let out a very audible gasp. _"_

_What the HELL?!" _Beast Boy's brain was too busy spinning around at dangerous speeds for his mouth to work. All that came out was "Whuh?" Raven gave a small laugh. "Does the term 'read you' ring a bell? I believe you said that to me earlier today, something about being able to read the way I felt through the way I acted, I'm an empath, Beast Boy. You think I can't do the same?" Beast Boy took a few minutes to regain brain control and laughed. "Yeah, guess I should have thought of that. So...?" Raven's face was ungiving. Finally, she spoke. "I..."

Theme song fun!

(Beast Boy)

I will obey the traffic rules.

Teen Titans!

(Robin)

I will eat everything without likes or dislikes.

Teen Titans!

(Starfire)

Earthquakes, lightning, fire Dad. Grammar, math, science social studies. There is nothing I am afraid of!

Teen Titans, GO!!!

(Cyborg)

Holla Holla

Holla

Holla

Holla

My name.

Teen Titans!

Half of your troubles will be gone!

Teen Titans!

(Raven)

Father's schedule control. Mama's weight control. Wishes are endless.

Teen Titans, Go!

(All)

One, two, three, four, five. Teen Titans!

(Beast Boy)

Goodnight, Tokyo!

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed. All of a sudden, something about Raven was bugging him. Raven just flippantly acknowledging Beast Boy's feelings without so much as a blush or surprise? Something wasn't right here... "You gonna finish that sentence?" Beast Boy gave a nervous laugh. "Well duh. Of course I love you." Beast Boy was getting unnerved. Something wasn't right here at all. Something he just couldn't place his finger on.

Knowledge, still sitting back against the couch, was having similar thoughts. Raven was not the kind of girl that would just throw an "I love you," at someone without some serious thought, enragement at Happy being childish about it, and general embarrassment. None of those was happening. Knowledge stood up and spoke. "Who are you?" she demanded. Raven's head whipped around to look at Knowledge. "I'm Raven," she said with an isn't-that-obvious look "and I'm just saying, Beast Boy needs not worry anymore. He's been walking on eggshells for weeks now, and it's time for it to stop."

As she turned back to face Beast Boy, he saw her leotard flash a dark orange, as if is was split down the side. Raven quickly pulled her cloak back up, but Beast Boy already had a pretty good idea of what was going on. He held his tongue and played along though. "Wow. It's good to finally have that off my chest. So...when we head back out, you wanna go to a movie? I mean, we'd be in one body, but hey, it'd mean we only have to buy one ticket," Beast Boy finished with a fake grin.

"I believe this would be what you call the 'bullshit'," Starfire said calmly. She, Robin and Cyborg had retreated to the tower to come up with a game plan. Again, the boy wonder and robotic teen stared at her. Finally, Cyborg spoke up. "Starfire, quit letting Beast Boy teach you Earth slang. That word is considered really impolite, although I agree wholeheartedly," Cyborg muttered the last part, earning a small chuckle from Robin.

Starfire gasped. "I am terribly sorry! I did not mean to be rude. I simply..." "It's OK Star. You're with us. Just don't go shouting it out in public," Robin finished with a smile. His smile lasted about three seconds, then dissolved into a frown. "This doesn't make sense. Malchoir had to have Raven to get out the first time. Raven sealed him back in, so he should have needed her to get out again. But those two are still sorting things out in her head. So how?"

"Oh man..." Cyborg groaned. Starfire looked alarmed. "What is the matter? Have you fallen ill? Shall I collect some of my Gagnarb herbs?" Cyborg shook his head and explained. "Well, Raven let him loose the first time, right? I'm guessing she had some magic or something unique to her Or maybe just unique to her kind.. Otherwise, anyone else could have done it - Raven told me later that all she had to do was add a spell into the potions and powders she'd made. Following that logic, he'd need her powers to get out again, right?" "Right," Robin shook his head "but where are you going with this?

Cyborg hung his head. "She's not the only one that had those powers, Robin. And you know what I'm talking about, whether you like it or not." Robin's eyes widened, while Starfire just looked confused., then gasped as it dawned on her. "No!" She cried.

Robin shook his head, was silent for a minute, and finally spoke. "Cyborg, Trigon was locked into another dimension. I trust Raven's magic. There's no way he got loose. The only possible way I could see that happening is if she lost her powers, or if they got messed wit..." Robin trailed off, closing his eyes shut tight.

"Robin, might you finish please? I would very much like to hear your thought," Starfire asked tenderly, as if Robin might explode. She was right. "GOD DAMNIT! Her powers...they were messed with. When they got fused! Her powers must have reset! In which case, Malchoir is a warning," Robin finished, hanging his head.

Beast Boy had had enough. They were on the way out back to the Forbidden Door, but Raven just kept acting stranger. It started out with her grabbing Beast Boy by the shirt and Frenching him in the library. Then she had promised him some action when they got back to their original bodies. Now she was being about as suggestive as suggestive gets.

"Alright, hold it." Raven stopped her ass-shake tease and turned around. They were still in the hallway between Rude and Knowledge's area. "This ends now. I don't know how the hell you got in here, but I know you aren't Raven. And I'm pretty sure that I know who got you in here. I want to know who you are and what Slade wants in here!"

Raven gave a rueful smile. "Very good. I'm quite surprised actually. I thought you might simply enjoy the sudden change in Raven and leave, but apparently you've grow some slight brains since Slade saw you last," she said, throwing away the blue cloak. Underneath it, her leotard was not Raven's usual jet-black. It was split vertically, on one side a deep orange and on the other straight black.

"My name is Irrelevant," she said. Beast Boy failed to understand that Irrelevant actually was her name. She continued, "I am here on my master's orders to seek and destroy you and every single one of this pathetic half-demon's emotions. I had planned on forcing you back in here _after _I had taken everyone else. Would have been much easier than you running around trying to defend them. Oh well, life gives you limes and you make roadkill out of them I guess," she said with an ironic laugh.

Without warning she launched herself at him, fist cocked. Beast Boy reacted quickly, and Irrelevant found herself on a crash course with a triceratops horn. "Ahh!" she cried, pulling out a bo staff similar to Slade's and using it to vault over Beast Boy's horns.

At the peak of her launch, she launched a set of smoke grenades at the green changeling. He had already gone falcon at that point, however, and was now attempting to grab her with his talons.

"Eat my boot," Irrelevant threw a kick at him. It connected dead-on to his beak, and Beast Boy crashed down to the ground.

Quickly getting to his feet, he rushed her as a tiger. As soon as he got close, he launched with his claws up. However, the Slade-clad clone simply waited and grabbed Beast Boy by his front arms, swinging him around like a shot-put. Realizing that he wasn't getting anywhere with brute force, he morphed a humpback whale to break her grip, then went skunk. "Oh, crap," Irrelevant backed away quickly and grabbed her staff. He launched at her, spraying. "AUGGGH!!"

A scream of agony let Beast Boy know that he had nailed a skunk-spray bulls-eye. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and stood her back up as she screamed, trying to get the spray our of her eyes. _"No one imitates MY Raven and disgraces her like that. Wait, MY Raven? I really need to talk about this with the _real_ Raven..." _He went gorilla, yanked her straight up by the hair and threw a haymaker straight at Irrelevant's face. She was knocked out before she even had time to yelp. _"I gotta warn the others before she wakes up. I gotta go-" _He took about three steps back towards the library before he bumped into Brave. "We got this, Beast Boy. There's shit going on topside that you need to get back to. Go!" She pushed him back towards the Forbidden Door. "Where's the _real_ Raven?" Beast Boy questioned, waiting for the answer he was dreading. "We don't know. We'll find out later. Just GO!" Brave pushed him again. This time, he went.

Exiting the Forbidden Door, Beast Boy found himself back in the Fusion body. He wondered where the others were, since Brave had said something was going down. _"The common room would probably be a good start,"_ Beast Boy reasoned. He made his way down from Raven's room.

Opening the common room doors, he was treated to a very depressing sight. Starfire was leaning up against one of the walls with a hopeless expression on her face. Robin was sitting on the couch, looking furious, and Cyborg was plugged in to the Titan's Tower information databanks. "Uhm...what's going on? You all look like you just got sentenced to twenty years of cleaning septic tanks or something," Beast Boy said with a weak laugh. The next two words he heard made his heart freeze. "Trigon's back."


	6. The Author Has Spoken!

THE AUTHOR SPEAKETH. Anyway, I've re-paragraphed to story to make it more easily read. I've also re-written certain parts. Nothing to dramatically affect the storyline, but you might want to re-read to see the new stuff :D By the way, I'm using my sister's account on here since we only have 1 e-mail and you can only have 1 account per e-mail --. So anyway...

Hydros out.


	7. Bad News BB and the battle begins

Gah! Haven't been able to write for a few days due to school. Midterms suck. Anyway, Here we go, next chappy :O By the way, for those of you who aren't understanding the theme song reference, it's from Trouble in Tokyo, when Beast Boy gets stuck singing karaoke with the Japanese version of the Teen Titans theme song. The lyrics are actually the literal translation of the original Japanese lyrics sang by Puffy Ami Yui. Speaking of which...

Raven: _Please_ tell me we don't have to sing this again. My eardrums are still on strike from hearing Cyborg "sing" last chapter.

Me: Wish I could :D

Raven: I've killed for less, you know.

Theme song fun!

(Beast Boy)

I will obey the traffic rules.

Teen Titans!

(Robin)

I will eat everything without likes or dislikes.

Teen Titans!

(Starfire)

Earthquakes, lightning, fire Dad. Grammar, math, science social studies. There is nothing I am afraid of!

Teen Titans, GO!!!

(Cyborg)

Holla Holla

Holla

Holla

Holla

Holla

Holler

My na-ame.

Teen Titans!

Half of your troubles will be gone!

Teen Titans!

(Raven)

Father's schedule control. Mama's weight control. Wishes are endless.

Teen Titans, Go!

(All)

One, two, three, four, five. Teen Titans!

(Beast Boy)

Goodnight, Tokyo!

Last time, on Fused...

"Eat my boot," Irrelevant threw a kick at him. It connected dead-on to his beak, and Beast Boy crashed down to the ground.

Quickly getting to his feet, he rushed her as a tiger. As soon as he got close, he launched with his claws up. However, the Slade-clad clone simply waited and grabbed Beast Boy by his front arms, swinging him around like a shot-put. Realizing that he wasn't getting anywhere with brute force, he morphed a humpback whale to break her grip, then went skunk. "Oh, crap," Irrelevant backed away quickly and grabbed her staff. He launched at her, spraying. "AUGGGH!!"

A scream of agony let Beast Boy know that he had nailed a skunk-spray bulls-eye. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and stood her back up as she screamed, trying to get the spray our of her eyes. _"No one imitates MY Raven and disgraces her like that. Wait, MY Raven? I really need to talk about this with the _real_ Raven..." _He went gorilla, yanked her straight up by the hair and threw a haymaker straight at Irrelevant's face. She was knocked out before she even had time to yelp. _"I gotta warn the others before she wakes up. I gotta go-" _He took about three steps back towards the library before he bumped into Brave. "We got this, Beast Boy. There's shit going on topside that you need to get back to. Go!" She pushed him back towards the Forbidden Door. "Where's the _real_ Raven?" Beast Boy questioned, waiting for the answer he was dreading. "We don't know. We'll find out later. Just GO!" Brave pushed him again. This time, he went.

Exiting the Forbidden Door, Beast Boy found himself back in the Fusion body. He wondered where the others were, since Brave had said something was going down. _"The common room would probably be a good start,"_ Beast Boy reasoned. He made his way down from Raven's room.

Opening the common room doors, he was treated to a very depressing sight. Starfire was leaning up against one of the walls with a hopeless expression on her face. Robin was sitting on the couch, looking furious, and Cyborg was plugged in to the Titan's Tower information databanks. "Uhm...what's going on? You all look like you just got sentenced to twenty years of cleaning septic tanks or something," Beast Boy said with a weak laugh. The next two words he heard made his heart freeze. "Trigon's back."

"No...He can't be. Raven sealed him!" Beast Boy cried frantically. Starfire looked up sadly. "Yes, friend Beast Boy, but we fear that the seal she created may have been...reset when Mumbo attacked you," the Tamaranian princess said sadly. "And you guys have proof of this...where?" Beast Boy's head was spinning. _"Slade's minion or minions inside Nevermore, and now Trigon supposedly out and about again? What went wrong..." _

"The proof is right here," Cyborg said angrily, although the emotion wasn't directed at the green changeling. He brought up a feed of one of his cameras in the sky, which displayed Malchoir engulfing another building in his green flames. "Oh, shit. Wait, that's seriously not cool but how does it prove Trigon's out?" Beast Boy scratched his head. "Raven, there's only one other person with the power to let him out again. There's no other logical explanation for Malchoir's newfound freedom," Robin said.

Beast Boy looked at him strangely for a minute. Robin had just talked to him like he was Raven. Then it hit him: they didn't realize that he was currently the lone inhabitant of the Fusion. Robin must've thought that Raven has asked that previous question. "Robin...I have to tell you something, and you aren't gonna like it," Beast Boy said, his voice a mix of guilt, nervousness, anger and sadness.

Robin looked at him with trepidation. "Well, might as well lay it on us while we're at the task of receiving bad news," Robin said dryly. "Alright...where do I begin? Raven and I had a conversation this morning, and something I said gave her the idea of heading into Nevermore to try and sort out this whole issue with the Fusion," Beast Boy started. Cyborg interrupted him. "See Robin? Told ya she was in her mirror." "Whatever. Continue, Beast Boy," Robin said wearily. "Ok, well, once we got there Happy showed up. Raven wanted to talk to Knowledge, so-" Beast Boy broke off as Robin and Starfire gave him a confused look.

"_Oh. They've never been in there before. They don't know about the different emotions," _he realized. "Ok, there's this mirror that transports people into Nevermore, a place in her mind where embodiments of her emotions live. These embodiments look and sound just like Raven, except they were different colored cloaks and act according to their names. They each have their own part of the area, which is freakin' huge," he stopped to let Robin and Starfire absorb the information. They nodded for him to continue.

"Anyway, we landed in Happy's realm as I stated before. Raven told her she wanted to speak with Knowledge, and asked Hsppy where she was. Well, we started out for her library, running into Brave, Rude and Timid on the way. Timid, who's usually just kind've shy around me, wouldn't look at or talk to me. She was scared out her wits of me. So we all went, and as we neared Knowledge's library Raven fell into a trap and got taken away by Rage." Beast Boy paused again, letting everyone process that.

"When Raven got kidnapped, Brave told me that she and the rest of the emotions would save her while I headed for the library and told Knowledge what as going on. I refused to leave because I...I love her, and I sure as hell wasn't going to run away from a fight to save her," Beast Boy blushed furiously. Despite the situation, all of them gave Beast Boy a small smirk. "Alright Cyborg, you're paying up at some point," Robin said, obviously victorious in a bet. "Damnit. I was sure it was gonna be Raven confessing first," he muttered.

Beast Boy sighed. "Can we continue please? We don't have time for this shit," he said forcefully. All of them stared at him for a moment, and Robin nodded slowly. "Thank you. Anyway, Brave and I argued for a few seconds, then I tried to get past her as a tiger while she flung me into the library. Yeah, the result wasn't pretty. Anyway, I told Knowledge what was going on, and she played twenty questions with me. Asked me why I was gonna fight Brave to get down there, did I love her, all that good crap," Beast Boy said. _"Actually, she didn't ask me if I loved her. I just kinda said it..."_ Beast Boy realized.

He shook his head and continued. "So yeah. after a while, Knowledge and I went down after the others. Turned out Raven had been dragged down to Rage's realm," Beast Boy paused due to Cyborg's audible gasp.

"I'm assuming that's not a good thing," Robin said dryly. "You assume right. Rage is the emotion that takes over when she does that four eyes and tentacles crap." Beast Boy stated plainly and informatively. "Oh. That would definitely explain why you wanted to get down there with her," Robin said. "Yeah. So me and Knowledge went down, and I accidentally attacked Rude because Rage's cloak is red and Rude's is a reddish brown. By that point, the fight was already over and Raven was safe." He stopped for air.

"When we got back to Knowledge's realm, she explained that Raven's emotions had been going nuts from this Fusion thing. That explained the rise in Timid's , well, timidness. Knowledge said that if we worked together in this body, everything would go back to normal in due time, but that if we fought it would get worse. Well, everyone dispersed except Raven and I, because I asked her to stay," Beast Boy blushed again and continued.

"I had only really asked her if she was alright, and started to actually talk before she called me and told me I had a lot to learn about her before I said I loved her. As you can guess, that entirely threw me off. A few minutes later, she had rearranged her cloak, and I thought I saw something odd about her leotard. Well, I had my suspicions but I figured I'd go with it for the moment." Beast Boy paused, letting everything sink in.

"Well, the more we started talking, the weirder and un Raven-like she began to act. She pulled me over and Frenched me," he stopped and blushed at the looks on all of their faces, then continued, "and then when we left she said that she'd get me some 'action', if you know what I mean, when we got our bodies back." he frowned again as his friends barely suppressed their laughter. "Anyway, on the way back to the Forbidden Door she was acting all kinds of erotic with me. I finally stopped her and called her bluff. See, before, when I saw her leotard it looked like it was two colors split down the middle-dark orange and black," he let that sink in real good, giving Robin a meaningful look.

The boy wonder's face drained of color. "Slade?!" he roared. "How could Slade have gotten into friend Raven's mind without her permission?" Starfire inquired. "Yeah, she got it blocked out in about 500 different ways," Cyborg said. "You're asking the wrong green shapeshifter. Anyway, she ditched the cloak and confirmed my suspicions. I demanded her name, but all she told me was that she was working for Slade and had been there to take out the other emotions. Well, a fight ensued, and I knocked her out. Brave showed up and told me to go back out the Forbidden Door. I asked her where Raven was, and she said they'd search, and that you needed me here. So I took off, and, well, here I am," Beast Boy concluded.

"Alright, let us review. We have Malchoir on the loose, destroying our city as we speak. Slade has somehow smuggled at least one of his people into friend Raven's brain, and Raven is missing. At the same time, the only explanation that we have for Malchoir's freedom is that Trigon is back, meaning that the world could be plunged into eternal destruction at any time. And this time, we would be unable to help because friend Raven is no longer her to protect us. Therefore, we are the fu-" Robin covered her mouth and gave Beast Boy a dirty look. "Have I almost used the impolite language?" Starfire inquired. "Yeah, you did," Robin let out a small laugh.

"Ok, here's an idea: how about instead of just moping around crying about how much shit we're dealing with, we come up with an actual fucking plan as to how we're going to stop whatever the hell Trigon, Slade and Malchoir have planned?!" Beast Boy exploded. Everyone abruptly turned to stare at him with eyes widened. "Beast Boy, that was very impo-" "Spare me the parental lecture, Star," Beast Boy snapped, but softly.

"Beast Boy's right. We need a plan. I'd say we need to take Malchoir out first. Then, once we've done that we can worry about Slade and Nevermore. We can't really deal with Trigon until we he shows himself and/or we get some more information about what he's planning. With Beast Boy with us, we'll have a better chance against Malchoir," Robin finished. Everyone nodded. They knew what to do. They all flew out the door, Robin riding shotgun on Beast Boy as a pterodactyl and Starfire carrying Cyborg. "Let's do this," Robin muttered.

Ooooooh. This looks like it's gonna be epic. Malchoir vs. the Teen Titans. Place your bets and order your candy, soda and popcorn. Oh, and review :D


	8. Ima firin' mah lazah!

Muahah! Ethics midterm is finished :D

Raven: Good for you? Get writing, I'm starting to get bored waiting in wherever it is I'm at right now, seeing as no one knows what's become of me in this story. You could have at least put me in a room with Terra or something and had a catfight scene. That would've been fun. Well, for me anyway...(devious smile)

Me: -- Terra has no place here. Or does she? (insert Twilight Zone music here) No one knows :o Anyway, patience young grasshopper. Everything shall be revealed. Oh, and by the way...

Raven: Oh God no. Not again.

Me: Yep

Theme song fun!

(Beast Boy)

I will obey the traffic rules.

Teen Titans!

(Robin)

I will eat everything without likes or dislikes.

Teen Titans!

(Starfire)

Earthquakes, lightning, fire Dad. Grammar, math, science social studies. There is nothing I am afraid of!

Teen Titans, GO!!!

(Cyborg)

Holla Holla

Holla

Holla

Holla

Holla

Holler

My na-ame.

Teen Titans!

Half of your troubles will be gone!

Teen Titans!

(Raven)

Father's schedule control. Mama's weight control. Wishes are endless.

Teen Titans, Go!

(All)

One, two, three, four, five. Teen Titans!

(Beast Boy)

Goodnight, Tokyo!

Last time, on Fused...

"Alright, let us review. We have Malchoir on the loose, destroying our city as we speak. Slade has somehow smuggled at least one of his people into friend Raven's brain, and Raven is missing. At the same time, the only explanation that we have for Malchoir's freedom is that Trigon is back, meaning that the world could be plunged into eternal destruction at any time. And this time, we would be unable to help because friend Raven is no longer her to protect us. Therefore, we are the fu-" Robin covered her mouth and gave Beast Boy a dirty look. "Have I almost used the impolite language?" Starfire inquired. "Yeah, you did," Robin let out a small laugh.

"Ok, here's an idea: how about instead of just moping around crying about how much shit we're dealing with, we come up with an actual fucking plan as to how we're going to stop whatever the hell Trigon, Slade and Malchoir have planned?!" Beast Boy exploded. Everyone abruptly turned to stare at him with eyes widened. "Beast Boy, that was very impo-" "Spare me the parental lecture, Star," Beast Boy snapped, but softly.

"Beast Boy's right. We need a plan. I'd say we need to take Malchoir out first. Then, once we've done that we can worry about Slade and Nevermore. We can't really deal with Trigon until we he shows himself and/or we get some more information about what he's planning. With Beast Boy with us, we'll have a better chance against Malchoir," Robin finished. Everyone nodded. They knew what to do. They all flew out the door, Robin riding shotgun on Beast Boy as a pterodactyl and Starfire carrying Cyborg. "Let's do this," Robin muttered.

The four heroes flew toward their intended target at breakneck speeds. "Ok, everyone remembers the plan, right? Cyborg and Starfire attack him from the front to get his attention. See if you guys can't do some damage. I'm covering Beast Boy while he attacks Malchoir from behind, seeing as Beast Boy is the only one here that may be able to do serious damage. All clear?" Robin checked in. Everyone nodded.

Approaching the target, Beast Boy flared his wings. But the plan had already gone awry. Malchoir had spotted Beast Boy before Starfire and Cyborg could get within range. "Shit! There goes our element of surprise. Alright then, let's make this simple," Robin said. He leapt off Beast Boy and landed right in front of Malchoir. Making a "get over here" motion with his hand, he yelled, "Battle royale!"

Raven slowly blinked her eyes. Coming to, she sat up into inky darkness. _"What...happened? I remember being kidnapped by Rage, Rage questioning me about what was going on, and then...nothing," _Raven concentrated, trying to focus her thoughts. _"Wait, there was something else. I remember someone new, an emotion I'd never seen...she attacked me!"_ "Why would one of my own emotions attack me?" Raven wondered aloud.

"Because she wasn't one of your emotions, my dear Raven," a voice came from somewhere in the darkness. "Show yourself, coward!" Raven called, assuming a fighting stance and readying her powers. "Patience, Raven, patience. But if you insist..." the voice trailed off. Raven could vaguely make out a figure making its way towards her, and she tensed. Suddenly, the darkness gave way to light, and Raven shielded herself as her eyes adjusted. When she could see again, she saw what appeared to be one of her emotions. But the leotard was split vertically into half dark orange and half jet black. "My name is Irrelevant. I am one of six of my kind here in this realm. And I am your worst nightmare."

Beast Boy was doing his best imitation of a space fighter: turning, barrel rolling, loops, dives, the works. Malchoir was firing black fire at the changeling, Beast Boy avoiding the shots more narrowly each time. Finally, it happened. Beast Boy saw the shot coming straight for his face, and no matter how fast he moved he was toast. _"Shit!" _He cursed, raising his falcon wing as if that was gonna block the blow. He shut his eyes, preparing to fry. Then he heard a peculiar, but oddly familiar sound.

_Fwinnnng!_ Beast Boy opened his eyes, not feeling the fire hit him. He looked in shock at his wing. Raven's trademark black aura surrounded it, shielding him from the blast. _"Whoa! I didn't even mean to do that! This body must've just instinctively protected itself...but if I can us her powers in morph..." _ He have laughed if he had the capability. The space fighter had just figured out how to work the laser cannons.

FWINNG! FWIIIING! Beast Boy flared, spun in mid air and aimed at Malchoir's eyes. He fired six dark plasma blasts and dove downward to avoid any counterattack. Malchoir, not expecting the sudden retaliation had no time to register or block the attack. "RAWWWRGHH!" the dragon bellowed in pain. Malchoir began to stumble around, temporarily blinded. Robin saw his chance and looked at Cyborg.

"I got the sonic if you got the boom," Cyborg replied to Robin's smirk. They both charged at Malchoir, until Robin jumped up and cried "Sonic Boom!". Robin flung an explosive disk and Cyborg blasted it with his sonic cannon. The resulting blast hit Malchoir dead on the forehead. The dragon screeched in pain again. Robin began throwing pretty much his entire utility belt at the beast: Birdarangs, freeze, heat and concussive disks, and finally hooked onto Malchoir with his grappling hook and shoved his Birdarang Sword into the back of Malchoir's head.

"Ouch," Beast Boy said, landing and watching the attack Robin was making. "Well, let's help him out," Cyborg suggested. They all charged again, Beast Boy going T-Rex and biting at Malchoir's wings while Starfire and Cyborg attempted to hit him in the kneecaps. Finally, Malchoir fell and reverted to his human form.

"How...Raven isn't here...how did you..." he said in between gasps of pain and weariness. "Raven isn't the only one with Azarathian powers anymore, you piece of crap," Beast Boy said smugly, placing his hook-nailed foot on Malchoir's neck and stepping. Instead of his neck breaking, it simply dissolved. And with it went the rest of him, back into the book, which then in turn dissolved as well.

Robin smiled, his team victorious over an enemy that he had been waiting long since to crush. "Great job team. One down, two more to take ass and kick names on," Robin said, giving high fives to his three teammates.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "'I'm your worst nightmare'? I thought that phrase went out in like, the 80's or something. If you think _that's _going to scare me, you've got another thing coming," she said, a hint of amusement in her tone. "You think this is funny, do you? Let's see how humorous THIS is!"

Irrelevant fired a punch at Raven so fast she didn't have time to block the blow. "Ungh! Alright, you want to throw down? It's on," Raven said, launching a Chuck Norris roundhouse at her opponent. Irrelevant caught Raven by the ankle and yanked her up so that the two of them were right up against each other, face to face. Raven tried to break the hold, but Irrelevant was too quick. Grabbing Raven under the arms, she spun the Azarathian empath so that they were back to back, then jumped up and performed a perfect knee drop into Raven's right leg. Raven screamed in pain and went down hard on her face.

Irrelevant put a foot on Raven's back. "Well, my other 'siblings' are out destroying your emotions one by one. And it looks like I've bagged the first-place prize." With that, she put pressure on Raven's back. Or at least, she tried. Suddenly, Irrelevant was thrown back, landing on her face as Raven got back up, favoring her injured leg. Acting quickly, Raven placed her hand to her leg and healed the bone that had broken upon the impact of Irrelevant's knee.

Irrelevant placed a finger up to her bleeding lip and licked the blood off. "Nothing like a bit of spilt blood to wake you up," Irrelevant gave a morbid smile at the horrified look on Raven's face. Both regained their fighting stances and circled each other, occasionally firing a plasma bolt at each other only to have them cancel each other out. Finally, Irrelevant made the first move, sending a five-finger throat punch in Raven's direction.

But Raven was ready, She grabbed Irrelevant by the wrist, snapped it, and pulled the sadistic clone downward to the ground. Grunting in pain, Irrelevant attempted to get up, only to find it made difficult by the blue-cloaked pale Azarathian sitting on her backside, faced towards her legs. Irrelevant tried turning left, right, and bucking up and down, but Raven held firm. Grabbing onto Irrelevant's leg, she pulled it back at the knee until a chilling _pop_ filled the room.

Now it was Irrelevant's turn to scream as Raven dislocated her left hip. Raven, finding it more difficult to hold her opponent down, jumped off and gave Irrelevant a kick to the side of the head. Irrelevant was blinded in a world of pain at this point, unable to move due to he inability to support herself on her left leg. Seeing this, Raven ran for the exit out towards Azar knows where.

Ouch! Another Irrelevant takes a beatdown. That's gotta hurt, although she did get in some decent licks on Raven huh? Anyway, that's all for this chapter. Shorter one this time, sorry.


	9. Memoirs of the fallen

Colds suck. I just thought I'd like to mention that, seeing as I have a craptacular one right now.

Raven: Hey, it could be worse. You could have West Nile or cancer.

Me:...Gee, thanks a lot. Really puts my troubles into perspective / Just for that...

Raven: Let me guess. Theme song fun. I swear...

Me: Yep! With FEELING!

Theme song fun!

(Beast Boy)

I will obey the traffic rules.

Teen Titans!

(Robin)

I will eat everything without likes or dislikes.

Teen Titans!

(Starfire)

Earthquakes, lightning, fire Dad. Grammar, math, science social studies. There is nothing I am afraid of!

Teen Titans, GO!!!

(Cyborg)

Holla Holla

Holla

Holla

Holla

Holla

Holler

My na-ame.

Teen Titans!

Half of your troubles will be gone!

Teen Titans!

(Raven)

Father's schedule control. Mama's weight control. Wishes are endless.

Teen Titans, Go!

(All)

One, two, three, four, five. Teen Titans!

(Beast Boy)

Goodnight, Tokyo!

Last time, on Fused...

Raven raised an eyebrow. "'I'm your worst nightmare'? I thought that phrase went out in like, the 80's or something. If you think _that's _going to scare me, you've got another thing coming," she said, a hint of amusement in her tone. "You think this is funny, do you? Let's see how humorous THIS is!"

Irrelevant fired a punch at Raven so fast she didn't have time to block the blow. "Ungh! Alright, you want to throw down? It's on," Raven said, launching a Chuck Norris roundhouse at her opponent. Irrelevant caught Raven by the ankle and yanked her up so that the two of them were right up against each other, face to face. Raven tried to break the hold, but Irrelevant was too quick. Grabbing Raven under the arms, she spun the Azarathian empath so that they were back to back, then jumped up and performed a perfect knee drop into Raven's right leg. Raven screamed in pain and went down hard on her face.

Irrelevant put a foot on Raven's back. "Well, my other 'siblings' are out destroying your emotions one by one. And it looks like I've bagged the first-place prize." With that, she put pressure on Raven's back. Or at least, she tried. Suddenly, Irrelevant was thrown back, landing on her face as Raven got back up, favoring her injured leg. Acting quickly, Raven placed her hand to her leg and healed the bone that had broken upon the impact of Irrelevant's knee.

Irrelevant placed a finger up to her bleeding lip and licked the blood off. "Nothing like a bit of spilt blood to wake you up," Irrelevant gave a morbid smile at the horrified look on Raven's face. Both regained their fighting stances and circled each other, occasionally firing a plasma bolt at each other only to have them cancel each other out. Finally, Irrelevant made the first move, sending a five-finger throat punch in Raven's direction.

But Raven was ready, She grabbed Irrelevant by the wrist, snapped it, and pulled the sadistic clone downward to the ground. Grunting in pain, Irrelevant attempted to get up, only to find it made difficult by the blue-cloaked pale Azarathian sitting on her backside, faced towards her legs. Irrelevant tried turning left, right, and bucking up and down, but Raven held firm. Grabbing onto Irrelevant's leg, she pulled it back at the knee until a chilling _pop_ filled the room.

Now it was Irrelevant's turn to scream as Raven dislocated her left hip. Raven, finding it more difficult to hold her opponent down, jumped off and gave Irrelevant a kick to the side of the head. Irrelevant was blinded in a world of pain at this point, unable to move due to he inability to support herself on her left leg. Seeing this, Raven ran for the exit out towards Azar knows where.

"I _am _Gradius. I _am _the X-Wing," Beast Boy crowed on the way back. Robin just smiled. Beast Boy and himself had taken almost sadistic pleasure in taking Malchoir down. Robin especially had felt an enormous release of rage as he repeatedly stabbed and cut into the evil dragon's purple hide. Finally, the Titans touched down in front of the T-shaped mansion that they called home.

"Alright guys, one problem down, two more to go," Robin reminded them. Despite the victory celebration, everyone knew that Slade, or at least hired help of his, was running rampant in the mind of their Azarathian telekinetic powerhouse, Raven. "Yeah. Let's go find her m-" Beast Boy was cut short by the alarm. Robin sighed. "Alright, let's do this quick and simple, then head back for Raven," Robin commanded,

The Titans arrived at the scene and saw no one at first. Looking around, they slowly fanned out and searched. Within minutes, a loud crashing was heard. "Ah, the Teen Titans!" The team quickly reassembled and searched for the source. They didn't have to look long. Their target was perched upon an upturned semi. The Titans looked him over with cocked eyebrows. "What the hell...?" Robin cocked his head.

The villain was dressed in an obvious imitation of Batman's suit, cape and cowl, with small differences. The ears on the cowl were elongated into horns, and the suit featured a red "B" on against a black background, as opposed to the black bat against yellow. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Badman!" He declared, striking a pose and smiling wickedly. "And I am Rotten!" A boy wearing Robin's uniform with the mask looking like a pair of evil eyes declared. "We are the Devious Duo!" They said in unison. Then they looked down and frowned.

Robin was looking _very_ annoyed, although he couldn't suppress a small smile. Starfire, who knew about Batman from Robin's telling of adventures that he had shared with the Caped Crusader, was floating up in the air giggling up a storm. Beast Boy and Cyborg flat-out laughed out loud at the cheesy villain. "What's so funny?" The villains asked menacingly. "Sorry, but it's hard to take you seriously with names like that," Beast Boy said between laughs.

Five brutal minutes later, the ill-prepared doppelgangers were out cold. "Well, that was short and sweet. Can we go back to our _real _problems now?" Beast Boy asked, half annoyed and half amused.

"Yeah, we better get back to the Tower. Beast Boy, you know more about what's happening here than any of us. For that matter, you probably know Raven more than any of us. So, for this mission," Robin gave him a look full of meaning, "I'm stepping down as leader and letting you take over." Starfire and Cyborg turned to stare at Robin in slack-jawed shock. Beast Boy, however, barely even flinched.

"Thanks, Robin. Now as leader, I'm saying that we need to get into Raven's room. Let's go," Beast Boy said impatiently. Inside, he was extremely proud. _Robin_, the person he had admired up to the point of calling him "sir" when they first met, had just trusted him, _Beast Boy_, to lead his team into battle against a force of unknown strength. _"Evil beware, there's a new Robin in town," _he thought as a smile formed on his face.

Once inside the Tower, they hauled for Raven's room. Beast Boy picked up the mirror that would transport them to their necessary destination, noticing Cyborg take the slightest nervous step back from it. "Alright guys, here it is. Before we use it, I need to give you a few warnings. First of all, once I activate this mirror a large black claw is going to drag us into that mirror," Beast Boy waited as the team nodded. "We will land on a rock floating in a middle of seemingly nowhere. Once we are inside, we will probably encounter some of Raven's emotions, as I mentioned to you guys earlier," The team remembered his earlier speech and nodded again. "Although they are _part _of Raven, they are not Raven herself. However, they do look and sound like her. Finally, none of the emotions are truly dangerous except Rage, so don't be afraid of any of them attacking us," Beast Boy finally concluded.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Beast Boy turned around and saw nods of confirmation from everyone. He turned back to the mirror. "Azarath, Metrion Zinthos!" he commanded. Instantly, the claw came out and swept the four teenage heroes into the mind of their Azarathian friend.

"Ahhhh!" All of them yelled on the way down. With a slight "poomph," they landed on top of each other. "You warn us about her emotions, you warn us about a big spooky claw thing but you fail to mention a 20-foot drop straight down onto a rocky ground?" Robin complained, dusting himself off. Everyone looked at him for an explanation. He, however, was too busy looking at himself to hear.

"I'm...still in the Fusion body," He said, confused. Then it dawned on him. "Of course! Raven isn't with me at the moment. So I'm alone, in the Fusion body, until we get Raven back. Great," He muttered under his breath. He motioned for them to follow, and they started down the rocky path.

"Yeah, this is Raven's mind alright. Looks just like it did last time," Cyborg commented as they progressed forward. "Where exactly are we going BB?" The mechanized teen asked curiously.

"I've retained knowledge of where certain things are in Nevermore. That's the name of this place," he added, seeing the confused looks on his friends' faces. "I'm heading towards the portal that leads into her memory banks. Hopefully, she will have remembered the events leading up to her disappearance, and possibly even locate her current position if she's conscious of her current surroundings," Beast Boy informed them.

"Since when did you start making logical sense?" Cyborg teased. Normally, Beast Boy would have shot back his version of a witty comeback, but right now he was too focused on finding the right place to care. After about ten minutes of walking, they found themselves in front of a blueish-white portal. "This should be it," Beast Boy said, beckoning his team forward. One by one, they nervously entered the vortex.

"Yep. This is the place," Beast Boy confirmed. They were on a floating rock just like the one they had landed on upon entry. In front of them stood what looked like some sort of futuristic virtual reality system. It consisted of a console with a keypad, which lay between two of what looks like handprints. Above hung a device similar to a fighter-plane pilot's helmet. "Alright, guys, stand back," Beast Boy ordered. Approaching the console, he suddenly knew exactly how to operate the device, as if it was second nature. Placing his hands palms-down on the hand spaces, he chanted "Azarath, Metrion Zinthos." And with that, the helmet lowered for him to take.

Placing it on his head with trepidation, Beast Boy was instantly flooded with an HUD. In the middle flashed a message. "Choose the backwards velocity of remembrance," It read. Beast Boy took this to mean "How far back do you want to go," and decided to set it right before the battle with Rage. He chose to see things from Raven's point of view and started it up.

"Is he going to come?" _Raven was worried about Beast Boy. Around her raged a battle. Rude, Brave, Happy and Timid were tangling with Rage and her army of hellfire minions. Suddenly, Rage was hit hard in the back of the head. "Gah! Fuck, that hurt! AUGH!" Rage was screaming in pain as Timid punched Rage square in the head. With Rage being taken care of by Brave, Timid ran over and unlocked Raven. _"Are you alright, Timid?" _Raven asked. She received no answer. Instead, she saw a flash of dark orange as Timid raised her fist, then all was black._

Beast Boy's eyes widened. _"That's when the switch was made! One of those minions was masquerading as Timid! But where was the real Timid..." _He continued to let the memories play. Now it seemed as though someone had pre-recorded a series of memories to play, because Beast Boy couldn't control which ones came up. He furrowed his brow as the next memory played.

_The landscape of Happy's realm lay before him. _'_This is Happy's view,"' _Beast Boy realized. "Yay! We saved Raven AND figured out how to work this new Fusion stuff!" _Happy thought out loud. A sudden cough interrupted Happy's victory dance. _"Hello, Happy," _It was Knowledge. 'What's Ol'Dusty doing in my realm?' Happy wondered. _"Hiya Bookworm, wassup?" _Knowledge smiled. _"Do you know what it's like to be knocked out?" _Knowledge asked serenely. Happy was confused at the odd question. _"Uh...no? What kind of question is-" _Happy was interrupted by Knowledge's sudden foot in her face. Standing over the unconscious form of Raven's joyful side, the yellow-cloaked girl smirked as the wind blew, revealing the dark orange and black leotard. _"You do now."

Beast Boy gasped in shock. These...Slade-warriors...they had been impersonating Raven's emotions! He watched as Rude was taken down by Brave, and Brave in turn was taken down by Happy. One by one, Brave, Happy, Rude, Knowledge and Rage all fell to doppelgangers of other emotions.

Beast Boy removed the helmet with his mouth agape. "Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire inquired, seeing the look of amazement and fury on his face. "BB, what's wrong? You look like the President just announced a worldwide ban on jokes and pranks or something," Cyborg asked. "Guys, just give him a minute," Robin told the both of them. He waited for Beast Boy to speak.

"_Alright, Beast Boy. Robin's right. He entrusted you with his team. Collect your thoughts, stay calm and focus," _ The elfin changeling told himself. After a minute of bowing his head, he looked at his team and spoke. "Ok, you remember the Slade-Raven girl I told you about?" The team nodded. "Apparently, she wasn't the only one. Raven and five of her emotions are being impersonated by these warriors. We need to watch out for Brave, Rage, Rude. Happy, Knowledge and Raven herself. I couldn't see where Raven is at, nor could I locate the other true emotions. We need to search the realms. Let's go." Beast Boy commanded, walking back towards the portal.

Beast Boy decided to check Happy's realm out first, but he was straggling slightly. Ever since he had used the memory device, he had been feeling strange. Like his movements were more strained. It wasn't long before Beast Boy fell to the ground on his knees. "What the hell?" He muttered. It felt as though he was fighting his own body. When the team realized they were missing their current leader, they turned back to find Beast Boy on the ground.

"Beast Boy!" Robin cried, running over to him. "What's wrong?" The spiky-haired teen asked, his hand out for Beast Boy to take. "Cant...move...Like I'm fighting...just to...control..." Suddenly, his expression changed from a strained look to a smirk. "BB, cut it out! This is no time for fooling around!" Cyborg yelled. They all thought Beast Boy had simply been playing around.

"Fooling around?" Beast Boy replied. His voice was now much more menacing. Inside, Beast Boy realized what was going on. _"No! Get out of here! It's RAVEN fused to me, not you!" _Beast Boy cried mentally. The familiar laugh that belonged to Irrelevant rang through their head. _"You think I looked and talked like Raven for nothing? Slade connected us to the girl. We're just as much a part of her as any of the emotions, fool. And since I have both Slade's AND Raven's brilliant mind power, you don't have a chance in hell of overpowering me! "_

Irrelevant advanced on them in the Fusion body, and the remaining Titans prepared to fight.


	10. Possessed

Two chapters in one night!

Cyborg: Oh yeah, baby!

Raven: I'd be thrilled if I was actually _in _the last chapter as more than a memory.

Robin: You aren't the only one who got screwed. I had to step down to _Beast Boy _of all people.

Beast Boy: Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

Me: -- Let's get on with this...Theme song fun!

Raven/ Die.

Me: Hey, I'm giving you your full original theme song this time. Be happy.

Raven: Joy.

When there's trouble you know who to call Teen Titans!

From their tower, they can see it all. Teen Titans!

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

'Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol, Teen Titans GO!

With their superpowers they unite. Teen Titans!

Never met a villain that they liked. Teen Titans!

They've got the bad guys on the run

They never stop 'till the job gets done

'Cuz when the world is losin' all control

Teen Titans GO! Teen Titans GO!

If your heart is black you better watch out

You cannot escape the team

When they catch you there won't be any doubt

You've been beaten by the teens

Beaten by the teens

1,2,3,4 GO!

Previously, on Fused...

Beast Boy gasped in shock. These...Slade-warriors...they had been impersonating Raven's emotions! He watched as Rude was taken down by Brave, and Brave in turn was taken down by Happy. One by one, Brave, Happy, Rude, Knowledge and Rage all fell to doppelgangers of other emotions.

Beast Boy removed the helmet with his mouth agape. "Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire inquired, seeing the look of amazement and fury on his face. "BB, what's wrong? You look like the President just announced a worldwide ban on jokes and pranks or something," Cyborg asked. "Guys, just give him a minute," Robin told the both of them. He waited for Beast Boy to speak.

"_Alright, Beast Boy. Robin's right. He entrusted you with his team. Collect your thoughts, stay calm and focus," _ The elfin changeling told himself. After a minute of bowing his head, he looked at his team and spoke. "Ok, you remember the Slade-Raven girl I told you about?" The team nodded. "Apparently, she wasn't the only one. Raven and five of her emotions are being impersonated by these warriors. We need to watch out for Brave, Rage, Rude. Happy, Knowledge and Raven herself. I couldn't see where Raven is at, nor could I locate the other true emotions. We need to search the realms. Let's go." Beast Boy commanded, walking back towards the portal.

Beast Boy decided to check Happy's realm out first, but he was straggling slightly. Ever since he had used the memory device, he had been feeling strange. Like his movements were more strained. It wasn't long before Beast Boy fell to the ground on his knees. "What the hell?" He muttered. It felt as though he was fighting his own body. When the team realized they were missing their current leader, they turned back to find Beast Boy on the ground.

"Beast Boy!" Robin cried, running over to him. "What's wrong?" The spiky-haired teen asked, his hand out for Beast Boy to take. "Cant...move...Like I'm fighting...just to...control..." Suddenly, his expression changed from a strained look to a smirk. "BB, cut it out! This is no time for fooling around!" Cyborg yelled. They all thought Beast Boy had simply been playing around.

"Fooling around?" Beast Boy replied. His voice was now much more menacing. Inside, Beast Boy realized what was going on. _"No! Get out of here! It's RAVEN fused to me, not you!" _Beast Boy cried mentally. The familiar laugh that belonged to Irrelevant rang through their head. _"You think I looked and talked like Raven for nothing? Slade connected us to the girl. We're just as much a part of her as any of the emotions, fool. And since I have both Slade's AND Raven's brilliant mind power, you don't have a chance in hell of overpowering me! "_

Irrelevant advanced on them in the Fusion body, and the remaining Titans prepared to fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven looked around, attempting to figure out where she was at. The door had led to more darkness, a darkness that her eyes couldn't seem to get used to. Cautiously, she advanced forward, keeping a constant watch on all sides. She wanted badly to call out to anyone who might be with her in inky wave of black that surrounded her, but she also knew that yelling might give away her position to any of those other "Irrelevant." things that she had just fought. Mentally she scanned Nevermore. Or at least, she tried. Her mental vision was just as bad as her physical vision; she couldn't see anything. _"Oh, this is just stupid. I'm stumbling around like a fool in my own mind. And what about the others..." _

Finally, she saw a rectangle of light ahead of her. Her first instinct was to run to it like a moth to a lamp, but she realized that this setup could be a trap. Easing forward, she carefully made to way to and out of the door. "Yes!" She jumped up and pumped her fist. She had emerged into Happy's realm. Her eyes adjusting to the newfound light, she set off for Knowledge. _Knowledge has to know something about what's going on around here," _Raven reasoned.

"WHAT?!" A figure with four glowing red eyes yelled down furiously to the man standing in front of him. "Apparently, the Irrelevant emotion soldier guarding Raven was unable to contain her. The girl is now roaming _her _realm," Slade gestured to the Raven look-alike in her pink cloak struggling to get free next to him.

She was chained hand and foot to a pole incased in a dark energy cloud. Brave, Rude, Rage and Knowledge were similarly bound, although Knowledge wasn't even bothering to try and free herself. She knew as well as Slade did that the bonds would hold for the moment. At the news of Raven's liberation, she gave a small smirk and thought _"Atta' girl, Raven. Go quickly, your friends are in dire need." _

"You must return her, and you must complete the spell. I can drain the power of those we have captured and will capture yet, but only with the original's power can I break free of this prison," the four-eyed being said.

"I understand. It is ironic, isn't it? The last time we bartered, the roles were reversed. I was the one weak and in need of service. And now...how the tables have turned," Slade said with amusement. He looked upon the inter-dimensional being know as Trigon with interest. The once almost all-powerful demon was now chained down with numerous bonds that negated all power he had. _"Oh yes, ironic indeed. And I will have the last laugh when all is said and done," _He smirked under his mask.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?!" Robin narrowly avoided the changeling as he dived at him in pterodactyl morph. Robin forgot about Raven's powers though, and got blasted by a set of plasma energy shots. "Beast Boy is not currently available," the Fusion said, demorphing, "but if you'd like to make an appointment...well, too damn bad." With that, she launched herself at Robin with an aerial haymaker.

"No!" Starfire blasted...whoever it was...out of the air with her eye lasers. She rushed over to Robin, helping him to his feet. "Are you alright, Robin?" She checked him up and down. "No serious injuries, thanks Star," He replied.

Cyborg charged the being with his cannon charged. He set the shot up, aimed...and missed entirely as the entity jumped at the last moment and came down hard with a knee drop. Cyborg quickly set up another shot and attempted to shoot her out of the sky. Skillfully dodging the sonic blast, she adjusted her course slightly. This adjustment resulted in her knee crashing directly _through _the cannon, rendering one of the high-tech teen's most powerful weapons useless.

Inside the body, another battle raged. _"Get out of my fucking head!" _ Beast Boy screamed, trying to break the creature that he now realized was called Irrelevant away from his mind. _"Yell all you like, little green one. It's useless. I am far powerful than you ever will be," _ Irrelevant's mocking voice replied. Beast Boy was growing furious. He was being controlled by a monster. The last time he had been controlled by a monster, the only reason he hadn't killed someone was because the Beast was a part of him, and he had more control in the matter because of it.

"_No! My friends...stop! What do you want with Raven so badly?" _He yelled. Maybe, just maybe he could at least get some clues out of this situation. But no reply came. Irrelevant was focused on the battle before her, not him. He sat back, racking his brains for a way to stop her.

The remaining Titans were throwing everything they had at this unknown being, and still losing. Parts of Cyborg's circuits were crackling with electricity. Starfire had several bruises, and her arms were covered in dust and scrapes from all the times she had skidded backwards on the ground. Robin had lacerations all over him from numerous attempts to go hand-to-hand with the Fusion and numerous failings. They stood opposite their opponent, all breathing heavily and favoring certain injuries. Irrelevant simply laughed. "Is that all you've got? And Raven puts up with you weaklings because...?" She charged again.

"_Puts up with you...That reminds me of this morning. Was it only this morning? When I said that I thought she only wanted to 'put up' with me, so I gave her control and that? And the whole 'reading you' stuff... heh. I might never be able to tell her now. I could die in battle, or be stuck under this...thing's...control. Wait...read?" _Beast Boy thought. He thought back to when Raven demanded to know how to keep thoughts private. _"If Irrelevant doesn't know...of course!" _He was giddy. If this worked...

Suddenly, Irrelevant started feeling a struggle. _"What the hell? Stop struggling, you're making things wor- what?!" _Irrelevant felt her control starting to slip. Every time she went to throw a punch, her body wouldn't let her. _"How?! I'm far stronger than you! Let me GO!" _But the body still refused to move.

Robin saw their chance. "Titans, GO!" He charged the body and gave it a drop-kick, send it flying upward. Starfire intercepted it with a full-force Tamaranian strength haymaker, sending it flying at startling velocities back to the ground. Cyborg ran in, stood it up, and sucker punched it right in the gut. The body was now flat on its back, not moving,

Both sides were in pain, but Beast Boy's drive was overpowering both the pain and Irrelevant. _"This is for Raven!" _ He yelled as he pushed his way against Irrelevant, who was attempting to struggle against his advances but failing, too busy favoring her wounds to fully focus. Beast Boy had realized that Irrelevant didn't know how to keep thoughts to herself. So everytime she went to make a move, Beast Boy knew about it and made the opposite move. And now he was pushing his way back into full control. Finally, he completely overpowered her.

The instant he was back, he cast her out;. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" He cried, sending her flying out of the body and into her own form once more. Then he collapsed, partially from the effort taken to cast the spell and partially from the pain. His teammates rushed forward. "Friend Beast Boy! You have returned?" Starfire asked anxiously. Beast Boy took a moment to regain the ability to think clearly and breathe, and said "Yeah, I'm back. We gotta keep moving. C'mon."

Raven clutched her head. She heard Knowledge's message, then shortly afterwards felt tremendous pain. It was as if someone had beaten the living shit out of her, except all the pain came in via her Azarathian telepathic powers. Suddenly, her vision flashed green. An image of the Fusion body appeared to her. "Beast Boy!" She cried. She located him via her telepathy and bolted for it. Her teleportation wouldn't work here, but she knew her own mind well enough to get anywhere in very short order. _"Hold on, Garfield. Hold on."_


	11. No stone unturned

Raven: Well whaddya know? I was actually part of last chapter. A small one, but a part nonetheless.

Me: Mhm. This _is _a BB and yourself focused story, after all. Couldn't leave you out for too long. Besides, who else is gonna kick ass on Trigon :O Anyway, onward!

Everyone: Theme song fun!

When there's trouble you know who to call. Teen Titans!

From their tower, they can see it all. Teen Titans!

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

'Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol, Teen Titans GO!

With their superpowers they unite. Teen Titans!

Never met a villain that they liked. Teen Titans!

They've got the bad guys on the run

They never stop 'till the job gets done

'Cuz when the world is losin' all control

Teen Titans GO! Teen Titans GO!

If your heart is black you better watch out

You cannot escape the team

When they catch you there won't be any doubt

You've been beaten by the teens

Beaten by the teens

1,2,3,4 GO!

Previously, on Fused...

Robin saw their chance. "Titans, GO!" He charged the body and gave it a drop-kick, send it flying upward. Starfire intercepted it with a full-force Tamaranian strength haymaker, sending it flying at startling velocities back to the ground. Cyborg ran in, stood it up, and sucker punched it right in the gut. The body was now flat on its back, not moving,

Both sides were in pain, but Beast Boy's drive was overpowering both the pain and Irrelevant. _"This is for Raven!" _ He yelled as he pushed his way against Irrelevant, who was attempting to struggle against his advances but failing, too busy favoring her wounds to fully focus. Beast Boy had realized that Irrelevant didn't know how to keep thoughts to herself. So everytime she went to make a move, Beast Boy knew about it and made the opposite move. And now he was pushing his way back into full control. Finally, he completely overpowered her.

The instant he was back, he cast her out;. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" He cried, sending her flying out of the body and into her own form once more. Then he collapsed, partially from the effort taken to cast the spell and partially from the pain. His teammates rushed forward. "Friend Beast Boy! You have returned?" Starfire asked anxiously. Beast Boy took a moment to regain the ability to think clearly and breathe, and said "Yeah, I'm back. We gotta keep moving. C'mon."

Raven clutched her head. She heard Knowledge's message, then shortly afterwards felt tremendous pain. It was as if someone had beaten the living shit out of her, except all the pain came in via her Azarathian telepathic powers. Suddenly, her vision flashed green. An image of the Fusion body appeared to her. "Beast Boy!" She cried. She located him via her telepathy and bolted for it. Her teleportation wouldn't work here, but she knew her own mind well enough to get anywhere in very short order. _"Hold on, Garfield. Hold on."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slade was now taking personal interest in the hunt for the emotions. He needed them all in addition to Raven herself for his plans. After Raven's escape from one of his soldiers, he realized that putting them on the run may not be the best way to go about getting what he wanted. _"That fool Trigon thinks I actually want to free him. As if I would free an inter-dimensional demon that I've shared double crossings with," _He thought to himself amusedly. No, quite on the contrary. He knew it would be a favor to the Titans, particularly Raven, but his goal was to completely eliminate Trigon with the energy produced from his eventual prizes.

Now he was making his way swiftly towards Raven. _"Perhaps I shall try the.. diplomatic approach," _He thought. Catching sight of her, he leapt out from a tree and landed directly in Raven's path.

"You!" Raven instantly got into a tense fighting stance, her hands glowing black. "Relax, dear child. I come bringing a slight apology and an offer," The masked villain said, raising his hands to signify his lack of violent tendencies. Raven looked at him guardedly, eyes narrowed and hands still glowing.

"Alright, fine. Talk," She said, regarding him with cool suspicion. " Very well. As Beast Boy already knows, I have subdued and captured several of your emotions by force," He put a hand up as she opened her mouth. "Please, allow me to finish before interjecting." She closed her mouth and nodded for him to continue.

"I currently hold captive the ones you call Happy, Brave, Rage, Rude, and Knowledge. I have stricken a 'deal' with Trigon, being that if I bring him back to power that he will give this world to me as my own in his universe," He laughed derisively. "But I have learned a thing or two from our last, ah, _transaction_. I'm not about to let an inter-dimensional demon who's graces I am not exactly surrounded in free to do as he pleases. I plan to destroy him with the power I can gather from you and your different sides," He finished, crossing his arms.

Raven looked at him dubiously. If he truly could obliterate Trigon, her powers would no longer have to be controlled. Slade would be doing herself and the team a favor of unmentionable magnitudes. _"What motivation does he have to lie, though? He probably has alterior motives, but it makes sense from his angle to destroy Trigon while he has the chance..." _"You said you had an apology and a deal. Let's hear them, starting with the former," She said, crossing her arms in a similar fashion.

Slade regarded her coolly. "The apology is that I should have known better than to take your emotions by force when this entire ordeal benefits them anyway. I'm not saying that it wasn't satisfying to watch, but..." Raven growled. "And the deal?" She probed. "The deal is this. Find your friends and call a meeting with your emotions. I will free the remaining emotions, making it look like your summon was more powerful than their bonds. We will discuss further then. Agreed?" He stuck out his hand.

Raven warily eyed him, finally taking the villain's cold, steel-covered hand and giving it a firm shake. "Good. Now, run along and find the other Tit-" He was interrupted by an abrupt assault from a hellfire soldier. The pair looked around to see themselves surrounded by a small army of the vile creatures. "Go! Find your friends! I will work my way across to the area Trigon is being held in and await your signal," Slade instructed before launching himself at one of the flaming warriors.

"_Oh, no. Those soldiers... he's slowly regaining power on his own. By the time Slade puts his plan into action, it may be too late..." _Raven thought as she followed the empathic signals coming from her friends. She abruptly halted. They were going to need all the firepower they could get for this battle, especially if Trigon were to rise at some form of power. He wouldn't come to full power anytime soon, but he might gain power enough to escape out into the physical. Given, it would drain much power out of him, but if he had enough stored he could escape with enough energy to put up one hell of a fight.

Raven turned back the way she came. Coming to a door,. she stopped and battled with herself mentally. This was a door that she wanted to keep locked for good. She had never even _acknowledged _it before, hoping to simply throw away the key and never come back. _ "Desperate times..."_ she argued with herself. Finally, she opened the door.

Walking down a long hallway, she noted pictures on the wall. The first few were of the Titans in general, some in action and others just having a good time. Going further down the hall, she noticed that the pictures were now mostly of Beast Boy, laughing, fooling around, and just generally being his usual self. In exactly two pictures, Raven saw herself, barely visible in the frame, both times read the Book of Azar. _"Damn, this is a long hallway," _Raven thought.

Further still, the pictures of Beast Boy were being replaced by pictures of Slade. No particular theme, just various pictures of Slade in action, battling the Titans, cutting the horns off of Trigon, plotting in his lair. Finally reaching the next door, she noticed one single picture on it. It depicted the Titans gathered around an object out of the frame. All of them had downtrodden expressions Beast Boy had a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Staring hard at the picture for what seemed like an eternity, she opened the door to reveal her "auxiliary firepower."

"Well, it's about time you came and got me. So, what's the sitch?" an all-too familiar voice came from the darkness of the room. "Hello to you too, Terra," Raven said darkly.

The other Titans were now trudging back through Rude's ill-kept realm. "So _this _is what you see in the girl," Cyborg teased, trying to lighten the tense mood. Sure, they had just kicked butt on one of Slade's "emotions," but the war obviously wasn't over and they had come no closer to finding Raven. The remark created a small smile that played on Beast Boy's Fusion lips momentarily. "Yeah, and I bet you'd love to have a trip like this into Jinx's head and see what makes her tick too, huh?" He shot back. Just because he was the leader didn't mean he couldn't keep his sense of humor.

Cyborg had no response, seeing as nothing he could say would better his cause. "That's what I thought. Right then. That's the way out of Rude's realm. Coming out of here, we should come to a hall connecting Rude and Happy's respective realms. Remember, watch out for any of the emotions. They could be another Irrelevant," he warned. Exiting into the hallway, Beast Boy led his team through, watching for spontaneous holes in the ground. "Hey, is that door supposed to be open?" Robin pointed towards an open door on their left.

"Er...no idea," the changeling hesitated. Should they investigate, or could it possibly be a trap? _"If it is a trap, could we get out of it? If so, we might encounter Slade himself... on the other hand, if we get caught and lose the battle, game over with no extra lives," _Beast Boy thought to himself. "Leader, shall we enter and satisfy our curiosity or bypass it continue?" Starfire asked anxiously. She was of the opinion that this door could possibly lead to Raven, be her in good or bad condition. Beast Boy was silent for a moment, then made his decision.

"Let's go," He said. The elfin changeling entered the doorway, and the rest of the Titans followed suite. As Beast Boy came through, he was presented by a long hallway lined with pictures. _"Or would it be a corridor? What's the difference, anyway? Hm. Corridor sounds more dramatic." _He laughed quietly to himself and proceeded forward.

Everyone took note of the pictures as they made their way down. "These look almost like a timeline," Robin said aloud. "I was thinking the same thing. But what of?" Cyborg said, confused. "It would seem to be a tale of some sort. We appear to be happy, acting and working the way we always have since forming our team. Now, Beast Boy seems to be particularly happy and playful," Starfire attempted a logical explanation. After a while, they reached pictures of Slade. "Now it appears Slade has something to do with the story. So the Titans are perfectly normal until something occurs to make Beast Boy extremely happy, then Slade appears and..." Starfire gasped, realizing what she was describing.

"It's... it's the story and history of Terra," Beast Boy choked out. _"Why the hell is anything related to Terra residing in Raven's mind?. Are these memories?" _Beast Boy was confused. He could hear vague voices in his head, as if the walls were echoing the tale.

"_Hi. I'm Robin. We're the-" "Teen Titans!" Terra exclaimed. "Rock on! My name's Terra. And you're Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and-" "Boy Beast! I mean, Bast Boo!" Beast Boy yelled nervously. Terra giggled. "Beast Boy?"_

Beast Boy closed his eyes, remembering that moment. That was the first time he had had met what would ultimately be the girl who, if even only slightly, would traumatize him for life due to her two-facedness. Shaking it off, they continued on. With the door on the other end in sight, they began to run for it, eager to see what was behind it. Suddenly...WHAM!

"Owww!" Raven cried as she was knocked on her ass by an unexpected force. She fell right into Terra, who fell as well. "What the...? Beast Boy!" Raven cried, recognizing the Fusion body. Terra slunk back into the shadows. She didn't want to be seen until the time was right.

"Raven? Is it really you?" Beast Boy asked cautiously. "Yes, BB. It's me. Here, I'll prove it," She said. She threw her cloak off to reveal her solid, jet-black leotard as opposed to the black and orange the Irrelevants wore. "RAVEN!" Beast Boy shouted joyfully, grabbing Raven in a tight bear hug. Raven gasped for air.

"Beast...Boy...you can let go now. And don't do that again, it's Starfire's job to hug the shit out of people," Raven said with a small laugh. "It's good to have you back, Raven," Robin said with a smile. From the darkness they heard a small "ahem."

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked, ready for a fight. Raven looked down at the ground. "Well...Remember when Terra destroyed Slade and turned to stone? I...she didn't get trapped in it. I took her in and locked her away so I could live with myself and not have to deal with her anymore at the same time. And now...let's just say our current situation requires every bit of help we can get in here. So...well..." She gestured at the shadows.

"Hey guys. Been a while," Terra said, stepping into view.


	12. Of lies, departure and potential

Terra: Huh? I'm in this fic? How the hell did we go from Slade being inside Raven's head to me?

Me: I have my ways ))

Raven: And I'm none to happy with them right now (death glares)

Me: Yeah, let's get that theme song rolling huh?

When there's trouble you know who to call. Teen Titans!

From their tower, they can see it all. Teen Titans!

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

'Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol, Teen Titans GO!

With their superpowers they unite. Teen Titans!

Never met a villain that they liked. Teen Titans!

They've got the bad guys on the run

They never stop 'till the job gets done

'Cuz when the world is losin' all control

Teen Titans GO! Teen Titans GO!

If your heart is black you better watch out

You cannot escape the team

When they catch you there won't be any doubt

You've been beaten by the teens

Beaten by the teens!

1,2,3,4 GO!

Previously, on Fused...

"Let's go," He said. The elfin changeling entered the doorway, and the rest of the Titans followed suite. As Beast Boy came through, he was presented by a long hallway lined with pictures. _"Or would it be a corridor? What's the difference, anyway? Hm. Corridor sounds more dramatic." _He laughed quietly to himself and proceeded forward.

Everyone took note of the pictures as they made their way down. "These look almost like a timeline," Robin said aloud. "I was thinking the same thing. But what of?" Cyborg said, confused. "It would seem to be a tale of some sort. We appear to be happy, acting and working the way we always have since forming our team. Now, Beast Boy seems to be particularly happy and playful," Starfire attempted a logical explanation. After a while, they reached pictures of Slade. "Now it appears Slade has something to do with the story. So the Titans are perfectly normal until something occurs to make Beast Boy extremely happy, then Slade appears and..." Starfire gasped, realizing what she was describing.

"It's... it's the story and history of Terra," Beast Boy choked out. _"Why the hell is anything related to Terra residing in Raven's mind?. Are these memories?" _Beast Boy was confused. He could hear vague voices in his head, as if the walls were echoing the tale.

"_Hi. I'm Robin. We're the-" "Teen Titans!" Terra exclaimed. "Rock on! My name's Terra. And you're Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and-" "Boy Beast! I mean, Bast Boo!" Beast Boy yelled nervously. Terra giggled. "Beast Boy?"_

Beast Boy closed his eyes, remembering that moment. That was the first time he had had met what would ultimately be the girl who, if even only slightly, would traumatize him for life due to her two-facedness. Shaking it off, they continued on. With the door on the other end in sight, they began to run for it, eager to see what was behind it. Suddenly...WHAM!

"Owww!" Raven cried as she was knocked on her ass by an unexpected force. She fell right into Terra, who fell as well. "What the...? Beast Boy!" Raven cried, recognizing the Fusion body. Terra slunk back into the shadows. She didn't want to be seen until the time was right.

"Raven? Is it really you?" Beast Boy asked cautiously. "Yes, BB. It's me. Here, I'll prove it," She said. She threw her cloak off to reveal her solid, jet-black leotard as opposed to the black and orange the Irrelevants wore. "RAVEN!" Beast Boy shouted joyfully, grabbing Raven in a tight bear hug. Raven gasped for air.

"Beast...Boy...you can let go now. And don't do that again, it's Starfire's job to hug the shit out of people," Raven said with a small laugh. "It's good to have you back, Raven," Robin said with a smile. From the darkness they heard a small "ahem."

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked, ready for a fight. Raven looked down at the ground. "Well...Remember when Terra destroyed Slade and turned to stone? I...she didn't get trapped in it. I took her in and locked her away so I could live with myself and not have to deal with her anymore at the same time. And now...let's just say our current situation requires every bit of help we can get in here. So...well..." She gestured at the shadows.

"Hey guys. Been a while," Terra said, stepping into view.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone except for Raven gaped at the sight of Terra. Starfire did a little more. Her image of kindness fell to reveal the Tamaranian warrior princess side of herself in all its glory. She marched forward, grabbed Terra's black shirt by the collar, and yanked the poor geokinetic up face-to-face. Then, unexpectedly, Starfire let loose with a vicious backhand that sent Terra skidding across the floor. "Starfire!" Robin yelled in shock. He ran forward to restrain her, amazed at what he had just seen the girl of his dreams do. _"Note to self: never say no to her," _Robin thought.

"You betrayed us and came very close to ending our lives! Worse, you _destroyed _friend Beast Boy's feelings! It took two months before he could go a day without breaking down over you! And now you appear and talk as though we are back to fully trusting you as a friend?! AND YOU!" Starfire shrieked in outrage, pointing a glowing green finger at Raven. "How DARE you released her into Beast Boy's presence! Have you no concern at all for his feelings, his emotions? Or are you too busy with your own to worry about it?!" Starfire was enraged at Raven. They had almost lost Beast Boy over Terra's actions. And now, when Beast Boy's emotions were already tender while taking tentative steps into Raven's heart, the dark girl had brought back a reminder of his tragic first love?

Beast Boy looked down at the ground. It was _her_. Where Raven had Malchoir, Beast Boy had Terra. And now, just as he had finally plucked up the courage to fess up to Raven about the feelings that had grown inside him ever since the team formed, the object of his affections basically guts him by bringing _her _out.

Cyborg was looking tensely at a distance from the scene. He had no real involvement here, having had no special relations with Terra. He was tempted to try and pull his best friend out of the pain that he knew the sight of their former teammate must've caused, but decided that he would probably make things worse. So Cyborg just watched, somewhat shocked at Starfire's actions but most of all at Raven's audacity for bringing her out.

Her mistake hit her like a Mack truck. _"Oh, SHIT! Beast Boy... seeing her is going to bring out all the issues he had. And he was reaching out... trying to get my attention. Trying to tell me... I know what he wants to say. And now..." _ Raven closed her eyes, hating herself for even considering taking this girl in. She could have and should have let her mind and soul die that night. But no, she knew that she could preserve the girl in hopes to restore her to her body if and when they reversed the effects of her final action. But now, all both Terra and herself had done was cause pain.

Terra picked herself up off the floor. "Star...I messed up. Badly. He... said he could train me to control my powers. Afterwards, he said he required payment for his services. That wound up meaning working for Slade. And...he corrupted me. Controlled me, slowly molded my mind to his. I was just a backpacker with awesome, uncontrolled power. I had no idea. I'm sorry..." she whispered.

Raven finally spoke. "I only brought her because as she said, Trigon is gaining power. Slade has him in the palm of his hand, though. Slade wanted me to gather everyone so we could talk about making an agreement with him. He doesn't want to resurrect Trigon, he wants to finish him for good. But Trigon is gaining power on his own, slowly, without Slade's help. And if we wait too long, he'll have enough power to escape from this place and pose a major threat to the outside world. We need _everyone _we can get," she finished explaining. She looked at Beast Boy, whose expression was undecipherable.

The current Titans leader closed his eyes. "I thought you might have actually given a damn, Raven. I've tried so DAMN hard to try and get close to you. I've been brave to the point of suicidal, going in your room to see you, trying to talk to you face to face, trying to get you do something other than brood on the part of your life that sucks, and so much more. I gave you a shoulder to cry on, a rock to hold onto while you got over him. And now, you go and take the Malchoir of my life and rub her and everything she did to me in my face?!" Tears were streaming down his face.

"I love you. It's clear now that I don't mean shit to you, but I always have and always will love you. But I guess it's not good enough to finally find someone who wants to be with you for who you are. I don't know what the hell your problem is, or what I ever did to you, but it's obvious that you don't want or need me around. Robin, I'm down and out. I quit." And with that, the changeling stormed off, leaving a trail of wetness behind him as he exited through the Forbidden Door in a body that wasn't his.

Everyone gaped, eyes wide in shock as they stared at the small puddle of tears their friend had left behind. Raven closed her eyes, cursing herself in every language she knew. _" I deserve to be executed in the slowest, most painful ways possible," _She thought miserably. She must have unwittingly voiced that thought, because Robin said "Raven, it was a mistake. He's not going to be able to stay away from you forever. Don't hate yourself for one error in judgment. Accept that you've made a bad move, and salvage what good has come from it," He said wisely.

They walked back down the hall silently. The silence wasn't broken until they had gone. Raven attempted to change her train of thought by focusing on the upcoming events. _"Slade didn't tell me where to make the summon at," _She realized. Would Slade have already freed the emotions that had been taken? Did they stand a chance of success without Beast Boy? _"Damnit Raven! Think about him later. I've already given him about as cold a shoulder as is possible, so being cold about him a little longer won't hurt," _She thought bitterly. She broke the silence as they entered Knowledge's library.

"Guys, I'm not even going to bother to try and explain myself. We need to focus on what's at hand and berate me later," She said, looking away. The others, not wanting to say anything, simply nodded. "Alright, Slade wanted me to call a meeting with my emotions. He said he'd free the ones he already had, making it look like the summon was more powerful than his restraints. I need to get a mental connection with him, see if he's ready. Everyone quiet," She ordered.

"_Slade," _Raven closed her eyes as she searched for him in her mind. Sure enough, he found him in the deepest part of Rage's lair, where Trigon was locked away. _"Welcome to Trigon-Death enterprises, Slade speaking," _The villain replied humorously. Raven cocked an eyebrow. Slade had always had a twisted sense of humor, but that was the first comment he'd made that she actually found somewhat funny.

"_I need to know whether you're in position. I'm ready to summon at any time. I just need to know when you're ready to free my emotions," _ Raven "said". _"All is in order, my dear child. I will release them on, let's say three? Alright. One...two...three," _He counted down. The instant she heard "three," she chanted the incantation that brought the physical embodiments of her emotions together. Sure enough, with the rest of them came Knowledge, Brave, Happy, Rude and Rage. Slade came soon after, entering from the connection between Rude and Knowledge's realms.

"Excellent work. Ah, it has been a while," Slade looked at Robin. Robin's face was all suspicion. "And what have we here?: Slade's voice betrayed slight surprise and a large amount of ironic amusement as his gaze fell on Terra. The blonde girl turned away, causing him to smirk. "The apprentice who killed herself 'killing' me. And now you're helping me destroy the very creature that foiled your efforts. Rather fitting, really," he said ironically. Then he cocked his head. "Where is Beast Boy?"

Raven looked down. "Long story short, he left. There were...issues...concerning myself and Terra that he had to deal with," she said ashamedly. She quickly changed the subject. "Now that everyone's here, we need to formulate a long-term plan. I know we can pull it off. We're a force plenty powerful enough to erase all existence and memories of Trigon. We just have to focus that power and discover exactly when, where and how we need to go about using it to obliterate him," She finished.

"Sounds logical, bu-" Slade cut Robin off. "I think we need to clarify something first. We will need to work together, as one team, to successfully pull this off. This means we must trust each other 100 with our lives. I understand that this will be more difficult for some than others, but I am willing to put aside past differences if all of you are," he stated coolly. Everyone knew he was talking mainly to Robin, and looked at him expectantly.

Robin gave Slade a good long look, and finally nodded, extending his hand. Slade shook it, and Robin actually felt a slight smile of hope cross his face that maybe, _maybe _this ordeal could change Slade. _"That'd be excellent, Trigon gone and Slade no longer being a threat and maybe even an asset? This could be quite an opportunity. Make the most of it," _he told himself. And with the unlikely alliance made, the meeting commencedWithout Beast Boy.


	13. You say goodbye, and Trigon says hello

Why the heck am I only getting reviews from one person?

Raven: For once, I concur. Where's the love? And did I just say that?

Cyborg: Yeah, I think you did. Maybe we'd get some reviews if we, y'know, started the next chapter?

Me: Good point. Let's go!

When there's trouble you know who to call. Teen Titans!

From their tower, they can see it all. Teen Titans!

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

'Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol, Teen Titans GO!

With their superpowers they unite. Teen Titans!

Never met a villain that they liked. Teen Titans!

They've got the bad guys on the run

They never stop 'till the job gets done

'Cuz when the world is losin' all control

Teen Titans GO! Teen Titans GO!

If your heart is black you better watch out

You cannot escape the team

When they catch you there won't be any doubt

You've been beaten by the teens

Beaten by the teens!

1,2,3,4 GO!

Raven: You know, I would think it's kind of obvious that we don't like villains. Can we say "filler?"

Previously, on Fused...

"Excellent work. Ah, it has been a while," Slade looked at Robin. Robin's face was all suspicion. "And what have we here?: Slade's voice betrayed slight surprise and a large amount of ironic amusement as his gaze fell on Terra. The blonde girl turned away, causing him to smirk. "The apprentice who killed herself 'killing' me. And now you're helping me destroy the very creature that foiled your efforts. Rather fitting, really," he said ironically. Then he cocked his head. "Where is Beast Boy?"

Raven looked down. "Long story short, he left. There were...issues...concerning myself and Terra that he had to deal with," she said ashamedly. She quickly changed the subject. "Now that everyone's here, we need to formulate a long-term plan. I know we can pull it off. We're a force plenty powerful enough to erase all existence and memories of Trigon. We just have to focus that power and discover exactly when, where and how we need to go about using it to obliterate him," She finished.

"Sounds logical, bu-" Slade cut Robin off. "I think we need to clarify something first. We will need to work together, as one team, to successfully pull this off. This means we must trust each other 100 percent with our lives. I understand that this will be more difficult for some than others, but I am willing to put aside past differences if all of you are," he stated coolly. Everyone knew he was talking mainly to Robin, and looked at him expectantly.

Robin gave Slade a good long look, and finally nodded, extending his hand. Slade shook it, and Robin actually felt a slight smile of hope cross his face that maybe, _maybe _this ordeal could change Slade. _"That'd be excellent, Trigon gone and Slade no longer being a threat and maybe even an asset? This could be quite an opportunity. Make the most of it," _he told himself. And with the unlikely alliance made, the meeting commenced.Without Beast Boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So let's review the hard facts," Raven stood up, commencing the conversation. "Mumbo Jumbo threw Beast Boy" She cringed at the name, "and I into a weird combination of our two bodies. That caused some serious disturbance in here, in Nevermore. Presumably, it shook this place up enough to wake Trigon up," Raven looked over to Slade for confirmation. "Correct. The sudden disturbance Rage sustained roused him."

"Now he's out for revenge in classic villain style. He believes Slade is helping him return to power, but in reality Slade is seizing the opportunity to destroy what's left of Trigon before he regains too much more strength. Therefore, we need to find out how exactly we're going to do this, because I get the feeling it's going to take more than a frontal assault alone to do it." She finished. Everyone nodded and voiced their agreement. Suddenly, both Knowledge and Braved shot straight up.

"What?" Raven turned to her emotions. "We have to go. Now." Brave said. She sounded quite concerned. "It's Beast Boy. Something is seriously wrong. We'll check it out and come back ASAP," Knowledge reassured. And with that, they sank down through the ground and out of Nevermore. And the instant they left, Nevermore was rocked by an insane shockwave.

Beast Boy exited into Raven's room as soon as he saw them hit the library. His face betrayed his heart. "Why the hell would she do that? She knew! She knew that I was trying to say it, knew that I had gone through hell and back just to even feel comfortable enough to even try, and knew what that BITCH symbolizes to me!!!" He shouted to no one. Apparently, his brain associated extreme anger with raw power, because as he punched her bed in frustration his fist went gorilla and tore a hole through it.

Not even caring, he stormed his way out of the Tower. He transformed into a hawk and soared over the small body of water that separated his former home from Jump City. He had almost reached land when he flared and turned to get one good, final look. _"I should at least write a final letter or something," _He thought. He made up his mind and flew back. Entering the tower again, he grabbed a bold black pen and notepaper and began to write.

**Dear Titans, **he wrote. He thought about what he wanted to say, and continued.

**Well, it's been good knowing you all. I couldn't just up and leave without at least saying goodbye, and in the current situation this is the best I can do. I really wish things didn't have to be this way. If she had just found it in her heart to at least forgive me for my existence and acknowledge my efforts... Well, anyway, I guess it's not important now. I feel like I owe you guys my life, which I know I do on multiple occasions, just like you guys probably have owed me yours at some point. **

**Robin, you gave me a chance. I want to thank you for that. You let me on your team with seemingly no chance to be a serious hero, and with your help I went from being a clueless little boy to the man I am today. I remember the day I met you, and I have this to say: I'll always remember the time I had here, "sir." **

**Cyborg, from the moment we met we had a good influence on each other. You confirmed that at least not _all _of my jokes were duds. I made you realize that you aren't a "monster," but rather just a regular guy who wears his workings on the outside instead of in. We laughed together, played video games together, and almost killed each other over tofu vs. meat. I'm going to really miss that argument.**

**Starfire, I don't know what a "milnip wooserloop" is, but I hope it's a good thing since it's the last opinion that I'll ever hear you voice of me. I learned a lot from you, and you were like the big sister I never had to me. I'll miss you.**

**And lastly...I don't know what to say. I really just don't, Raven. When we met, you actually said you thought I was funny. I thought that maybe I had found a girl who could appreciate me. And I don't know what I did to blow that, but you've hated me ever since. I tried as hard as I could. I risked having my head and my ass being placed in two different dimensions by daring to get near you when no one else would. I was there for you when Malchoir hurt you. I guess you didn't notice, but every time you were hurt in battle I went berserk. **

**The Beast came out _twice _for you, both when Adonis tried to attack you and when Slade tried to take you on the fateful night that was almost the end of the world. But apparently you don't give a damn. After all I had done, all I had dared to do, the support I had given when no one else could, you wait right until I've just gathered the courage to reveal my feelings to slap me in the face. I just hope that it made you happy. That's all I've wanted, was to see you happy. If shredding my heart was what it took, so be it I guess.**

**I love you guys, and I'll never forget you or the times we had. I'd leave you contact info if I knew it. Just... don't come searching for me. **

**Oh, and one more thing, Robin. Either ask Starfire out or give the others the peace of not having to watch you drool all over her.**

**It's been fun,**

**Garfield "Beast Boy" Logan **

He laid the pen down, sad but satisfied with his final words. He turned to leave only to be blocked by two objects, one yellow and one green. Instinctively, he went gorilla and backhanded the two figures out of his way. Registering what the two "objects" were, he demorphed and ran over to the tangled mess that was Brave and Knowledge.

"I am so sorry," Beast Boy apologized, after he helped pick them back up. Knowledge gave one of her gentle laughs. "Forgiven, Garfield. No damage done. At least, not to us," she added. Brave completely took that the wrong way. "Yeah, there's gonna be damage to _you _in a second," Brave growled, half joking. Beast Boy was confused. About several things.

"Wait, how the hell are you guys here? You can get out of Nevermore?" Beast Boy had never considered that possibility. "Yes and no. When Raven is in Nevermore, one of her emotions can potentially take control until she stops them. That's why Raven rarely comes to Nevermore," Knowledge laughed again.

"O...k... That still doesn't explain why two of you are out in your own forms," Beast Boy was trying to keep up. "Oh, come now Beast Boy. If you think about recent events it should be perfectly clear." Beast Boy thought back. _"Ok...Raven isn't here, so it'd be possible for one of them to replace her. The other one...think!" _He pondered it for a moment before he understood. "Two parts... he said slowly. He continued more excitedly now. "Two parts, meaning two spirits? Souls? Whatever, two of those in one body. So if there two parts to Raven when she went in, then two parts could come back out!"

Knowledge smiled. "Exactly. And we're here to shred that letter and take you back, Beast Boy. While understandable, your reaction to Terra was extremely uncalled for. Terra is another force to add to the team for the moment. A force that we need, just like you. You hurt Raven just as much, if not more so, than you are feeling right now," Knowledge waited to Beast Boy's reaction. He showed some surprise, but not nearly as much as the yellow-clad emotion was expecting.

"What you accused her of doing to you is what Malchoir did to her, Beast Boy. It's what Terra did to you. She believes now that you think she's just as bad as Malchoir and Terra. You have to come down and set this straight. We need you, Beast Boy. _She _needs you. Come with us," Knowledge finished softly. "Yeah, quit being an asshole and get your sorry can movin'" Brave added. Knowledge facepalmed.

Beast Boy looked Knowledge in the eye. "Knowledge, I know that you are the part of Raven that knows what she thinks and keeps here memories. But you don't get it, do you? Haven't you noticed? When I was in your library, it was all dusty. Happy calls you 'Ol 'Dusty' as a joke. In other words, your library hasn't been active because your connections have been severed," He paused as Knowledge's face drained of color as she realized he was right. "You don't know what Raven thinks or feels right now. And despite having had a connection with her for so long, you guys don't know her half as well as I do. You're only parts," H finished.

Both emotions' jaws were on the floor. Everything the green changeling had said made perfectly logical sense, and on most accounts he was right. Of all the emotions, Knowledge was the only one that could possibly say she truly knew Raven. But in reality, Beast Boy saw the whole person. All of the emotions only saw each other, never truly being able to get to know the real Raven. Knowledge finally nodded.

"Very well. But know this: It's not too late yet. The point of no return will be when this ordeal is passed and your friends read that letter with you gone. You have until then to reconcile with Raven," Knowledge said. And with that, they sank through the floor back into Nevermore. Beast Boy stood there, thinking about what had just happened. "Wow. I just chewed out Knowledge. And with every right, too. She thinks she knows Raven so well...well, so did I.

"_**Yes, she can be quite the deceptive one when she wants to be." **_Beast Boy's eyes widened as he spun around, looking for the source of the voice. _**"You don't recognize me? I'm hurt," **_The voice said mockingly. Wheels turned and everything finally clicked. _"What do you want, Trigon?" _He tried to remain calm and cool. _**"I sensed your pain. My dear daughter is quite good at lying and deception. Ah... good to see she's following in her father's footsteps after all. I was beginning to worry that she might actually overcome her demon side," **_Trigon laughed with pure pleasure. _"She is NOTHING like you! She lives to do good! She has nothing to do with you and your demons!!" _Beast Boy yelled. How dare he say such things?!

"_**Oh? She lives for good, does she? So it was good when she lied to you, led you on, and then shoved Terra in your face? It was good when she brutalized you in Tokyo? All the times she's injured you over little things, that's all been for good? She **_**can ****_do good, no doubt. But in your case, I guess she decided that she could amuse herself with you," _**Beast Boy's jaw shook. Not out of anger. Not out of fear. Out of defeat. As much as the green elf hated to say it, Trigon was right. She was a hero, lived her life for the cause of good...except when it came to him. He hung his head. And felt it hang slightly heavier. He lifted it back up, confused. "Is it just me, or did my head grow like ten pounds heavier?" He voiced his thoughts aloud.

"_**Oh, they don't weigh **_**that ****_much. You'll get used to it. And I'll have to get used to being so... small. But this is only temporary. I just need you briefly until true power is in my grasp again," _**Trigon's voice was full of malicious laughter. Beast Boy's eyes widened in shock. All four of them. Horns and extra eyes grew onto the changeling's head. The small claws on his hands doubled in size. His green hair lengthened until it reached waist level. And with that, the Fusion was a fusion again. _"Trigon...he's too similar to Raven. He can... Oh, God. No! No! N-" _And with that, Beast Boy was trapped in the silent part of his mind by the purely evil entity that he now shared a brain with. Trigon was back.

A/N

From the episode "Go!" when the Titans first met. Beast Boy called him "sir" until Robin got annoyed and told him to stop.

From the episode "Forces of Nature", Starfire gets pissed and calls Beast Boy a "Chlor-Bag Barbrenilk(sp?)." At the end, Beast Boy asks her if he's still a chlorbag, and Starfire says that he is more of a "milnip wooserloop."


	14. Apology and decision

Robin: You know, this lack of reviews is getting annoying.

Raven: You mean like that time you were annoyed at Beast Boy for raiding your closet?

Cyborg: Wait, you mean when BB stole everything out of Robin's closet and Robin wound up chasing after him wearing a bath towel and sunglasses? I still have the security tapes of that. Fun to watch when I get bored on night watch shifts.

Robin: ...I _will _find a way to get those tapes deleted. Anyway, basic message is REVIEW!!!!

Starfire: Yes, please friends! Do the viewing of our re for your input!

Beast Boy: Yeah! Tell ya what, we get ten more reviews and Raven'll do a pole dance.

Raven: ... Cyborg, check my ears. Because I think I just heard Beast Boy refer to me doing a pole dance. And if I'm hearing right, then _someone _here is going to DIE!

Beast Boy: Shit! Theme song while I run my ass off!

When there's trouble you know who to call. Teen Titans!

From their tower, they can see it all. Teen Titans!

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

'Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol, Teen Titans GO!

(Beast Boy runs across the normal cinema, chased by Raven)

With their superpowers they unite. Teen Titans!

Never met a villain that they liked. Teen Titans!

(Beast Boy choking on black tentacles)

They've got the bad guys on the run

They never stop 'till the job gets done

'Cuz when the world is losin' all control

Teen Titans GO! Teen Titans GO!

(Instead of the five of them standing, Raven continues to chase BB while the others laugh.)

If your heart is black you better watch out

You cannot escape the team

When they catch you there won't be any doubt

You've been beaten by the teens

Beaten by the teens!

1,2,3,4 GO!

Last time, on Fused...

"_**Yes, she can be quite the deceptive one when she wants to be," **_came a voice.Beast Boy's eyes widened as he spun around, looking for the source of the voice. _**"You don't recognize me? I'm hurt," **_The voice said mockingly. Wheels turned and everything finally clicked. _"What do you want, Trigon?" _He tried to remain calm and cool. _**"I sensed your pain. My dear daughter is quite good at lying and deception. Ah... good to see she's following in her father's footsteps after all. I was beginning to worry that she might actually overcome her demon side," **_Trigon laughed with pure pleasure. _"She is NOTHING like you! She lives to do good! She has nothing to do with you and your demons!!" _Beast Boy yelled. How dare he say such things?!

"_**Oh? She lives for good, does she? So it was good when she lied to you, led you on, and then shoved Terra in your face? It was good when she brutalized you in Tokyo? All the times she's injured you over little things, that's all been for good? She **_**can ****_do good, no doubt. But in your case, I guess she decided that she could amuse herself with you," _**Beast Boy's jaw shook. Not out of anger. Not out of fear. Out of defeat. As much as the green elf hated to say it, Trigon was right. She was a hero, lived her life for the cause of good...except when it came to him. He hung his head. And felt it hang slightly heavier. He lifted it back up, confused. "Is it just me, or did my head grow like ten pounds heavier?" He voiced his thoughts aloud.

"_**Oh, they don't weigh **_**that ****_much. You'll get used to it. And I'll have to get used to being so... small. But this is only temporary. I just need you briefly until true power is in my grasp again," _**Trigon's voice was full of malicious laughter. Beast Boy's eyes widened in shock. All four of them. Horns and extra eyes grew onto the changeling's head. The small claws on his hands doubled in size. His green hair lengthened until it reached waist level. And with that, the Fusion was a fusion again. _"Trigon...he's too similar to Raven. He can... Oh, God. No! No! N-" _And with that, Beast Boy was trapped in the silent part of his mind by the purely evil entity that he now shared a brain with. Trigon was back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Knowledge and Brave rose up from the floor into the library, surrounded by a confused and questioning group of Titans. "What the _hell _was that?" Raven asked, referring to the thunderous earthquake that had just ripped through Nevermore.

Knowledge's voice quivered worse than Timid's. "Beast Boy... he left the Tower. Wrote you all a final note. We sensed the sudden jolt of emotion in him, and attempted to bring him back. However, he gave us the cold shoulder. Said we knew nothing about you, and he's actually partially right as of the moment. This Fusion incident has left us unable to interact properly with your mind. You can still feel us and, obviously, interact with us in Nevermore, but my library isn't keeping track of your feelings or thoughts. As to the quaking, I cannot tell," she finished, waiting for Raven's reaction. Shockingly enough, it was Slade that spoke first.

"The boy is in danger. In more ways than one. I believe I can alleviate his worst troubles if I act quickly enough, but it will require you all to assist from in here," He said. Robin's eyes widened. _"That sounded almost like...concern. Like honest concern for Beast Boy. Is it possible...?" _His head was spinning on the subject of Slade. Aloud, he said "Slade, you mean you have to go out of Nevermore?"

"Yes. What I need you to do is go to Rage's realm. Go down as far as you can, and look for a rock with chains on it. Raven, your powers and your powers alone will be able to break them. Inside will be Trigon, in one form or another. If my suspicions are correct, his body will be there unmoving. Although you will not be able to deal any serious harm, you must attack to distract him," Slade finished coolly.

"Friend Slade, what are your suspicions?" Robin took a breath in. Hearing the terms" friend" and "Slade" in the same sentence was going to take some getting used to. "I fear that Trigon has taken advantage of his similarity to Raven. Not in personality," He added, regarding the infuriated look on Raven's face. "Like it or not, Trigon's powers are the same. I fear that, like my Irrelevant soldiers before, he has used that shared trait and added himself into the Fusion," He closed his eyes and listened to the various gasps and "oh no" and "oh man" voices. "I shall go and attempt to free Beast Boy. Go and find Trigon. Now," Slade ordered. Knowledge nodded. She took Slade by the hand, teleported him into the common room of Titan's Tower, and disappeared back to her friends.

Slade made his way from the common room to the kitchen. _"Those two will make an...interesting...couple once they reconcile with each other," _Slade mused. After the events of Trigon's prophecy's fulfillment, Slade's respect of the Titans had grown, particularly in Raven's case. He could think of no others that would fight the seemingly losing battle against Trigon and actually win.

"_Damn. Why do they need this big of a tower?" _Slade took the elevator to the second floor. He'd barely exited the door when he heard noises coming from a room with a door that said "Beast Boy", with a sign underneath that read "Gas mask required - Cyborg." Shaking his head, Slade tried opening the door. It, however, required Beast Boy's molecular scan to open. Eyeing the scan panel, he skipped the subtle approach.

The masked villain slammed his fist into the scanner, causing the door to fly open. "Heh. Problem solved," he said to himself. Entering the room, he immediately made a mental note to heed Cyborg's warnings in the future. It smelled like a rotting horse in the room.

Slade didn't have to look long to find his target. Standing right in front of him was a roughly 6 foot tall, green-skinned version of Trigon. "As I thought. Have you truly been reduced so far as to take a mere teenager's body as your own? That's pretty pathetic, really," Slade said, launching a right hook at Trigon's face. "Heh. I have the best of both worlds here, wouldn't you say? Not only do I have a body to reside in while I recharge my powers entirely, I also have a boy that my daughter 'loves' trapped inside," Trigon laughed as he said the word "loves."

"Recharge your powers. hm? You don't have the strength to withstand an all-out assault from the Titans _and _myself," Slade realized aloud. Trigon laughed again. "Maybe, mortal, but if you destroy me you destroy _him _as well. Are you really willing t-" Trigon's speech was cut off as his face began changing. Soon it became that of the regular Fusion. "Slade, listen to me," Beast Boy's voice rang out in desperation. "I can't keep this up long. Tell her...tell Raven.. I'm sorry. I was a selfish ass who doesn't even deserve her. Tell her that so I can be at rest when you have to destroy me," Were Beast Boy's last words before his face melted back into Trigon's.

Slade growled. He knew that they had to destroy Trigon while he was weak. He also knew that it would mean annihilating Beast Boy. "I shall go now. I have some business to attend to. We shall meet again soon enough," Slade said before running for Raven's room back into Nevermore.

The group had barely even entered Rage's realm when Raven sensed Slade's presence in Nevermore. "Guys, something's wrong. Slade's back already. Something must have happened, come on. Back to the libr-" Raven was cut short by Slade.

"No need. I come bearing dire news. My suspicions were correct Trigon has connected with Beast Boy, essentially trapping your friend in his own mind while Trigon takes complete control. He is, however, weak as of the moment," He paused. "What's your point, Slade?" Robin asked tersely. _"Please don't tell me Trigon can be killed right now. If he can...it'd be a choice between two evils," _The Boy Wonder thought sadly.

"My point is that Trigon does not have enough power to defend himself from an all-out frontal assault. If we go now, we will be able to annihilate him from all existence," Slade finished. "But what of friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked. "Would he not be destroyed as well?"

"That would be why it's dire news, my dear girl. We must decide. If we take Trigon down now, he will not have a chance to cause any harm to the outside world. However, we will also have to destroy Beast Boy in the process, eliminating any chance we may have of splitting him from Trigon," Slade bowed his head.

"And if we let him go, he continues to grow while we search for a way to save him," Raven said sadly, bitterly. _"All of this is my fault. I could have stopped Mumbo from fusing Beast Boy and myself. I could have thought about someone besides myself and realized what seeing Terra would do to Beast Boy. I should have gone after him. All the things I could have done... and I didn't. DAMN you Raven!" _ "So STUPID!" She finished her thought out loud without meaning to. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Sorry," she said softly. "Look, at much as I don't want to say this, taking Trigon down is more important than saving Beast Boy," Robin looked like he loathed the sound of his own voice. "WHAT?!" Starfire's eyes glowed green. "We will NOT give up on our friend! We cannot destroy the Trigon while he inhabits Beast Boy's body!" The alien princess cried.

"Sorry, Starfire. But look at the big picture. We stop Trigon now, he's toast and millions, billions of people are saved at the cost of one. We let him go, we may find that there is no way to get Beast Boy back and we let Trigon take the world in his hand because of our lack of action," Robin couldn't look Starfire straight in the eye. "Ok, show of hands. All in favor of going up and taking Trigon down, hands up," Robin watched the crowd of emotions, Titans and Slade. The hands of Knowledge, Brave, Cyborg, Slade, Rage, Rude, and surprisingly Happy rose. Robin cocked an eyebrow and counted. "Seven in favor. Everyone against taking Trigon down now, hands up," Robin counted. Starfire, Raven, Timid, Love and Wisdom shot up.

"Seven in favor, five against," Robin tallied up. "Looks like we're headed topside." Starfire's eyes glowed bright green. _"How can we just annihilate a friend like this? There has to be another way! Has to be," _Starfire began to cry softly as they made their way to the Forbidden Door. She wasn't the only one, either. Raven was in tears as well, looking down at the ground as she walked. She whirled around, tears whipping into her hair at a touch on her shoulder. "May I have a second?" Slade asked. Raven nodded and slowed down, reaching the back of the group.

"When I confronted Trigon, Beast Boy was able to speak momentarily. Although I could relate his message to you myself, it would be better for you to see it," And with that, he placed a finger to the gem on her forehead. Instantly, the memory flooded into Raven's mind.

_Raven was in Beast Boy's room, looking at Trigon's green form. "Recharge your powers. hm? You don't have the strength to withstand an all-out assault from the Titans and myself," Slade realized aloud. Trigon laughed again. "Maybe, mortal, but if you destroy me you destroy him as well. Are you really willing t-" Trigon's speech was cut off as his face began changing. Soon it became that of the regular Fusion. "Slade, listen to me," Beast Boy's voice rang out in desperation. "I can't keep this up long. Tell her...tell Raven.. I'm sorry. I was a selfish ass who doesn't even deserve her. Tell her that so I can be at rest when you have to destroy me." _

Raven's eyes flew open with fresh tears. _"Damn him," _Raven would have been somewhat happier if Beast Boy had at least gotten over her or given up when they destroyed him. But no, he just _had _to still love her. Raven looked up to the skies of Nevermore, wondering how the hell one spell from Mumbo Jumbo could create this much trouble.


	15. Bring it on

\/p>

Starfire: Glorious! Three more reviews!

Raven: Yay. Wait, where the hell's my cloak?

Beast Boy: (dressed like Yami Yugi from Yugioh, using Raven's cloak for the school uniform) If you want your cloak back, you will duel me for it! (waves his card deck in her face).

Raven: ...Ok, I'll bargain. We'll play your stupid little game. Don't give me that look, I can read your mind and learn how to play perfectly well. Give me ten minutes to sift through your collection, make a deck, and the winner does _everything _the winner tells them to do for the next month.

Beast Boy: (grinning evilly) Deal!

(15 minutes later)

Beast Boy: WTF! That is such a crock of...

Raven: Beast Boy, I'm sicing three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and a 5000 ATK Satelite Cannon on you. First thing you're doing is giving me my damned cloak back. 

Beast Boy: (getting laughed at by the others) Fine... 

Cyborg: And now, having been entirely random, we present to you the next chapter of Fused!

Beast Boy: And don't forget my promise! Seven more reviews and Raven does a-"

Raven: I love having powers that stem from darkness. (The cards glow, the monsters come out and and one of the Dragons blasts him out the window) Hey, someone had to do it. I'm getting lazy...

Theme Song fun!

When there's trouble you know who to call. Teen Titans!

From their tower, they can see it all. Teen Titans!

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

'Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol, Teen Titans GO!

With their superpowers they unite. Teen Titans!

Never met a villain that they liked. Teen Titans!

They've got the bad guys on the run

They never stop 'till the job gets done

'Cuz when the world is losin' all control

Teen Titans GO! Teen Titans GO!

If your heart is black you better watch out

You cannot escape the team

When they catch you there won't be any doubt

You've been beaten by the teens

Beaten by the teens

Previously, on Fused...

"Sorry, Starfire. But look at the big picture. We stop Trigon now, he's toast and millions, billions of people are saved at the cost of one. We let him go, we may find that there is no way to get Beast Boy back and we let Trigon take the world in his hand because of our lack of action," Robin couldn't look Starfire straight in the eye. "Ok, show of hands. All in favor of going up and taking Trigon down, hands up," Robin watched the crowd of emotions, Titans and Slade. The hands of Knowledge, Brave, Cyborg, Slade, Rage, Rude, and surprisingly Happy rose. Robin cocked an eyebrow and counted. "Seven in favor. Everyone against taking Trigon down now, hands up," Robin counted. Starfire, Raven, Timid, Love and Wisdom shot up.

"Seven in favor, five against," Robin tallied up. "Looks like we're headed topside." Starfire's eyes glowed bright green. _"How can we just annihilate a friend like this? There has to be another way! Has to be," _Starfire began to cry softly as they made their way to the Forbidden Door. She wasn't the only one, either. Raven was in tears as well, looking down at the ground as she walked. She whirled around, tears whipping into her hair at a touch on her shoulder. "May I have a second?" Slade asked. Raven nodded and slowed down, reaching the back of the group.

"When I confronted Trigon, Beast Boy was able to speak momentarily. Although I could relate his message to you myself, it would be better for you to see it," And with that, he placed a finger to the gem on her forehead. Instantly, the memory flooded into Raven's mind.

_Raven was in Beast Boy's room, looking at Trigon's green form. "Recharge your powers. hm? You don't have the strength to withstand an all-out assault from the Titans and myself," Slade realized aloud. Trigon laughed again. "Maybe, mortal, but if you destroy me you destroy him as well. Are you really willing t-" Trigon's speech was cut off as his face began changing. Soon it became that of the regular Fusion. "Slade, listen to me," Beast Boy's voice rang out in desperation. "I can't keep this up long. Tell her...tell Raven.. I'm sorry. I was a selfish ass who doesn't even deserve her. Tell her that so I can be at rest when you have to destroy me." _

Raven's eyes flew open with fresh tears. _"Damn him," _Raven would have been somewhat happier if Beast Boy had at least gotten over her or given up when they destroyed him. But no, he just _had _to still love her. Raven looked up to the skies of Nevermore, wondering how the hell one spell from Mumbo Jumbo could create this much trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**How can you humans stand to be so damned small?" **_Trigon was having difficulty adjusting to not being 500 feet tall. It pissed him off that he could no longer punch a wall and instantly obliterate it. Not to mention the dangers of insignificant items that weren't so insignificant now. Items such as the XBox controller he had just stepped on, sending him into a rage of curses. 

Beast Boy was laughing in his small part of the mind. _"Might as well enjoy my last few days," _He thought. He knew that his friends would make the logical choice and destroy the Fusion, him included, to stop Trigon before he gained more power. _**"You see, green one? Raven cares naught about you. She is perfectly willing to blow you away just to complete her own vengeful ends against me," **_Trigon said with a smirk in his mental voice. Beast Boy ignored him, just like he had been for the past hour. They were destroying Trigon; he just happened to be stuck in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

"_At least I was able to tell her... I hope she gets over me after I go. What does she always say? God? No... Oh yeah. Azar. Azar be with her. Give her strength in this..." _Beast Boy felt strange giving a final prayer to a god, or at least a powerful figure in Azarathian culture, that he knew nothing about. But it was someone Raven believed in, and that was all he needed to know. He thought wistfully back to the last time he heard the line "that's all we need to know."

Flashback

"_I said NO!" Raven turned whirled at him, eyes colored read. The tofu eggs in Beast Boy's hands exploded upward, and she left the room hurriedly. "Maybe you should go apologize," Robin suggested. _

"_Me? I'm not the one who just turned breakfast into a battlefield." Beast Boy exclaimed. "Yeah, but after the weirdness that went down last night you should know better than to go messin' with her," Cyborg added, crossing the room to do the dishes. _

"_I was _trying _to be nice," Beast Boy said "but no matter how hard I try she still treats me like tofu eggs!" He exclaimed. Continuing on his rant, he said "You know, she's never once laughed at any of my jokes?"_

"_At least she listens. I just kinda tune ya out," Cyborg said, not looking up from the dishes. Beast Boy frowned. _

"_Raven is...complicated. There is much about her we are not meant to understand." Starfire said warmly. "Then how are we supposed to deal with her? How can we even trust her? I mean" Beast Boy started to rant again, but Robin cut him off._

"_She's our friend. What more do we need to know?"_

A/N: Thank God for downloadable episodes. Makes memory sequences way easier. Entire scene is from "Nevermore."

End flashback

Beast Boy would have smiled if he could. It was on that day that Cyborg and himself were fated to meet Raven's emotions, ultimately helping Raven to reassert control over Rage, who at the time had taken on a Trigon-like appearance. Now, ironically enough, he had taken on a similar transformation and his friends were coming to stop _him_.

They exited the Forbidden Door in groups of three, as to not overcrowd Raven's room. Only two of Raven's emotions could follow, so they chose Brave and Rage for their fighting skills. Slade led the group, tracing his steps back to the broken down door of Beast Boy's room. Trigon no longer remained there, however. 

"Damn," Slade cursed aloud. "Got him! He's in the common room," Cyborg said, pointing to the radar on his arm. They all nodded and began to make their way towards the area of interest. Reaching the door, Robin stepped forward and pressed his hand to the recognition panel. The twin hydraulic doors slid to the side with a hiss to reveal the green demon sitting in front of the computer, researching the Fusion further. He spun in the chair as the doors opened.

"**Ah. So you finally came. I was wondering how much time I had before I was confronted. Your friend really is quite amusing. His pathetic memories, weak jokes and attempts to resist me all entertain me greatly. A pity he will have to be disposed of if you want to destroy me," **Trigon laughed twistedly. 

"Beast Boy, if you can hear me... I'm sorry too. Sorry I ever brought her out," Raven said, jerking a thumb at the blonde-haired girl behind her. Terra spluttered in protest, but the truth was that she couldn't deny the pain she caused Beast Boy. As Trigon rose from the seat, a small army of his hellfire soldiers materialized from the ground. 

"I... I was thoughtless. I always have been, to you. I-," She was cut off as Trigon swung the first punch. Raven dodged, and as the battle began she continued. "I always treated you like crap. You're the only person that never gave up the cause of making me feel... human." She dodged another flurry of punches, unrelenting in her speech. She sliced through a few demon soldiers with an Azarathian energy blade and continued.

"You were always there, trying to make me laugh. You were there when I needed someone to lean on, and you were there every time I was about to get hurt. If you had your own body right now, I know you'd be back to back with me so you'd be able to protect me," She said, grabbing two demons and slamming them together with her bare hands. "I am so sorry it has to go down like this, Beast Boy. You will _always _be the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about before sleep takes me." She rolled to dodge a barrage of swords.

Closing her eyes, she said "Goodbye, Beast Boy." She turned to the battle, focused 150 percent on it and fueled by pure fury. Yet... she didn't grow her usual four eyes. Or go into tentacle mode. Instead, a calm, cold rage settled into her heart as she leapt directly _through _a line of demon soldiers, ripping them apart with her bare hands as he flew towards Trigon. 

\/p> 


	16. Truth and Reconciliation

\/p>

Robin: Ooooooooooh, sweet. Looks like it's fight time.

Cyborg: Place your bets, grab your popcorn and settle in ya'll! 

Raven: Ten bucks on Terra getting her ass beat. Er... did I just say that out loud?

Everyone: (sweatdrop)

Theme Song fun!

When there's trouble you know who to call. Teen Titans!

From their tower, they can see it all. Teen Titans!

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

'Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol, Teen Titans GO!

With their superpowers they unite. Teen Titans!

Never met a villain that they liked. Teen Titans!

They've got the bad guys on the run

They never stop 'till the job gets done

'Cuz when the world is losin' all control

Teen Titans GO! Teen Titans GO!

If your heart is black you better watch out

You cannot escape the team

When they catch you there won't be any doubt

You've been beaten by the teens

Beaten by the teens

"Beast Boy, if you can hear me... I'm sorry too. Sorry I ever brought her out," Raven said, jerking a thumb at the blonde-haired girl behind her. Terra spluttered in protest, but the truth was that she couldn't deny the pain she caused Beast Boy. As Trigon rose from the seat, a small army of his hellfire soldiers materialized from the ground. 

"I... I was thoughtless. I always have been, to you. I-," She was cut off as Trigon swung the first punch. Raven dodged, and as the battle began she continued. "I always treated you like crap. You're the only person that never gave up the cause of making me feel... human." She dodged another flurry of punches, unrelenting in her speech. She sliced through a few demon soldiers with an Azarathian energy blade and continued.

"You were always there, trying to make me laugh. You were there when I needed someone to lean on, and you were there every time I was about to get hurt. If you had your own body right now, I know you'd be back to back with me so you'd be able to protect me," She said, grabbing two demons and slamming them together with her bare hands. "I am so sorry it has to go down like this, Beast Boy. You will _always _be the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about before sleep takes me." She rolled to dodge a barrage of swords.

Closing her eyes, she said "Goodbye, Beast Boy." She turned to the battle, focused 150 percent on it and fueled by pure fury. Yet... she didn't grow her usual four eyes. Or go into tentacle mode. Instead, a calm, cold rage settled into her heart as she leapt directly _through _a line of demon soldiers, ripping them apart with her bare hands as he flew towards Trigon. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The others had a real fight on their hands. The common room's lack of flat surface to fight on was causing troubles for those who couldn't fly. Robin couldn't get enough room behind him to get a decent flying kick working, while Cyborg's sonic cannon was recoiling too much for him to be able to use it without ramming into someone or something else. The only truly flat area was centered in the middle, and with all the demons plus Trigon, that area was not staying cleared off. 

Slade was having similar problems to Robin. He couldn't get enough space to break out his best moves. Instead, he mostly blocked incoming blows with his staff, taking out demon soldiers when he had the chance. Suddenly, he found himself surrounded. He could try to swing his way through, but he would be toast before he could even try a spin move. He was a goner. Well, at least he would have been, if not for a pair of green eyes in the sky.

"HAH!" Starfire yelled. She blasted a demon at her six with one hand and blew a circle around Slade with the other. When the dust cleared, Slade was finishing off the two demons that had survived the Tamaranian's assault. Starfire saw this and flew off, smiting demons left and right with her starbolts. 

Terra launched herself at a demon, throwing a hard left hook... and passing right through him. "What the...?" She wondered, looking at her hand. She tried again, and the demon simply laughed at her. Suddenly, the soldier was struck down by Brave, who looked down at Terra with a knowing look.

"You're a spirit right now, Terra. Your body is still in stone." The green-clad Raven said. "So I'm useless?" Terra asked, looking downward. _"Figures. The one time I could really prove my apologies to the Titans and I can't even fight," _Terra thought with bitter irony.

"I didn't say that. Get out of here and find your body. It's in a cave about two miles out of here. When you get there, say our usual words: Azarath Metrion Zinthos. If you're heart is true," Brave said, looking intensely at the blonde, "you will be restored to your former self." Terra nodded and ran.

The blonde geokinetic was panting by the time she reached the cave. _"I didn't even know spirits got tired. Bummer," _Terra thought, entering the cave and winding her way up the trail. When she got there, she was shocked. "Terra. A true friend. A Teen Titan," She read aloud. She looked up at herself. "Alright, let's do this," Terra told herself. She was suddenly nervous. What if it didn't work? She gritted her teeth against that thought. "Screw it! AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" She yelled loud enough that her potential kids probably heard it. Her body, both spirit and physical, began to glow yellow. Slowly, Terra's spirit self began to sink into the stone. And slowly, the stone gave way to flesh and blood. Finally, Terra was left standing on her podium, alive. 

Elated, she moved her arms and legs. Pleasantly surprised at the lack of stiff joints or sore bones, Terra examined herself. She had been preserved perfectly. And she was wearing that god-forbidden armor of Slade's. "Oh, no!" She cried. She remembered Slade telling her that the armor was part of her skin. But that was not the case anymore. She stripped herself of every bit of that hated suit, leaving her bare. _"Shit. Now what am I supposed to do, walk back and fight naked?" _As if in reply to her thoughts, she looked to the side of her former resting place and saw the clothes she had been wearing the day she met the Titans neatly folded next to the podium. 

Dressing quickly, she tried out her powers. She raised a rock, hands glowing yellow, and jumped up onto it. Then she grabbed a set of smaller stones and threw them at the armor pieces, grinding them to dust. "Excellent. All systems go. Get back there and show 'em hell," She told herself, speeding back towards the Tower.

Raven was going toe to toe with her "father," sending energy-infused punches left and right. Trigon easily blocked each blow, laughing and taunting her. **"What's the matter? Can't you at least get in a decent shot? I thought you would have more of a drive to destroy your green pest than this," **He said, smirking in the most twisted way. Finally, Raven lost it and did exactly what she told herself she wouldn't do. Her body crackled with black power bolts. Her hands were engulfed in black flames. Then, suddenly, every ounce of power she had unleashed itself from her hands, blasting Trigon directly and blowing a hole through the wall. Robin and Cyborg narrowly escaped it, and the same couldn't be said for the demon soldiers. 

The green body on the floor twisted, mutating. Slowly it lost its Trigon-like features. And suddenly, it was Beast Boy's body laying on the floor, unmoving. The REAL Beast Boy's body. "Beast Boy!" Raven cried, running forward. She stopped dead when she heard laughter. Trigon's laughter, to be exact.

"**You thought you could destroy me while I was fused because I was weak, did you? My dear daughter, you are quite foolish. Did you not realize that the two of you were separated when I stepped in? Do you really think that I would put my whole being into such a pathetic form? Ah, but he served my purpose well," **Trigon laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Raven screamed at the sky. She didn't know where the voice was coming from, but everyone could hear it. The others were all looking around as well, trying to locate the source of the vile sound.

"**Oh, how clueless. I fused very briefly with that worthless creature. What you just fought was simply the after-effects of my connection. I needed a physical form in which to store my power. And so, I used your friend's body as such. When I left, a residual of my power remained within, but the connection that magician made with the two of you was broken. Did you not notice Rage disappearing? Or the fact that you had appeared in your own, human form?" **Trigon was now taunting her.

Raven looked around wildly. Rage was, indeed, gone. She remembered now that the only reason she could have two out was because of the Fusion connection. _"Trigon LEFT HIM! That means... Oh, Azar. We didn't just destroy Trigon. We destroyed a possessed Beast Boy!" _Raven fell to her knees. "We could have saved him..." she whispered.

"What?" Robin put a hand around her shoulders, comforting her. She looked up at him, voice trembling. "Trigon left him when the battle started to heat up. All he wanted from Beast Boy was a body to keep himself in so we couldn't attack him in Nevermore while he regained strength. And since he was done with that, he left Beast Boy," Her voice cracked. 

"But if he left Beast Boy, then why was Beast Boy still Trigon-like and attacking us?" Cyborg scratched his head in confusion. "Because a demon as powerful as Trigon leaves an aura behind him. It's like being wet. The wetter you are, the more you drip as you move. He left a residual of himself in Beast Boy, enough to keep up the transformation and the intentions. But we could have waited it out..." She buried her head in hands and cried.

"**A sad, sad story indeed. But I have yet to regain my full power. I would enjoy the time between now and when I return while it lasts. For when that time comes, your existence will be complete. And no one, not even my daughter, will be able to match me. This time, the end will be permanent. There will be no sudden final attacks. There will be no way to stop my return. I will return to claim my place as master of this dimension. And you will be finished. Until then, have fun with my children," **Were the last words of Trigon's voice before the Titans were surrounded by demons.

"Raven, get Beast Boy outta here!" Robin shouted as he engaged three soldiers at once. Raven barely had time to get her arms around the changeling's body and get it out into the hallway before...

CRASH!

It seemed as though the front wall decided it wanted to give everyone a big group hug. The entire thing just came crashing down. Raven used her powers to shield her friends; there was no way she was going to be able to support that wall with the amount of power she just used. Even the shields were straining her. 

The dust cleared to reveal 5 titans, one emotion and Slade covered in dust. "Er..." Terra sweatdropped as she released the boulder she had used to bash in the front of the common room. She was floating on a rock a few feet up from the group. "Kinda didn't think that one all the way through." She scratched the back of her head.

Despite the situation at hand, Robin smiled. True, the only reason they weren't dead was because of Raven's shields, but they would have probably not won against that army either. "Don't worry, you just saved our lives with some help from Raven," he called. Terra leapt and landed gracefully onto the common room floor. Then she saw Beast Boy.

"Oh, God no. Please tell me he's going to be alright. PLEASE!" Terra was almost yelling at Raven. The Azarathian shoved Terra back from her advancement. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up. You cared NOTHING for him! EVER! And for your information, I think I probably just killed him!"

"Raven, get him to the med lab. Cyborg, go with her, run ever pertinent scan and test you can. Starfire, could you and Terra work on putting that wall back up?" Robin asked with a smile. Terra looked embarrassed. With a "hmph," Starfire pushed the wall back into place and welded it there with her starbolts. She evidently didn't want or need Terra's help. Robin sighed. "Ok, change of plans," The Boy Wonder said. "Terra, as deadly as this is going to seem, I want you to go talk to Raven. Alone. The two of you _have _to reconcile with each other. I've got the weirdest feeling that somehow, some way, the two of you will need to be able to willingly work together as one for Beast Boy," He finished.

Terra looked at Robin skeptically. "You want me to drag Ms. Ender of the World '07 out from Beast Boy and try to say 'I'm sorry for betraying you and trying to kill you'? I mean, I could go buy a .44 and get the same result with less drama," She said. Robin face-palmed and gave her a clear "shut up and do it" look. "Fine, I'll go commit suicide. Yeesh," Terra walked away for the med lab.

Raven was sitting at Beast Boy's bedside when Terra walked in. Raven resisted the urge to imitate Starfire and simply sat there as if no one else was there. 

Terra cleared her throat and Raven looked up at her venomously. "What in Azar's name do you want?" Raven asked coldly. Terra raised her eyes heavenward and shook her head.

"I told Robin it was a bad idea. Forget I even showed up." Terra began to walk out, but felt a hand shoot out and grab her shoulder. A black aura surrounded a spare chair and moved it in front of the blonde girl. She took this as an invitation to sit down, so she did so. "Talk," Raven said in a far softer tone than Terra had expected.

Terra eyed Raven suspiciously. "Is this the part where you seem nicey-nice until I start talking and then you throw me out the window?" Terra asked nervously. Raven smirked slightly. "No, Terra. I know right now that Beast would want me to hear you out and not blast you for everything you've done. So, talk," the pale girl gestured for her to being.

Terra took a deep breath. "Ok, I want to say first of all that I am really, really, really time infinity sorry for what I did. I was confused. My entire life, I've had powers that I couldn't control. You know what that feels like," she began. Raven nodded and smiled sadly. "When Slade offered his help in exchange for my apprenticeship, I didn't realize his intentions. And before I knew it, I was conformed. I began to see things through his views. And in the end...the true me came through. The kid backpacker came back. I... I tried to kill you. All of you. And I exploited the weakness that your father cursed on you. I had no idea... You can take a few whacks at me if you want," Terra added, trying out some humor. 

To her surprise, Raven laughed. "Terra, I can't stay mad forever. You did terrible things. You brought the city to its knees. You served our worst enemy. You betrayed us. But in the end, you're right. You were confused. You didn't know who to trust, but you knew who helped you ultimately control your powers. It was only natural to side with him. I... I forgive you. God, this is so out of character for me. But yes, Terra. I do forgive you," She finished.

"So...friends?" Terra asked. To Terra's absolute and utter shock and amazement, Raven reached forward and dragged Terra into a hug. Terra's brain slowed way down, processing the information that Raven, the girl that she half-expected would kill her, was _hugging _her. 

Raven released the poor, confused geokinetic. She laughed again at the look on Terra's face. She looked down at Beast Boy and said "I guess love really does make you do crazy things." The words were barely out of her mouth when a sudden burst of energy flooded her head. 

"Raven?" Terra cocked her head. Raven put a hand to her gemstone. "Terra, what color is my chakra gem?" Raven asked slowly. Terra looked up, ready to answer "Red." But when she looked, she saw it glowing, and not glowing red. 

"Er...It's green, Raven. And glowing." Terra said uncertainly. Raven's eyes flew open. Her face lit up, animated. Her lips curved up into a smile large enough to possibly stunt her face permanently. "Uhm...Raven? You look like someone told you you've won a million dollars. What gives?"

Raven grabbed Terra by the wrist. _'Oh shit. This is where she kills me. I knew it," _Terra thought. But instead, the Azarathian asked, "Do you trust me?" Terra furrowed her eyebrows. "Sure," she replied. Raven was breathing heavily.

"Terra, my gemstone can sense souls. Especially strong ones. I... I feel cold. My chakra is telling me that there's a soul nearby, and that it's very weak. Somewhere in the recesses of the mind, in a 'cold' place. And if it's green..." Raven finished excitedly. Without waiting for Terra's response, she took one of the blonde's hands in hers, and placed the other hand squarely on Beast Boy's forehead. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" She chanted.

"...Where are we?" Terra asked.

\/p> 


	17. That's the spirit!

\/p>

Cyborg: Aw yeah, baby! More reviews! Keep em' comin'!

Raven: Well, it's not surprising what with the sudden plot twist of me and Terra reconciling. And by the way, I'd like to commend the author for slipping a Halo reference in a Teen Titans story. 

Beast Boy: Yeah! That was cool. For those of you scratching your heads, the original Halo game began on a starship named the _Truth and Reconciliation_. 

Robin: Beast Boy, cut back on the video games. Seriously. You know _way _too much about them. Anyway, thanks for the reviews everyone. Good to hear that the story's entertaining. 

Starfire: Beast Boy... Do I look the "hip?"

(Everyone turns to see Starfire in ripped jeans, wearing a fishnet shirt under a T-Shirt that says "Can't touch this," over the chest area.)

Everybody: Beast Boy! 

Beast Boy: Crap! Theme song while I hide!

When there's trouble you know who to call. Teen Titans!

From their tower, they can see it all. Teen Titans!

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

'Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol, Teen Titans GO!

With their superpowers they unite. Teen Titans!

Never met a villain that they liked. Teen Titans!

They've got the bad guys on the run

They never stop 'till the job gets done

'Cuz when the world is losin' all control

Teen Titans GO! Teen Titans GO!

If your heart is black you better watch out

You cannot escape the team

When they catch you there won't be any doubt

You've been beaten by the teens

Beaten by the teens

Previously, on Fused...

So...friends?" Terra asked. To Terra's absolute and utter shock and amazement, Raven reached forward and dragged Terra into a hug. Terra's brain slowed way down, processing the information that Raven, the girl that she half-expected would kill her, was _hugging _her. 

Raven released the poor, confused geokinetic. She laughed again at the look on Terra's face. She looked down at Beast Boy and said "I guess love really does make you do crazy things." The words were barely out of her mouth when a sudden burst of energy flooded her head. 

"Raven?" Terra cocked her head. Raven put a hand to her gemstone. "Terra, what color is my chakra gem?" Raven asked slowly. Terra looked up, ready to answer "Red." But when she looked, she saw it glowing, and not glowing red. 

"Er...It's green, Raven. And glowing." Terra said uncertainly. Raven's eyes flew open. Her face lit up, animated. Her lips curved up into a smile large enough to possibly stunt her face permanently. "Uhm...Raven? You look like someone told you you've won a million dollars. What gives?"

Raven grabbed Terra by the wrist. _'Oh shit. This is where she kills me. I knew it," _Terra thought. But instead, the Azarathian asked, "Do you trust me?" Terra furrowed her eyebrows. "Sure," she replied. Raven was breathing heavily.

"Terra, my gemstone can sense souls. Especially strong ones. I... I feel cold. My chakra is telling me that there's a soul nearby, and that it's very weak. Somewhere in the recesses of the mind, in a 'cold' place. And if it's green..." Raven finished excitedly. Without waiting for Terra's response, she took one of the blonde's hands in hers, and placed the other hand squarely on Beast Boy's forehead. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" She chanted.

"...Where are we?" Terra asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're in Beast Boy's mind. Well, sort of. It's kind of hard to explain," Raven said. They had disappeared from the med lab and teleported into what looked like a jungle or rainforest. Terra took in the scenery, noting that all of the animals in the surrounding area were green. _"Makes sense," _Terra thought.

"Oooookay. So kind of like his version of Nevermore?" Terra ventured a guess. 

"Similar, but not exactly. We're in what is _supposed _to be Beast Boy's spirit world. Everyone has a spirit that courses through them just like they have emotions. Nevermore is a rather special case, really. Most people don't have physical embodiments of their emotions. They exist in me for the purpose of control. Everyone, however, has a spiritual existence." Raven explained.

"Wait. You said _supposed _to be. Why isn't it? And why is his spirit existence a jungle?" Terra asked, utterly bemused.

"To answer the first question, the part of oneself that makes a person...them... has two parts. Spirit and soul combine to form a person's essence and aura. That's the part my powers can pick up on. As to your second question, it should be rather obvious," Raven said with a shrug.

"Well, no offense, but you're the one that's the expert on all this spirit and soul weirdness. Call me stupid, but I am not seeing it," Terra said, confused. Why would it be obvious?

"Okay, I'll give you a hint: your spirit world would consist of a rocky mountainside. Mine is set in a recreation of my home in Azarath. Robin's is the Batcave. Understand now?" Raven asked with a smile as they began to move through the forest.

"Oh... It's a physical representation of who we are? Where we feel most at home? That explains it. Beast Boy morphs into all sorts of different animals, so his spirit world is a jungle," Terra realized. She returned Raven's smile, proud of herself for figuring it out.

"Very good, Terra. Now, let's pick up the pace. If I'm correct, Beast Boy's soul will be in the form of a child version of himself. He'll be scared and lost. We need to bring him back and unite him with his spirit. I can do that. But we need to find hi-" Raven was cut off by a sudden rumble in the ground.

"Wasn't me," Terra said in answer to the look on Raven's face. What is _was_, however, was quickly apparent. A venerable army of Trigon's hellfire demons materialized from the ground. "Oh, great," Terra groaned.

"You guys again? Man, you are seriously picking the wrong people in the wrong place at the wrong time to fuck with," Raven said with a smirk. 

Terra spun to face Raven. "Raven, what will happen if I use my powers? Will it hurt Beast Boy? Or do my powers even work here?" She asked, worry shining through her voice.

Raven thought. She really didn't know, but what she _did _know was that if they didn't defeat the opposition, Beast Boy was cooked. "I don't know, but we'll have to risk it. Since Robin isn't here..." She smirked, "Titans, GO!"

The two girls flew off in opposite directions. Terra had made brilliant use of her powers, creating a pair of stone boxing gloves while creating a storm of stones. She spun and swung left and right, utterly destroying any and all within reach.

A few feet away, Raven was having similar success. She was all black magic, flying above her enemies and dropping Azarathian energy bombs on the demons. Occasionally she swooped down to rip a trail through the army. But she was slowly wearing out. She couldn't keep herself afloat _and _keep up the attacks forever. So, she landed and surveyed the battlefield. She grinned as she saw a medium sized tree branch close by. She flew it over to herself and grabbed it. _"It's not exactly Robin's bo staff, but the general idea still remains," _Raven smirked to herself. And suddenly, she become Azarathian Robin, throwing discs of Azarathian energy blades and using that branch to do moves that would do the Boy Wonder proud. 

Terra chanced a glance over at Raven's battle. Seeing the branch and just general Robin imitation technique gave her an idea. _"I might not have a whole lot of skill with a staff, but..." _ She remembered back when she had fought the Titans. Given, Slade helped with it, but she had created living soldiers from stone. Smirking, she took the idea to the next level.

Terra ground the rocks into clay and began to shape it. Soon there were living clay replicas of the other Titans. "Attack!" Terra ordered. Clay Cyborg rushed forward and began to fire rocks from his cannon, while clay Robin grabbed a staff made by Terra and jumped into the fray. Terra gave herself a mental pat on the back at her work and jumped in herself.

Raven had seen what Terra had done. _"The girl's creative, I gotta give her that," _She thought as her "staff" cut through another bunch of demons. But all the creativeness in the world wasn't helping the fact that they were losing by numbers. Raven was already starting to physically tire out, and Terra wasn't far behind. They needed a miracle.

Robin opened the med lab door to check on Raven, Terra and Beast Boy. Seeing only Beast Boy, he scratched his head. "Uh...where did they go?" He wondered to no one. It wasn't like Raven to abandon an injured friend. He was about to leave when he felt it. A sudden, strange feeling that felt oddly like desperation. At the same time, he realized that he could feel a...weight in the air. He didn't know how else to describe it, but it felt similar to the feeling he got when Raven teleported him.

"Ok, I am really not liking this," The Boy Wonder said, sitting down. Robin had a connection with Raven. She had teleported somewhere, he knew that. He was also pretty sure that she was in trouble. Had Terra attacked her? Or Slade? Speaking of whom..

Slade had gone, telling Starfire only that he would be back. He, too had felt the strange feelings. Unlike Robin, however, he knew exactly what they meant._ "The girl's gone after him. If Trigon catches her there, it's game, set and match," _Slade thought as he entered his old lair. He had come searching for something that would be useful in their upcoming battle with Trigon. After a few minutes, he found it. It was a simple book, with a front that read "Hell's Fire." Grasping it, he took off back for the Tower.

Robin had called a team meeting by the time Slade returned. "Where were you?" The spiky-haired teen inquired. "Retrieving this," Slade stated simply, laying the book down on the now-fixed common room table. 

"Hell's Fire?" Cyborg read the title dubiously. "It is a book filled with powerful spells relating to demons," Slade explained calmly. He held his hand up to stem any floods of questions and continued. "Raven and Terra have disappeared, correct?" Slade asked Robin.

"How did you-" Slade cut him off. "Raven has sensed his soul. Apparently, the boy is not completely gone. Do you recall when Trigon first attempted to return?" Slade asked. Everyone nodded. "Beast Boy is in a somewhat similar position to what Raven was in. A small part of his soul remains, despite the brutally powerful attack Raven delivered," He explained. Starfire's eyes widened. 

"So we can still save friend Beast Boy?" She said, voice full of hope. "Perhaps," Slade nodded. "Raven has transported herself into Beast Boy's spirit. I suspect she has taken Terra with her. With this," He held up the book, "we may be able to follow them in."

"Wait. Entered his spirit? You lost me. If Beast Boy's spirit is intact, what's keeping him from waking up?" Cyborg asked. Given, he didn't know his spirit from his microchips, but...

"I can answer that," Starfire supplied. "I have studied much with Raven about the spirit. One's personality, what makes them themselves, is made of the spirit and soul in unison with one another. If the two are separated, they must be reunited," She finished. 

"Correct. And if we hurry, we may be able to catch up to them before it is too late. What Raven has failed to realize is that Trigon will not have left Beast Boy without leaving something behind," Slade said grimly. "If I am correct, Raven and Terra could be being ambushed even as we speak by Trigon's army. There is a spell in this book that should be able to get us in. We must, however, find them on our own."

"Shouldn't be too hard. If they're in a fight we'll see black stuff and a bunch of rocks flyin' around," Cyborg said with a chuckle. With a look at his teammates, he nodded. to Slade. Robin and Starfire followed suite. "Alright, let's get it on then!" Cyborg said.

Slade, Starfire, Robin and Cyborg stood beside Beast Boy's barely alive body. "Alright, everyone. Link hands and let your energy flow," Robin said, reading from the book. He then began the spell. "Azarath ze ma zaku, iso cume metrionos. Zinth des zerg du MOZA!" He finished. And with a flash of white light, they were gone.

"Whoa. Nice jungle," Cyborg commented as they landed. "Whoa! That monkey was green!" The mechanized Titan yelped as the creature ran past him.

"All the animals here will be. We're in Beast Boy's spirit. It reflects what makes him himself, remember?" Slade reminded him. They progressed forward until they heard a commotion. Looking at each other, they ran forward to see a scene similar to what Slade had predicted. Robin looked at Slade and said "You're good." Slade simply laughed and leapt up into the trees.

Raven was backed into a corner. She was physically and mentally worn out, barely able to protect herself. Terra was trying to keep fighting, but it was a losing battle without Raven's help Terra's clay Titans lay in pieces on the ground, and the two teenage girls were pressed back against the same mountain of rocks Terra had used to create them. One of the demons drew his sword back and went for Terra's throat. He didn't make it, though. With a loud TWANG the sword fell to the ground as its master died. 

The demon army shifted its attention to the trees, where the projectile had come from.. Robin caught his Birdarang and jumped down from the tree. "Sorry boys, but Beast Boy's coming with us," He said, drawing his staff. Starfire flew up behind him, starbolts at the ready.

Raven and Terra grinned. Using the temporary lull in action to her favor, Raven jumped over to Terra and healed her wounds, then proceeded to do the same for herself. She looked to Robin and said "I need a few to rest after I heal people. Someone cover me, ok?"

Robin nodded and looked to Starfire. She smiled. "I shall protect her while she recovers he strength," She said. Her eyes then glowed green as she flew out and caught Raven by the arms, taking her out of the action into a nearby tree.

"Titans, GO!" Robin jumped forward, bringing his staff down hard. He spun around, imitating Raven's attacks from earlier.

"Robin, heads up!" Terra yelled. Grabbing a few rocks, she placed one on Robin's left side and hovered one to his right. Getting the idea, Robin wall-jumped up the floating one, at which point Terra rose the wall on his left so he could jump off onto it. He kept wall-kicking this way until he was high enough into the air to launch a flurry of concussive discs onto the battlefield. As he fell, Terra slanted the walls as to create ramps for him to slide down. Once on the ground, he gave her a thumbs-up and went back to fighting with his staff.

Cyborg was all sonic cannon. Demons fell left and right as he blitzed them. Jumping in the air, he let loose a series of heat-seeker missiles, each finding a target and destroying not only said target, but 3 or 4 other soldiers surrounding it. 

Soon, Raven and Starfire entered the brawl and it ended quickly. "Thanks for the save, guys," Terra said, breathless. It had been a long fight, and the opponent's weren't holding back.

"Yeah, thanks. You figured it out, huh?" Raven looked to Slade, amused. "Who else? Have you seen the boy?" Slade replied.

"Not yet. But Trigon must not want Beast Boy around. Maybe he's afraid of him? If Beast Boy's holding a key to beating Trigon... We gotta get going, quickly. You guys in?" Raven asked the group.

"Why the hell else would we be here?" Robin asked with a smile.

\/p> 


	18. Trust

Raven: About time you updated. And by the way, screw you for your other story. Made me look like a 5-year old.

Beast Boy: No comment.

Robin: Heh. The world needs more views of the girl inside you though. 

Raven: Do you want to see what the lovely dimension of Zathran looks like?

Robin: Theme song please!

When there's trouble you know who to call. Teen Titans!

From their tower, they can see it all. Teen Titans!

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

'Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol, Teen Titans GO!

With their superpowers they unite. Teen Titans!

Never met a villain that they liked. Teen Titans!

They've got the bad guys on the run

They never stop 'till the job gets done

'Cuz when the world is losin' all control

Teen Titans GO! Teen Titans GO!

If your heart is black you better watch out

You cannot escape the team

When they catch you there won't be any doubt

You've been beaten by the teens

Beaten by the teens

Previously, on Fused...

"Titans, GO!" Robin jumped forward, bringing his staff down hard. He spun around, imitating Raven's attacks from earlier.

"Robin, heads up!" Terra yelled. Grabbing a few rocks, she placed one on Robin's left side and hovered one to his right. Getting the idea, Robin wall-jumped up the floating one, at which point Terra rose the wall on his left so he could jump off onto it. He kept wall-kicking this way until he was high enough into the air to launch a flurry of concussive discs onto the battlefield. As he fell, Terra slanted the walls as to create ramps for him to slide down. Once on the ground, he gave her a thumbs-up and went back to fighting with his staff.

Cyborg was all sonic cannon. Demons fell left and right as he blitzed them. Jumping in the air, he let loose a series of heat-seeker missiles, each finding a target and destroying not only said target, but 3 or 4 other soldiers surrounding it. 

Soon, Raven and Starfire entered the brawl and it ended quickly. "Thanks for the save, guys," Terra said, breathless. It had been a long fight, and the opponent's weren't holding back.

"Yeah, thanks. You figured it out, huh?" Raven looked to Slade, amused. "Who else? Have you seen the boy?" Slade replied.

"Not yet. But Trigon must not want Beast Boy around. Maybe he's afraid of him? If Beast Boy's holding a key to beating Trigon... We gotta get going, quickly. You guys in?" Raven asked the group.

"Why the hell else would we be here?" Robin asked with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, guys. Beast Boy is going to be very similar to what I was when I reverted to my childhood form during Trigon's reign. He'll be lost, scared, and probably won't remember us at first. We need to catch him, earn his trust and bring him back to his spirit," Raven instructed.

"Bring him back to his spirit?" Robin questioned as they traversed the jungle, scanning for signs of their friend. 

"Beast Boy's soul is what we're looking for. Once we have him, I can use my powers to reunite him, to integrate him into this spirit world. He's not supposed to be running around in this place. He's supposed to be _part _of it," Raven explained.

"Ok, so basically we're playing hide-and seek?" Terra groaned. "I always suck at that game," She lamented.

Robin laughed. "Not a problem, we'll find h- over there!" He exclaimed as a flash of green ran past him. 

Terra flew on a boulder in hot pursuit, while Raven attempted to get a lock on him with her powers. She finally got him. "Alright, Terra. I need you cage him in. Follow my instructions precisely," Raven focused hard and Terra nodded.

"Wall up, ten feet long. Four miles left," Raven said. 

"Comin' up," Terra said. They heard a rumbling as the earth moved. 

Slowly, with Terra creating walls per Raven's measurements, the little boy was boxed in.

"Almost there," Raven said. Those who couldn't fly were starting to tire out, and even Raven's powers were starting to give. Finally, they reached the rocky cage.

"Alright, I'm going to phase through and catch him." And with that, Raven slipped through the wall.

"Who are you?" The little green child slowly backed away from Raven, terrified.

"My name is Raven. Remember me? We're teammates. We're both Teen Titans. Remember me now?" She asked gently.

"Teen Titans? What're you talking about?" Beast Boy was looking for an escape. 

Raven sighed. "Listen to me. I know you're scared. You're lost. You need to get back together with your spirit. I'm here to help you. We're...in love. Ringing any bells yet?" She smiled.

Realization dawned on the small green creature. "I...What's happening, Raven?" It appeared as though he knew who she was.

"Trigon took your body. He broke Mumbo's connection, but he also broke his connection with you when we fought. I blasted what I thought was him, but was really you, with an attack so powerful that I thought I'd killed you. But...somehow you survived, if even just this tiny bit. If you trust me, I can help," She held her hand out to him. If he took it, she could save him.

Meanwhile, the others had company. Soon after Raven had disappeared, more of Trigon's soldiers had shown up. With Raven out of action, the battle was getting pretty tough. 

Robin, now having room to pull his best moves, was taking down demons left and right with his martial arts maneuvers and staff. He was fighting back to back with Slade, and the two fighters combined proved to be a venerable force, with both of them supporting each other, adding each other's power to the other's attacks and working together for combination attacks.

Starfire and Terra were side by side as well. Terra was blasting rocks left and right, lifting bigger ones for Starfire to punch down with her tremendous strength in between flurries of Starbolts. 

Cyborg had turned into a living weapon. Two arm cannons, shoulder-mounted missile launchers, energy bayonets on his wrists, and spikes on his elbows and knees. Anyone and anything that came near him was toast. However, all the weaponry was costing him power. He wasn't going to be able to keep it up for very long.

Beast Boy regarded Raven's hand warily. Outside, the empath could hear the sounds of an epic battle raging. "Come on! Our friends, your friends are in trouble! Take my hand and we can be out of here!" Raven urged him. Slowly, Beast Boy reached out to Raven and finally grabbed her hand. 

Relieved, Raven focused on uniting spirit and soul. A light began to emit from her, finally filling the "room" they were in. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven roared. Instantly, the boy whose hand she held disappeared, and the jungle instantly began teeming with animal life. 

Outside, the battle raged. The sudden outburst of life went unnoticed until Raven came back. "Come on guys! We're done here!" She yelled. Then she saw just how bad the fight was. "Damn," she muttered. She began to swoop down and enter the fight, but got knocked away. "What the hell?" She wondered, looking for the offending object.

A giant green T-Rex gave a mighty roar as it thundered onto the scene. With once fell swipe of its tail, it took out over half of the demons. With some help from the other Titans, the dinosaur utterly demolished its foes.

Raven grinned and landed next to her friends. "Come on guys. Let's go, BB'll be coming to any moment now." And with that, she teleported them all back into the physical world.

Everyone stood up, looking around. Finally all eyes set on the green boy on the lab bed, watching and waiting. "C'mon..." Raven urged. Finally, his heart monitor started beeping normal, steady beats. 

Raven collapsed to the floor. Terra caught her before she hit her head on the floor, sitting the poor girl down into one of the chairs. After a good solid hour of watching Beast Boy and checking out all of his vital signs, Robin finally decided that everyone should leave Raven alone with the unconscious boy.

Once everyone was out into the hall, Slade spoke. "I am glad that the boy is alive. I believe that we should pursue that matter of Trigon after he has had sufficient rest. I do not wish to see any of you fall to his power. In the mean time, we have another matter to discuss."

Robin nodded. "Yeah, we do," He agreed. He studied Slade and Terra for a moment, face expressionless. Finally he said "We have several guest rooms. Terra, per Beast Boy's request your room has been kept, cleaning and all. And as for you," He looked at Slade, "make yourself at home in one of the guest rooms. I think you've proven yourself trustworthy." The Boy Wonder said.

Cyborg laughed. "Wow. Times are really changing. A month ago, Robin would probably have throttled me if I even suggested the possibility of Slade staying the night at our Tower," He said. Robin just rolled his eyes.

Terra's face was in danger of turning sideways from her smile. "I...I don't deserve it. Thank you, Robin. You won't regret it," She ran at him, gave him a small hug and ran up to her room. 

"While I shall not be showing my gratitude in such a manner, I am both surprised and thankful to be allowed to remain with you while our injured are tended to." Slade said evenly. Robin laughed and shuddered at the image of Slade hugging him. 

"Alright, team. I'm crashing. Goodnight." Robin said over his shoulder as he headed for his room.


	19. Titans Together!

Beast Boy: Sweet! I'm alive! Go Beast Boy, you'll have another birthday, oh yeah, get down. (Everyone watches as he breakdances in various animal forms)

Raven: I personally would rather they would have written you out for good. 

Beast Boy: Hey!

Raven: Relax, I was kidding. Sheesh.

Robin: ...Since when do you joke around?

Raven: (Dirty look at Robin).

Theme son- 

Raven: No. MY theme song.

Everyone: O.O

When there's trouble it's usually Beast Boy's fault. Teen Titans!

From my room I can hear all of his bad jokes. Teen Titans!

When Beast Boy's on the attack.

You can rest knowing I'll kill him.

'Cuz when the world needs anti-prankster girls, Go Raven, GO!

With the windows Beast Boy always collides. Teen Titans!

Never cracked joke that I liked. Teen Titans!

I've got the grass stain on the run

He'll never stop 'till he loses me

'Cuz when I'm I throw him out the window

Go Raven, GO! Go Raven, GO!

If you try to prank me you better watch out

You cannot escape my wrath.

When I catch you there won't be any doubt

You'll be going to another dimension

Another dimension

Beast Boy: Crap.

Beast Boy regarded Raven's hand warily. Outside, the empath could hear the sounds of an epic battle raging. "Come on! Our friends, your friends are in trouble! Take my hand and we can be out of here!" Raven urged him. Slowly, Beast Boy reached out to Raven and finally grabbed her hand. 

Relieved, Raven focused on uniting spirit and soul. A light began to emit from her, finally filling the "room" they were in. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven roared. Instantly, the boy whose hand she held disappeared, and the jungle instantly began teeming with animal life. 

Outside, the battle raged. The sudden outburst of life went unnoticed until Raven came back. "Come on guys! We're done here!" She yelled. Then she saw just how bad the fight was. "Damn," she muttered. She began to swoop down and enter the fight, but got knocked away. "What the hell?" She wondered, looking for the offending object.

A giant green T-Rex gave a mighty roar as it thundered onto the scene. With once fell swipe of its tail, it took out over half of the demons. With some help from the other Titans, the dinosaur utterly demolished its foes.

Raven grinned and landed next to her friends. "Come on guys. Let's go, BB'll be coming to any moment now." And with that, she teleported them all back into the physical world..

Once everyone was out into the hall, Slade spoke. "I am glad that the boy is alive. I believe that we should pursue that matter of Trigon after he has had sufficient rest. I do not wish to see any of you fall to his power. In the mean time, we have another matter to discuss."

Robin nodded. "Yeah, we do," He agreed. He studied Slade and Terra for a moment, face expressionless. Finally he said "We have several guest rooms. Terra, per Beast Boy's request your room has been kept, cleaning and all. And as for you," He looked at Slade, "make yourself at home in one of the guest rooms. I think you've proven yourself trustworthy." The Boy Wonder said.

Cyborg laughed. "Wow. Times are really changing. A month ago, Robin would probably have throttled me if I even suggested the possibility of Slade staying the night at our Tower," He said. Robin just rolled his eyes.

Terra's face was in danger of turning sideways from her smile. "I...I don't deserve it. Thank you, Robin. You won't regret it," She ran at him, gave him a small hug and ran up to her room. 

"While I shall not be showing my gratitude in such a manner, I am both surprised and thankful to be allowed to remain with you while our injured are tended to." Slade said evenly. Robin laughed and shuddered at the image of Slade hugging him. 

"Alright, team. I'm crashing. Goodnight." Robin said over his shoulder as he headed for his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_They actually trust me, _Terra thought, amazed as she entered her room. Robin was right. It was just the same as it was the last time she had been in it. Even her backpack was leaning against the wall. Humming happily, she flopped down on her bed, letting the last few hours run through her head. Her freedom from Raven's mind, her resurrection, and the battles she had shared with the team. She was startled out of her thoughts by a knocking on the door 

"Coming," She said, slowly and lazily making her way off the bed and to the door. Sliding it open, she found herself face to face with Starfire. _Oh, shit!_ Terra's eyes widened. She was about to close the door when the Tamaranian spoke. 

"Relax, friend. I will not harm you again," Starfire said gently. Terra's face brightened. Starfire had called her "friend." Seeing the look on her friend's face, Starfire gave Terra a warm smile. Then Terra cringed. The blonde knew what was coming. 

"Ooof!" Terra was trapped in a patented Starfire hug. "Star...let...go...choking..." She gasped out. Starfire finally released her, allowing Terra to gain precious oxygen.

"I am sorry, friend Terra. I am merely overjoyed to have you back as a _bumgorf_," Starfire apologized.

"Wait. Bumgorf? Isn't that what you call Silkie? I thought that meant "child?" Terra said, confused.

"It can also mean 'sibling.' I consider all of the Titans to be brothers and sisters to me, as they have taken me in as family," Starfire explained. Terra nodded and smiled, glad that she was now on good terms with the two members of the team that would be most dangerous to have bad blood with. 

"So... any sales at the mall? I need new duds," Terra asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven remained silent at Beast Boy's bedside, analyzing test results and keeping an eye on his vitals. _Oh, Azar. I hope he comes around soon... Why was Trigon so adamant about keeping him out? I mean, he doesn't have any particularly dangerous powers, at least not to Trigon's concern. At least, I don't think he does... _Raven mused to herself. She looked at the boy, trying to see something that might give her any clues. She found nothing. 

"It doesn't make sense..." Raven murmured. She sat a while longer until Cyborg entered the room, bringing her dinner. 

"Still nothing?" Cyborg asked. Raven shook her head.

"I can't figure out why Trigon wants him out of action, or at least him in particular. There has to be a reason, bu-" Raven never had a chance to finish her sentence. She was cut off by a loud crash as the window blasted open, demon soldiers pouring into the lab.

Raven let out a cry and powered up, as did Cyborg. But it happened in a flash. Before anyone could move or attack, one of the demons ran and plunged a sword straight through Beast Boy, skewering him. And before either Titan could react, the army retreated, taking the fallen Titan with them.

"NO!" Raven roared, flying after them at top speed. Too late. They had simply disappeared. "NO! NO! NO! BEAST BOY!" Raven pounded the ground. She flew back up into the med lab, breathing heavily. She looked Cyborg in the eye with cold fury radiating from her. "Come on. We've done enough stalling. It's time," She said.

"Time for what?" Cyborg asked, bewildered. 

"We're taking the fight to Trigon. I've had enough of waiting for the right moment. This ends NOW," She said, dragging the poor cybernetic man with her. She stormed downstairs and pulled out her communicator. "Everyone report to the common room. NOW. This is an emergency.

Within seconds, everyone was assembled in the common room. "What is it?" Robin asked. It was nearly midnight, and all of them save Raven were rather sleepy.

"They killed him. The med lab was just attacked by an army of Trigon's demons. They broke into the lab, stabbed Beast Boy and disappeared with him in tow. We strike now," She snarled. 

Everyone gaped at her. Beast Boy...gone? Stabbed? "No..." Terra whispered. Robin was trying to console Starfire, who was crying endlessly. Slade simply stood there.

"The boy is dead? Are you entirely sure?" He asked Raven.

Raven looked at him murderously. "No, he's probably just fine after getting STABBED RIGHT THROUGH THE HEART! OF COURSE I'M SURE!" Raven yelled. 

"Raven, there is no point in losing your temper or your control. This is precisely what Trigon wants right now. No, what you must do is find Trigon. You can locate him, yes?" Slade asked calmly. Raven calmed herself and nodded, closing her eyes. It wasn't hard to find the demon; he radiated darkness. 

"I've found him. He still isn't at full strength. If we attack now, we have a chance. Let's go," Raven commanded. 

"Whatever happened to me being the leader?" Robin tried to lighten the mood, earning a nice death glare from Raven. "Sorry," He said. Raven's face bore no expression, so he took that as a "whatever" and followed her out the door of the Tower.

"Wait. He's moving. What the..." Raven closed her eyes, focusing. "NO!" She cried. 

"Raven, what's going on?" Slade demanded. This couldn't be good. If Raven didn't like it, it was really bad.

"He's...he's in Azarath. He's going after Azarath!" She cried. They all froze. None of them had been to Azarath except for Raven, but they knew that Raven came from that dimension.

"So how do we get there to stop him?" Cyborg asked. 

"We...we can't. Only I can," Raven admitted. _Which means the battle is lost, _She thought to herself. Her versus Trigon, one on one? Not a chance.

"Then...we have lost? The Trigon will easily defeat you unsupported, friend Raven," Starfire said, tears welling up in her concerned eyes.

Robin growled. " I won't accept that! We _won't _lose this fight! There has to be a way for us to get to Azarath together. Because if we aren't going, neither are you," Robin said, matching the intense look that had come over Raven's eyes at his words.

"If I do not go, then any of the slightest hope I have of defeating him will fall through my grasp. He isn't at complete power yet. But if he does..." Raven let that hang in the air. Robin opened his mouth again, but was cut off before he could speak by Terra. 

"Everyone, shut up for a minute, will ya? Arguing back and forth like this ain't gonna bring an answer quicker. Raven," Terra turned around to face the empath. Terra looked her dead in the eye and continued. "If you say that you can take this bad boy down, I believe you. But you can't do it alone. You can-"

"I told you, Terra, I can't bring you guys with me! It's impossible!" Raven interrupted angrily. Terra held a hand up to silence her.

"If you would hear me out, it'd be great. Thanks. Now, as I was saying, there's no way we're letting you leave without help. Take this," She said, holding out a glowing yellow rock.

Raven looked at it, confused. "What would I want a rock for?" 

Terra smiled. "It's not just a rock, Raven. I... read some of your books back before I betrayed you guys. That's how I found out about your emotion problems," She said with a wince. "Anyway, the point is that I found other things in there. Learned a few tricks. This," she held up the stone, "is one of them. Take it, if you trust me."

Raven reached out and placed her hand around the piece of granite. She breathed in a short gasp as her hand began to glow the same color. Backing away with the stone in her palm, she looked at Terra.

Recognition dawned on Raven's face. It was the same spell she had used had her other fellow Titans the night she had given herself up to Slade to fulfill Trigon's prophecy. "Your powers..." Raven said, amazed.

"Are yours now. I may not be able to be with you in person, but I sure as hell aren't going to let you leave without my support," Terra said proudly. 

Robin's eyes lit up. "She's right. Even if we can't go with you, we can still help! You might not be able to beat him as one Titan, but you might just have a chance as five. Raven, how does this thing work?" He asked excitedly.

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah. I don't exactly have any 'powers' to speak of, but I can outfit you with some of my bio-tech," He said with a grin.

"Er...wouldn't that require surgery?" Raven asked with a sweatdrop.

"Nah. If I can get a solid lock on the wavelength of your energy, I can custom make parts that'll be commanded by your powers," He replied.

"Yeah. And I can give you my utility belt," Robin added.

Raven considered. If it worked, if the spell went off correctly, she would pretty much be a one-woman army. But if it didn't work right... It was a very precise spell. _How in the hell Terra did it, I may never know, _She thought to herself.

"Alright. Let's do it," Raven agreed.


	20. Mortal Kombat?

Beast Boy: With our powers combined, we are...

Robin: Your powers weren't in this though, remember?

Beast Boy:... Busted on a technicality. Damn. 

Raven: This is gonna be so much fun. Azarathian arm cannon. Eat your heart out, Samus Aran. 

Beast Boy: Yeah, thanks Terra. You gave her even more stuff to kill me with when I annoy her.

Terra: Always here for ya. 

When there's trouble you know who to call. Teen Titans!

From their tower, they can see it all. Teen Titans!

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

'Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol, Teen Titans GO!

With their superpowers they unite. Teen Titans!

Never met a villain that they liked. Teen Titans!

They've got the bad guys on the run

They never stop 'till the job gets done

'Cuz when the world is losin' all control

Teen Titans GO! Teen Titans GO!

If your heart is black you better watch out

You cannot escape the team

When they catch you there won't be any doubt

You've been beaten by the teens

Beaten by the teens

"If I do not go, then any of the slightest hope I have of defeating him will fall through my grasp. He isn't at complete power yet. But if he does..." Raven let that hang in the air. Robin opened his mouth again, but was cut off before he could speak by Terra. 

"Everyone, shut up for a minute, will ya? Arguing back and forth like this ain't gonna bring an answer quicker. Raven," Terra turned around to face the empath. Terra looked her dead in the eye and continued. "If you say that you can take this bad boy down, I believe you. But you can't do it alone. You can-"

"I told you, Terra, I can't bring you guys with me! It's impossible!" Raven interrupted angrily. Terra held a hand up to silence her.

"If you would hear me out, it'd be great. Thanks. Now, as I was saying, there's no way we're letting you leave without help. Take this," She said, holding out a glowing yellow rock.

Raven looked at it, confused. "What would I want a rock for?" 

Terra smiled. "It's not just a rock, Raven. I... read some of your books back before I betrayed you guys. That's how I found out about your emotion problems," She said with a wince. "Anyway, the point is that I found other things in there. Learned a few tricks. This," she held up the stone, "is one of them. Take it, if you trust me."

Raven reached out and placed her hand around the piece of granite. She breathed in a short gasp as her hand began to glow the same color. Backing away with the stone in her palm, she looked at Terra.

Recognition dawned on Raven's face. It was the same spell she had used had her other fellow Titans the night she had given herself up to Slade to fulfill Trigon's prophecy. "Your powers..." Raven said, amazed.

"Are yours now. I may not be able to be with you in person, but I sure as hell aren't going to let you leave without my support," Terra said proudly. 

Robin's eyes lit up. "She's right. Even if we can't go with you, we can still help! You might not be able to beat him as one Titan, but you might just have a chance as five. Raven, how does this thing work?" He asked excitedly.

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah. I don't exactly have any 'powers' to speak of, but I can outfit you with some of my bio-tech," He said with a grin.

"Er...wouldn't that require surgery?" Raven asked with a sweatdrop.

"Nah. If I can get a solid lock on the wavelength of your energy, I can custom make parts that'll be commanded by your powers," He replied.

"Yeah. And I can give you my utility belt," Robin added.

Raven considered. If it worked, if the spell went off correctly, she would pretty much be a one-woman army. But if it didn't work right... It was a very precise spell. _How in the hell Terra did it, I may never know, _She thought to herself.

"Alright. Let's do it," Raven agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything was set. The five Titans were gathered in the training area. Raven was wearing Robin's utility belt, and had a biologically controlled cannon attached to her right wrist. On her left arm, she wielded a blade that crackled with black energy, and a wrist mounted missile launcher, the projectiles of which being aimed by Raven's mind. Her cloak was tech'd up as well. It still remained blue, but Robin had created one from the heat-resistant titanium polymer his cape was made of. Cyborg had also streamlined it for better aerodynamics. 

"Alright, everyone, keep your minds focused on me. Nothing else, just me," Raven instructed. As Raven began to chant, trails of energy rose from Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg. By the time the spell was complete, she had gained Starfire's starbolts and beams, Robin's martial arts training, and Cyborg's tech knowledge. 

"Did it work?" Robin asked anxiously. Raven shrugged and gave a few test runs. She pointed her right hand up to the sky and focused on the righteous fury she felt over the whole situation. Her hand glowed green, and several blasts shot out.

"Well, I got Starfire's. Next..." Raven pondered how to test Robin's. "Robin. Spar with me," She ordered. If the spell had worked for him, she would be able to match him move for move.

Two minutes later, Robin found himself on his ass in front of Raven. "Yep. It worked," Raven said with a grin. 

Robin laughed. "Alright, Raven. You've got as much support as we can give. We believe in you. Go and avenge Beast Boy for us. Oh, and Raven?" He called as she turned to leave. She turned back and he added "Come back alive, alright?"

She gave him a smile and opened up the dimensional rift.

Landing in Azarath, Raven was surprised to find it in one piece. _I thought Trigon would have burned this place down, _Raven thought. She focused on the lock she had placed and followed, eventually reaching an old church. 

"This is where... this is where I was created," Raven said, recognizing the building. 

"**Indeed. How fitting that we meet again at this place," **Came the familiar voice.

"Show yourself, Trigon. What do you want with the church?" Raven looked around for the demon. Not finding him, she went inside and gasped at what she saw.

Trigon stood at the altar, still human-sized. Surrounding him were demon minions. But that wasn't what shocked Raven.

The stone table at the top of the altar was covered in blood. _Green _blood. Raven searched frantically for Beast Boy's body, but came up empty.

"What did you do to him?!" She screamed hysterically. Her instincts took over, and she shot a series of starbolts flying at her enemies.

Trigon was shocked. _**I though it was the orange one that did that, **_He thought. Shrugging it off as insignificant, he replied by firing a dark red beam at his "daughter." Raven's new powers were too quick though. The Azarathian leapt into the air and let loose with a series of concussive discs, complimented by a wave of missiles. Finally, just before the projectiles hit the ground, she blasted them with her arm cannon, causing a massive explosion. 

Trigon was sent flying backwards into the wall. **"Impressive. You have mimicked your friends' powers, I see. A pity they will do you no good. Alone, you are nothing. No amount of powers can change the fact that you are but one warrior." **He said amusedly.

"**You have done exactly as I desired. You followed your hope beyond hope that you could possibly defeat me in the name of your fallen friend, and you walked exactly as I directed. Seize her," **Trigon commanded. Suddenly, Raven found her powers leave her. All of them, including her original magic, were drained from her. 

"W-what? No!" Raven struggled against the demons as they led her up to the altar. Trigon laughed at her futile attempts. 

"**You did not serve your purpose in life, Raven. The prophecy foretold that you would bring about the end of the world. It was supposed to be the _end_. Not a temporary hitch in time. You must become the portal once more, child," **Raven's eyes widened as her "father" continued to laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Goddamnit. You would think she'd have these things in some kind of order," Cyborg complained. The Titans had been poring through Raven's spellbooks for hours, searching for a way to get to Azarath. Raven may have all of their powers, but the team together would have a better chance against the demon. 

"Please Cyborg, cease the high pitched noises," Starfire said, eyes scanning pages the whole time. Terra snorted at the Tamaranian's version of "quit whining." Cyborg grunted and picked up another book.

"Reaching the dead... seeing the future...seeing the past..." Terra read aloud to herself. The others were doing the same.

"Rat powder? What the hell?" Robin muttered. 

"Energy weapons...fighting techniques for the average Azarathian..." Cyborg sighed. This was getting them nowhere. 

"World of the dead...dimensional travels...time/space continu-wait! Found it!" Terra went back to the chapter titled "Dimensional Travels." She read aloud.

"Traversing dimensions is a very precise practice. A dimensional rift must be opened, and the traveler must clearly pick his or her destination. Failure to do so will result in being trapped in a gap between dimensions."

"Wow. This is gonna be tough," Robin said. "If we screw up, we're toast. Terra, how do we open the rift?"

Terra scanned the pages. "For one to open a rift in dimensions, one must focus large amounts of energy into the very being of their own dimension. Doing so will create a controlled tear in the dimension, commonly known as a portal. From there, the traveler must pick his destination in his mind and enter the vortex."

"So where are we gonna get these 'large amounts of power' from?" Cyborg asked. Everyone racked their brains, trying to think of something. Finally, Slade spoke.

"Nevermore. The emotions should be able to help us. They _do _represent the girl," He said. Robin smiled.

"Good idea, Slade. Let's go get that mirror." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven was dragged from the altar and into another room in the church. Once inside, the demons chained her to one of the walls, bound hand and foot. Trigon stood before her with an evil smirk on his demonic features.

"**You escaped your destiny once. You shall not do so again. Once the marks have been made again, I can return you to your own dimension and use you there to claim my rightful throne over it. Begin the procedure," **Trigon said. His demons stepped forward with brands. The sight of them brought back terrible memories for Raven.

Flashback

"_Please!" The frightened girl cried. She was chained to a table, demons surrounding her as her father watched._

"_**This is necessary in order to fulfill the Prophecy, my dear daughter," **The demon known as Trigon replied. The girl screamed as the first brand was applied to her left hand. Again and again she screamed as the demons applied brands of different symbols to various parts of her body. Hands, legs, limbs and torso were all marked. With one final cry of pain, the girl collapsed in unconsciousness as a small brand was applied to her forehead._

"_**Excellent work, my minions. The portal has been prepared. The spell has been marked upon her. On this day, 11 years from now exactly, she will be destroyed and I shall replace her in the dimension they call Earth." **Trigon laughed heartily. _

End Flashback

Fear filled Raven's eyes as the demons advanced. One raised its brand, ready to force it upon Raven's right hand. He was stopped by a flash of movement that destroyed him, though.

"What the...?" Raven whispered. Confused, she tried to find the offending creature.

"**Who dares to interrupt the Ritual of Scath?!" **Trigon roared, face contorted in rage.

A flash of green flew by him, knocking the demon on his ass. It flew around, destroying demons left and right before finally coming to a stop next to Raven.

"You Four-Eyes! Remember me? 'Cause if you don't, consider this a reminder." Beast Boy turned into a rhino and rammed Trigon into and through the door in one motion. Then he ran back and demorphed.

"Hold really still, Rae," He told her. No real need to say it, since Raven was paralyzed in shock anyway.

Beast Boy took on the form of the Beast and with four swift movements demolished the chains holding her to the wall. He grabbed up one of the still red-hot brands and turned to her. "Shall we?" He asked with a grin.

"How the... what...how?!" She cried. She looked him up and down, looking for wounds. Finding none, she looked at him, bewildered.

"You tell me and we'll both know. I wake up with a friggin' sword in my chest and I'm like 'What the hell?' Then a demon dude pulls it out of me and the hole seals up. So I'm like 'Ooookay.' Kicked the shit out of the demons, grabbed the sword, and fought my way here. Sensed your energy. Looks like I pulled a 'save the damsel at the last minute' kind of thing," He smiled.

"Come on. Let's go kick some evil demon ass and ask questions later," The changeling smiled. Raven nodded her head and grabbed another brand.

"Cyborg. I borrowed everyone's powers 'cause I couldn't take them with me. Let's do this," Raven said, rushing through the door that Trigon had traveled through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright guys. We have the power. Everyone think 'Azarath.' Nothing else," Knowledge instructed. All of the emotions surrounded the Titans and began chanting. Finally, the portal opened, and one by one the Titans stepped through thinking 'Azarath. Azarath. Azarath.'"

All of them finally wound up in a large, deserted city. "Are we in the right place?" Starfire asked. 

"Can't tell. Scanners aren't working ri-" Cyborg was cut off by a large explosion. He smiled. "Yup. I'd say we're here." 

"Alright. Let's go," Robin beckoned the others.

One hell of a fight had broken loose at the church. Beast Boy was rockin' the house as the Beast, twirling that brand around like it was a twig. Raven was having a tougher time wielding her brand, but it was still effective. But they were being trapped into a corner, slowly. "Beast Boy, we are screwed. There's too many," She whispered.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to respond, but an explosion cut him off. As the smoke cleared, five figures could be made out.

"Yo Trigon! You mess with one, you mess with all of us!" Cyborg yelled.

"Yes! Alone we may fall, but united we will stand!" Starfire shouted, flying up with her bolts at the ready.

"Raven isn't the only one that can fly and throw sharp objects at people, y'know!" Terra said with a smirk. 

"Time for a little payback, eh Trigon?" Slade mused.

"TITANS, GO!" Robin shouted.


	21. Meet the parents

Beast Boy: Finally. Last fight scene I was in was what, eight chapters ago? Something like that?

Raven: Oh, can it. I almost got branded like a cow last chapter.

Beast Boy: You mean you weren't already?

(Beast Boy runs when Raven figures out what he said)

Starfire: Why does Beast Boy have the 'death wish?'

Robin: I have no idea, Star. Anyway, let's get that theme song rolling. We need something to cover up the noises of-

(cries of pain from Beast Boy and various curses from Raven are heard. Raven is also heard saying "Betcha didn't know I could do THAT with Starfire's Beanie Babies, did ya?!")

Everyone: ...

Robin: Yeah, that. I don't even want to know. Starfire, I'd get a new set of Beanie Babies if I were you.

When there's trouble you know who to call. Teen Titans!

From their tower, they can see it all. Teen Titans!

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

'Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol, Teen Titans GO!

With their superpowers they unite. Teen Titans!

Never met a villain that they liked. Teen Titans!

They've got the bad guys on the run

They never stop 'till the job gets done

'Cuz when the world is losin' all control

Teen Titans GO! Teen Titans GO!

If your heart is black you better watch out

You cannot escape the team

When they catch you there won't be any doubt

You've been beaten by the teens

Beaten by the teens

"Yo Four-Eyes! Remember me? 'Cause if you don't, consider this a reminder." Beast Boy turned into a rhino and rammed Trigon into and through the door in one motion. Then he ran back and demorphed.

"Hold really still, Rae," He told her. No real need to say it, since Raven was paralyzed in shock anyway.

Beast Boy took on the form of the Beast and with four swift movements demolished the chains holding her to the wall. He grabbed up one of the still red-hot brands and turned to her. "Shall we?" He asked with a grin.

"How the... what...how?!" She cried. She looked him up and down, looking for wounds. Finding none, she looked at him, bewildered.

"You tell me and we'll both know. I wake up with a friggin' sword in my chest and I'm like 'What the hell?' Then a demon dude pulls it out of me and the hole seals up. So I'm like 'Ooookay.' Kicked the shit out of the demons, grabbed the sword, and fought my way here. Sensed your energy. Looks like I pulled a 'save the damsel at the last minute' kind of thing," He smiled.

"Come on. Let's go kick some evil demon ass and ask questions later," The changeling smiled. Raven nodded her head and grabbed another brand.

Let's do this," Raven said, rushing through the door that Trigon had traveled through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright guys. We have the power. Everyone think 'Azarath.' Nothing else," Knowledge instructed. All of the emotions surrounded the Titans and began chanting. Finally, the portal opened, and one by one the Titans stepped through thinking 'Azarath. Azarath. Azarath.'"

All of them finally wound up in a large, deserted city. "Are we in the right place?" Starfire asked.

"Can't tell. Scanners aren't working ri-" Cyborg was cut off by a large explosion. He smiled. "Yup. I'd say we're here."

"Alright. Let's go," Robin beckoned the others.

One hell of a fight had broken loose at the church. Beast Boy was rockin' the house as the Beast, twirling that brand around like it was a twig. Raven was having a tougher time wielding her brand, but it was still effective. But they were being trapped into a corner, slowly. "Beast Boy, we are screwed. There's too many," She whispered.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to respond, but an explosion cut him off. As the smoke cleared, five figures could be made out.

"Yo Trigon! You mess with one, you mess with all of us!" Cyborg yelled.

"Yes! Alone we may fall, but united we will stand!" Starfire shouted, flying up with her bolts at the ready.

"Raven isn't the only one that can fly and throw sharp objects at people, y'know!" Terra said with a smirk.

"Time for a little payback, eh Trigon?" Slade mused.

"TITANS, GO!" Robin shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven and Beast Boy blitzed their way through the sea of demons to join up with their fellow Titans. "You alright, Ra-" He stopped dead, having caught sight of Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy?! Raven said you got stabbed!" The Boy Wonder was severely confused. Now was not good time for chatter, however. The demon army was charging, a very pissed off incarnation of all darkness at the lead.

"Not the time, Robin. Figuring out a miracle can wait. Survival cannot," Slade said, drawing staff.

"The dude's got a point," Cyborg agreed, his arm cannon appearing onto his arm.

"Erm...I've got to sit this one out," Raven said. Without her powers, she would be nigh useless in this battle.

"What? Why?" Robin turned around to face her. Without Raven, the fight was going to be a lot tougher.

"He took my powers. I don't have any right now, and I'll be of no help to you hand to hand. I suck at close quarters combat," She explained.

"Damn," Robin swore. This was going to get ugly.

The time for conversation quickly ended. As the demons began to swarm the seven heroes, Robin made his snap decision.

"Beast Boy, get Raven somewhere safe. This is going to be a very tough, very chaotic battle. Get her out of here!" Robin ordered. Beast Boy nodded and turned into a horse. Raven mounted and the horse took off at top speed.

"Beast Boy, turn left at this next street," Raven told him. Having been born in Azarath, she knew her way around. Following her commands, Beast Boy eventually wound up in front of what looked to be a residential building.

Raven dismounted and beckoned for Beast Boy to follow her in. The horse snorted as he demorphed and complied.

Entering the house, Beast Boy was stunned. The walls were very ornately decorated, golden spirals enclosing upon variously colored orbs of what seemed to be gemstones. He followed Raven across the room and up a flight of stairs. Entering up into another beautiful room, he saw five doors, one on each compass direction except North, where the fifth door was.

"Where...are we?" Beast Boy asked in confusion. Raven gave him a small smile.

"We're home. This is where I lived when I resided in this dimension," She said with a nostalgic sigh.

"Wow. It must have been amazing, living in a place like this. Did you live alone?" Beast Boy questioned.

"No. She was never alone while she was here. I was always with her. Oh, dear child, I am overjoyed to see you," Came a voice. Beast Boy instinctively went tiger, but Raven simply smiled and ran to the woman that had emerged from the southern door, who caught the empath in a warm embrace.

"Arella!" Raven cried. Beast Boy resumed human form, confused. _Arella? Sounds like an air freshener, _He thought. Arella simply gave a gentle laugh that reminded Beast Boy of Knowledge.

"You are quite the funny one," she gave him a smile. Then she cocked her head. "And you are...?"

Beast Boy stepped back for a moment to study this Arella person. She looked eerily similar to Raven, albeit maybe ten, fifteen years older. Her forehead bore the same red chakra gem, and her hair was the exact same shade as that of Raven's. She wore a white robe that was akin to Raven's cloak, only minus the leotard. Her skin, however, was tan, unlike Raven's pale ebony gray.

He took a moment to process his thoughts, and came to a conclusion. Rather than answering the woman's question, he furrowed his eyebrows. "You're her mother, aren't you? Arella Roth?"

"Witty _and _clever, I see. Yes, I am Arella Roth, Raven's mother. And now that I have revealed my identity to you, I ask you again to return in kind," Arella responded.

"My name is Beast B-" Beast Boy stopped himself. No, that was not his name. "My name is Garfield. Garfield Mark Logan. My friends, including your daughter, refer to me as Beast Boy because of my natural talents," Beast Boy said.

Raven finally released her mother. "Arella, I came here for a purpose. There are questions I need answered, and quickly. My friends are battling the one who calls himself my father. He has regained power, albeit not complete. Not yet. But he will, soon," She said urgently.

Arella laughed gently again. "No need to inform me of the battle. I heard it start all the way over here. I will try to answer you to the best of my knowledge, my dear daughter," The woman garbed in white smiled, stroking Raven's hair.

But rather than Raven speaking, Beast Boy opened his mouth. "Ok, first question. How in the world did I manage to survive and heal myself from a sword to the chest?" He demanded.

Arella frowned. "A sword in your chest? You are human, correct? And you claim that you not only survived, but healed a stab wound?" The mage asked. Beast Boy could tell that she didn't completely believe what she was hearing.

"What are you implying, Arella?" The changeling asked, annoyed that the woman was distrustful of him.

"I do not wish to offend you, but no human could possibly survive such harm. Whether you are aware of it or not, your bloodline must have mixed with that of another race at some point in your timeline, a race stronger than that of a human," Arella said coolly.

Beast Boy was confused. "Mixed with another bloodline? You mean I'm something other than human?" He asked doubtfully.

"It would appear so. Your species is incapable of healing wounds of that magnitude in such a time period," Arella confirmed. Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other, puzzled.

"Wait... what's a fancy word for mixed?" Beast Boy's eyes narrowed.

Raven cocked an eyebrow at him. "I don't know...stirred, scattered, fused, combin-" Raven stopped dead, eyes widening.

"Is something wrong?" Arella looked between the two of them.

"I... no way..." Beast Boy looked down at himself. He looked at Raven. "Raven, I'm part Azarathian..." He whispered.

Raven gasped. "When we were fused! Of course! When Mumbo fused us, that body must have been part Azarathian! And when Trigon undid that connection... it stayed with us. Holy shit..." Raven trailed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Ahhh!" Robin cried as he hit the ground yet again. The Titans were losing, badly. They were outmatched and outnumbered. The only thing keeping them alive was a sort of hideout that Terra had made.

"These rocks aren't going to hold forever, guys," Terra said frantically. Slade snorted.

"And neither are we once that wall crumbles," He spat.

Trigon smiled. He knew it was only a matter of time before the girl's pathetic barrier fell beneath the might of his forces. He watched as the army continued to smash at the rock walls, cracks appearing in them with each blow.

"**Surrender to me now, and I may decide to end your existence quickly. Your end is nigh. You are mere insects without my daughter here to rescue you. Even if she were to show, she is no match for me as I am. Your resistance is futile," **The demon stated calmly.

"Damnit! This can't happen! There HAS to be a way!" Robin growled. The Boy Wonder never was the kind of person to readily accept defeat, even if the odds were in complete favor of the enemy.

"Yeah? Well, you better find that way in roughly two minutes, 'cause that's about how much we've got till this wall collapses!" Terra yelled. She was trying as hard as she could to hold on, but was still unable to sturdy her defenses.

"Alright, let's review. We're about to get swarmed by a bunch of demon monsters commanded by the very incarnation of evil, we have five people to work with, and we've got no battle plan," Cyborg summarized.

"Sounds about right," Robin muttered.

"Well, what're we waitin' for then? Let's do this!" Terra said, letting the walls drop down on the demons. Everyone readied their powers/weapons and ran into battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, so I'm part Azarathian. What exactly does the Azarathian job description entail? Do all of you have the healing and telekinetic thing going on?" Beast Boy wondered.

"The healing, yes. We are able to naturally heal ourselves, we Azarathians. But Raven's other powers originated from Trigon. They are not natural," Arella explained.

"Ok, next question. Is there _any _hope of defeating Trigon?" Raven asked. She feared the answer to come, but had to ask.

"Hope always exists, my child. If a great enough power could be obtained... Where you might get such power, I would not know," Arella shook her head.

"Great. Just great. Ok, then, one more question. Will you help us?" Raven pleaded. Arella looked at Beast Boy, and for the longest time did not speak. Finally, she turned on her heel and went back into the room from which she emerged.

"I am afraid I have nothing with which I can help. This will be yours and yours alone mission," She said over her shoulder as she stepped into the shadows.

"Well, that's great. But...I'm not entirely human anymore... Maybe that will make a difference?" Beast Boy mused hopefully. Raven shook her head and sighed.

"I don't see how. I mean, it's great and all that you can heal yourself, but you heard my mother," Raven said as the exited out into the streets of Azarath again. "Your new status doesn't give you any particular powers. You don't have any other offensive options than you did before. It's over," Raven looked down at the ground.

Suddenly, Beast Boy reached out and grabbed Raven by the shoulders. The girl gave a yelp in surprise, suddenly at eye level with the green elf.

"It is NEVER over. We're Titans. We've never given up before, and we aren't going to start with this overgrown billy-goat," He growled. Raven couldn't help but smile at that description. He smiled back at her. He pulled her into a hug and whispered "He won't win. Not if I have anything to say about it."

Raven pulled away. " And just how do you plan on defeating the incarnation of all things evil? Give him a big hug and hope that he's allergic to love?" She said humorously.

"No. I have a better idea," He replied.


	22. The Dark Angel

Raven: Sorry about the Beanie Babies, Starfire.

Starfire: (Looks at the frog, bull and parrot that Beast Boy is still extracting from various bodily cavities and sweatdrops)

Robin: You know, Beast Boy, I almost feel sorry for you. Almost.

Cyborg: When the two of them get married, I say the first things they should do are make out BB's last will, pick out and reserve a coffin, and buy some extra-large garbage bags in case Raven wants to hide the evidence.

Starfire: Agreed.

Raven: Sounds about right.

When there's trouble you know who to call. Teen Titans!

From their tower, they can see it all. Teen Titans!

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

'Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol, Teen Titans GO!

With their superpowers they unite. Teen Titans!

Never met a villain that they liked. Teen Titans!

They've got the bad guys on the run

They never stop 'till the job gets done

'Cuz when the world is losin' all control

Teen Titans GO! Teen Titans GO!

If your heart is black you better watch out

You cannot escape the team

When they catch you there won't be any doubt

You've been beaten by the teens

Beaten by the teens

"Great. Just great. Ok, then, one more question. Will you help us?" Raven pleaded. Arella looked at Beast Boy, and for the longest time did not speak. Finally, she turned on her heel and went back into the room from which she emerged.

"I am afraid I have nothing with which I can help. This will be yours and yours alone mission," She said over her shoulder as she stepped into the shadows.

"Well, that's great. But...I'm not entirely human anymore... Maybe that will make a difference?" Beast Boy mused hopefully. Raven shook her head and sighed.

"I don't see how. I mean, it's great and all that you can heal yourself, but you heard my mother," Raven said as the exited out into the streets of Azarath again. "Your new status doesn't give you any particular powers. You don't have any other offensive options than you did before. It's over," Raven looked down at the ground.

Suddenly, Beast Boy reached out and grabbed Raven by the shoulders. The girl gave a yelp in surprise, suddenly at eye level with the green elf.

"It is NEVER over. We're Titans. We've never given up before, and we aren't going to start with this overgrown billy-goat," He growled. Raven couldn't help but smile at that description. He smiled back at her. He pulled her into a hug and whispered "He won't win. Not if I have anything to say about it."

Raven pulled away. " And just how do you plan on defeating the incarnation of all things evil? Give him a big hug and hope that he's allergic to love?" She said humorously.

"No. I have a better idea," He replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Beast Boy walked through the streets towards the scene of the battle with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Raven was trailing behind him, worried. Beast Boy had always been known for his bad judgment, but he most certainly wasn't stupid. Raven feared that he was going to do something rash that would endanger his life.

"Garfield, stop," Raven called out. The boy paused, surprised to hear Raven calling him by his real name. He turned around with his head cocked to the side.

"What did you say?" He questioned.

"I said, stop. What are you going to do? You're one person, Garfield. No matter how brave, no matter how gutsy, and before you interrupt me to say it, how handsome you are, you are one person. What are you thinking?" She asked. And what she saw struck fear into the very core of her soul. His eyes had turned black, flames literally dancing in them.

"Arella says hope always lives. I believe her. She says I don't have your powers because they come from Trigon. I disagree, Raven. And I disagree with a few other things, too. First and foremost, Trigon _will _fall," He said with a smile on his face. _How can be so confident? _Raven wondered to herself.

"Second, you say I'm one person. Maybe, maybe not. But even if I was, you were a single person and you defeated this guy before," Beast Boy continued to smile.

"No, I didn't. You guys did most of the work. I just finished him," Raven said.

"And what's different now? Our friends are out there fighting for us right now, Raven. You say I'm just one person? You're wrong. Think about it, Raven. This entire ordeal, this fusion, has made us a part of each other. I have a bit of you inside of me now. It's part of who I am. And I'm a part of who you are now," Beast Boy finished.

"So what? Maybe you're right. But that's nothing compared to what Trigon is. I don't want to see you hurt, Beast Boy. I...I'd rather Trigon win and have it all over with quickly," Raven looked away.

Beast Boy looked at her, shaking his head. Inside, he smiled to himself. _She's afraid for my safety. Well, time to break out the big guns. _

"Alright, Raven. Fine. You don't want to help, I can deal with that," Beast Boy started to walk away, unable to keep an entirely straight face. Raven's eyes widened.

"No! It's not that. I just...don't see a way to fight," She grabbed onto his arm and turned him around.

"Then trust me," He said shortly, turning and walking away again. As he moved, he began to focus his mind. And slowly, he slipped into the shadows and vanished. Raven looked around, bewildered.

"Garfield? Garfield?!" She yelled. She panicked, deciding to return to the battlefield to see if he had reemerged there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Eurgh!" Robin groaned as he was thrown backwards into Terra. They were all badly beaten, suffering from cuts, bruises, and minor bone injuries.

"Well, guys, this is it. It was nice knowing you," Terra said as they were all pressed together in the middle of the swarm.

Suddenly, the demons backed off as a shadow swooped across the ground. It caught Trigon's attention, and the demon's eyes followed it as it settled in one spot and rose from the ground.

He stood there, black cloak billowing in the wind. Large, beautiful gray wings adorned his back, at least 6 feet in span. In it's right hand it held a long, ornate sword, and in it's left it held a shield the bore the image of a raven. Inside the cloak was Beast Boy, but he had undergone an extreme transformation. A chakra gem lay firmly in his forehead, and his eyes burned with a black fire. His hair had lengthened to just above his shoulders. He was taller, almost six feet in height, and looked, well, beautiful for being a guy. He no longer wore his jumpsuit, but rather a black leotard. He looked like an angel.

He locked his eyes with Trigon's gaze. For what seemed like an eternity, the two stared one another, Trigon's army making no move to continue their battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven arrived just in time to see the...whatever it was...rise from the ground. It looked like Beast Boy, but...

As Raven joined the rest of her fellow Titans, the "angel" finally spoke.

"This has gone on long enough. You've hurt my friends, and you've hurt those I love. I will not allow further harm upon them. Say your prayers," He spoke. It was not Beast Boy's voice. It sounded like the Fusion's, as though the changeling and Raven were speaking in unison. Everyone turned to stare at Raven, who held her hands out and shook her head in a "Like I know?" manner.

Suddenly, Beast Boy made his move. He lashed out, striking Trigon a heavy blow with the sword. Trigon, unable to avoid, took the strike on his left arm, bellowing in pain as a small stream of black blood began to run. The demon leapt forward, but Beast Boy was took quick. Flexing his wings, he took off to the skies, firing black energy shots from his sword as he ascended.

Trigon roared again. "Who are you that you dare to challenge my power?!" He bellowed in rage. He fired a red beam at Beast Boy, but the angel simply shielded himself.

"Oh, it's not a matter of who, Kilt-Boy," Beast Boy taunted. He may have looked regal, but he was still him. "No, it's not who I am. It's _what _I am that should be concerning you," He finished, diving at the demon.

Trigon took a wild swing at Beast Boy, causing the black-clad boy to cancel the dive in favor of living. The demon fired another beam, which Beast Boy simply rolled to dodge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone looked upon the raging battle, mouths agape and eyes wide. _It's not a matter of who... It's a matter of what? I don't understand, _Raven thought, confused. She searched her brain, looking for answers.

"I...I don't understand? He looks like...like a dark angel. Like the image someone might use to describe Lucifer before his fall. I don't..." Raven trailed off as she fell into memory.

Memory

"_Beast Boy, what is this?" Raven asked. Beast Boy presented her with a book-shaped gift wrapped in black paper with a gold ribbon._

"_It's your birthday present. I know you don't like a big celebration for your birthday, so I just figured I'd give you a present quietly," He replied, gently pushing the book into Raven's hands._

"_I...that's thoughtful of you. Thank you," She gave him a small smile and went to her room._

_Once inside, she slowly removed the paper, careful to save the ribbon. She held in her hands a leather-bound, untitled book, with a raven embroidered in a beautiful purple on the front. Mouth slightly open, she cracked the book open. There was no table of contents. Instead, there was simply what was obviously a hand-drawn picture. It portrayed herself meditating in the common room._

_Raven cocked her head to the side, interested. She flipped to the next page, realizing that this was a picture book. The next page held an image of her in a white cloak, a tear in her eye. On a table behind her lay Malchoir's book. Raven was stunned. "Did he draw all of these?" She wondered aloud. There was so much...detail. Lifelike in their appearances. _

_Page after page of beautiful pictures, each portraying her in some manner: Watching the sun rise, watching a storm outside her window, reading, an emotions portrait with herself and all of the emotions in her mind, and to her amusement two of herself throwing Beast Boy out a window. There were at least 50 pages in the book, so it was a good two hours before she reached the end. _

_Finally, she turned to the last page. On it was an image of an angel garbed in black. The face was Raven's, beautifully detailed. On the bottom, words in purple writing read "For my dark angel."_

_Raven fainted on the spot._

End memory

Raven smiled. Now she knew. _"I have a bit of you in me. It's part of who I am," _She remembered. He had used the inherited powers of his Azarathian bloodline to manipulate his emotions, his feelings, into a physical form. He was, indeed, the dark angel he perceived her as.

_Two can play at that game, _She smiled.


	23. Back in Black and white

Beast Boy: Soooo... I've been thinking.

Raven: I'd make a witty remark, but it's already implied.

Beast Boy. Oh, stuff it. Anyway, we need theme songs.

(Everyone looks in horror between Beast Boy and a open-mouthed shocked Raven)

Raven: _What _did you just say to me?!

Beast Boy: Oh, shit. (BB starts running, but gets caught by Raven's powers)

Starfire: Friend Beast Boy makes a point. We need the songs of theme. It would be below temperate.

Robin: You mean "It'd be cool?" Yeah...it would be.

Me: I have some :D Here ya go

Raven: Black Magic Woman, Numb, Faint, In the End, What I've Become, Do You Believe In Magic (There's a lot there, eh?)

Robin: Rockin' Robin

Beast Boy: Wild Thing, It Ain't Easy Bein' Green, Animal I've Become.

Cyborg: Iron Man

Starfire: Not sure, reviewers help!

When there's trouble you know who to call. Teen Titans!

From their tower, they can see it all. Teen Titans!

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

'Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol, Teen Titans GO!

With their superpowers they unite. Teen Titans!

Never met a villain that they liked. Teen Titans!

They've got the bad guys on the run

They never stop 'till the job gets done

'Cuz when the world is losin' all control

Teen Titans GO! Teen Titans GO!

If your heart is black you better watch out

You cannot escape the team

When they catch you there won't be any doubt

You've been beaten by the teens

Beaten by the teens

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Raven arrived just in time to see the...whatever it was...rise from the ground. It looked like Beast Boy, but...

As Raven joined the rest of her fellow Titans, the "angel" finally spoke.

"This has gone on long enough. You've hurt my friends, and you've hurt those I love. I will not allow further harm upon them. Say your prayers," He spoke. It was not Beast Boy's voice. It sounded like the Fusion's, as though the changeling and Raven were speaking in unison. Everyone turned to stare at Raven, who held her hands out and shook her head in a "Like I know?" manner.

Suddenly, Beast Boy made his move. He lashed out, striking Trigon a heavy blow with the sword. Trigon, unable to avoid, took the strike on his left arm, bellowing in pain as a small stream of black blood began to run. The demon leapt forward, but Beast Boy was took quick. Flexing his wings, he took off to the skies, firing black energy shots from his sword as he ascended.

Trigon roared again. "Who are you that you dare to challenge my power?!" He bellowed in rage. He fired a red beam at Beast Boy, but the angel simply shielded himself.

"Oh, it's not a matter of who, Kilt-Boy," Beast Boy taunted. He may have looked regal, but he was still him. "No, it's not who I am. It's _what _I am that should be concerning you," He finished, diving at the demon.

Trigon took a wild swing at Beast Boy, causing the black-clad boy to cancel the dive in favor of living. The demon fired another beam, which Beast Boy simply rolled to dodge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone looked upon the raging battle, mouths agape and eyes wide. _It's not a matter of who... It's a matter of what? I don't understand, _Raven thought, confused. She searched her brain, looking for answers.

"I...I don't understand? He looks like...like a dark angel. Like the image someone might use to describe Lucifer before his fall. I don't..." Raven trailed off as she fell into memory.

Memory

"_Beast Boy, what is this?" Raven asked. Beast Boy presented her with a book-shaped gift wrapped in black paper with a gold ribbon._

"_It's your birthday present. I know you don't like a big celebration for your birthday, so I just figured I'd give you a present quietly," He replied, gently pushing the book into Raven's hands._

"_I...that's thoughtful of you. Thank you," She gave him a small smile and went to her room._

_Once inside, she slowly removed the paper, careful to save the ribbon. She held in her hands a leather-bound, untitled book, with a raven embroidered in a beautiful purple on the front. Mouth slightly open, she cracked the book open. There was no table of contents. Instead, there was simply what was obviously a hand-drawn picture. It portrayed herself meditating in the common room._

_Raven cocked her head to the side, interested. She flipped to the next page, realizing that this was a picture book. The next page held an image of her in a white cloak, a tear in her eye. On a table behind her lay Malchoir's book. Raven was stunned. "Did he draw all of these?" She wondered aloud. There was so much...detail. Lifelike in their appearances. _

_Page after page of beautiful pictures, each portraying her in some manner: Watching the sun rise, watching a storm outside her window, reading, an emotions portrait with herself and all of the emotions in her mind, and to her amusement two of herself throwing Beast Boy out a window. There were at least 50 pages in the book, so it was a good two hours before she reached the end. _

_Finally, she turned to the last page. On it was an image of an angel garbed in black. The face was Raven's, beautifully detailed. On the bottom, words in purple writing read "For my dark angel."_

_Raven fainted on the spot._

End memory

Raven smiled. Now she knew. _"I have a bit of you in me. It's part of who I am," _She remembered. He had used the inherited powers of his Azarathian bloodline to manipulate his emotions, his feelings, into a physical form. He was, indeed, the dark angel he perceived her as.

_Two can play at that game, _She smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy swung the beautiful sword repeatedly, blocking Trigon's beams as they flew at him. The others looked on, unsure of what to do. The army of demons had vanished, Trigon drawing them back into himself to further his own power.

Robin looked at Cyborg, who smirked back at him. "I got the sonic if you got the boom," Cyborg said. Robin nodded, and pulled out several concussive discs.

"Well, if Cy's got the sonic and Robin's got the boom, I've got the rock n' roll," Terra grinned, hefting a boulder.

Starfire's hands glowed green. "And if you've got the rock, I've got the star," She added. Everyone turned around to stare at the alien. Starfire blushed slightly.

"Well, Cyborg decided that since I taught him my language that he would teach me his," Starfire explained. Robin rolled his eyes.

"Alright! Double Sonic Boom!" Cyborg cried. All four of them ran forward, not noticing that Raven had disappeared. Cyborg fired his cannon, merging with Starfire's starbeams. The beam intercepted Robin's thrown discs and the small boulders Terra threw. The resulting explosion threw Trigon right into Slade, who struck with his staff. Slade hit Trigon away towards Beast Boy, who struck a heavy blow to the demon's chest.

Trigon roared in pain as the Titans high-fived each other. That's when they realized they were missing someone.

"Where'd Raven go?" Robin asked. He looked to the group for answers, but found nothing but heads shaking. "Great...Just what we need," He muttered.

Raven had slipped off right as the others had began their Sonic Boom. _Beast Boy's powerful in his current form, but I still don't think it's enough, even with the others helping. But... _Raven smiled. She thought back into memory.

Flashback

"_So let's review the hard facts," Raven stood up, commencing the conversation. "Mumbo Jumbo threw Beast Boy" She cringed at the name, "and I into a weird combination of our two bodies. That caused some serious disturbance in here, in Nevermore. Presumably, it shook this place up enough to wake Trigon up," Raven looked over to Slade for confirmation. "Correct. The sudden disturbance Rage sustained roused him."_

"_Now he's out for revenge in classic villain style. He believes Slade is helping him return to power, but in reality Slade is seizing the opportunity to destroy what's left of Trigon before he regains too much more strength. Therefore, we need to find out how exactly we're going to do this, because I get the feeling it's going to take more than a frontal assault alone to do it." She finished. Everyone nodded and voiced their agreement. Suddenly, both Knowledge and Braved shot straight up._

"_What?" Raven turned to her emotions. "We have to go. Now." Brave said_.

_Raven, interested and concerned, looked on through the eyes of Brave and Knowledge. On the table of the common room. Knowledge took a glance at it, and her eyes were drawn to one part._

**And lastly...I don't know what to say. I really just don't, Raven. When we met, you actually said you thought I was funny. I thought that maybe I had found a girl who could appreciate me. And I don't know what I did to blow that, but you've hated me ever since. I tried as hard as I could. I risked having my head and my ass being placed in two different dimensions by daring to get near you when no one else would. I was there for you when Malchoir hurt you. I guess you didn't notice, but every time you were hurt in battle I went berserk. **

**The Beast came out twice for you, both when Adonis tried to attack you and when Slade tried to take you on the fateful night that was almost the end of the world. But apparently you don't give a damn. After all I had done, all I had dared to do, the support I had given when no one else could, you wait right until I've just gathered the courage to reveal my feelings to slap me in the face. I just hope that it made you happy. That's all I've wanted, was to see you happy. If shredding my heart was what it took, so be it I guess.**

_Back in Nevermore, Raven struggled to fight tears._

End Flashback

_Two times when I was in grave danger, _Raven mused. Yes, that was it. That was what he was to him: her guardian, her savior.

Closing her eyes, Raven let her mind drift into thoughts of all the times that Beast Boy had saved her. From the mechanical soldiers of Mad Mod to Slade's minions, from Adonis to Trigon. And, like Beast Boy before her, she slid into the shadows of Azarath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trigon roared in victory as a beam finally clipped Beast Boy's left wing, causing the boy to fall gracefully to the ground, the wing sizzling. Beast Boy growled and sent another couple of shots from his sword, which Trigon rolled to avoid. The demon leapt forward, catching Beast Boy off balance and delivering a merciless haymaker to the changeling's face.

The force of the blow blasted Beast Boy backwards, causing him to slide across the ground. He heard shouts of concern from his friends, but as they tried to rush forward they were blasted back by Trigon.

"No!" Beast Boy cried as he rolled to avoid Trigon's body slamming on top of him. The angel in black got back up on his feet and slashed at Trigon, who took it directly on his right leg. The demon roared in rage and backhanded Beast Boy to the ground. Then, before anyonr knew what had happened, Trigon pinned Beast Boy to the ground, his right hand around the boy's throat.

"**Quite a surprise, green one. I did not expect you to put up this much of a fight. But, as inevitable as it was from the beginning, you too shall fall. You fail to realize that no mere mortal can stand to my vast power, incomplete though it may be. And now, you will experience first hand the consequences of interfe-AHHH!" **Trigon was knocked off of Beast Boy and into the remains of the church. Snarling, he got to his feet and searched for the offending creature. He didn't have to look long.

As Beast Boy's Azarathian side healed his body, it stood by his side. Covered in white fur and adorned with a chakra gem on its forehead, it raised its head. Its hands had long claws, and it looked extremely muscular.

Together, the dark angel and the pure Beast stood. Beast Boy smirked at Trigon, who was looking between the two with a confused expression.

"What took you so long, Raven?" He turned to the Beast with an amused smile. Everyone gawked.

"Uhm...am I the only one that just heard Beast Boy call that thing Raven?" Robin asked. Everyone shook their head except Slade, who simply laughed. Everyone turned and looked at him, questioning.

"You fail to comprehend the depth of the magician's spell. It has changed both of them. And it would seem that right now, change is good," Slade said. That just further confused the Titans. Slade sighed.

"The Azarathian bloodline is very...contagious. Yes, that's a good word for it. When a non-Azarathian becomes deeply involved with an Azarathian, that bloodline extends. It is part of the magic that Azarath contains in its inhabitants.

I believe that when your two friends were 'fused,' they both gave the other a bit of, well, them. If I am not mistaken, Beast Boy's pre-existing abilities have allowed him to become a mirror image of Raven. Or, rather, the Raven _he _sees. And consequently, by the same power I believe Raven has copied the trick"

Slade finished.

"Whoa. So...now they're both half-breeds? And they both have each others' powers?" Cyborg asked.

"Somewhat. I do not believe Raven will be able to turn into any animal, and likewise I do not believe that Beast Boy will share Raven's empathy or telekinetic abilities. But I _do _believe that Trigon has met his match," Slade said smugly.

Sure enough, the tide of the battle changed. Trigon was being double teamed now. Beast Boy slashed again and again at the demon. And when Trigon would move to avoid the blows, Raven would be right there to deliver crushing punches, kicks, slashes and bites. It was a mad dance: all three of them sidestepping, twisting, ducking to avoid the other attacks.

Finally, slowly, Trigon was brought to his knees. Beast Boy looked up. "Together?" He asked Raven. She nodded, and they both wrapped their hands around the hilt of Beast Boy's sword. Raising it, they forced it down with all of their strength, plunging it directly through Trigon's heart.

The demon gave a final, mighty roar as darkness seemed to be literally pulled from the skies and ground, returning to its master before disappearing for good as Trigon fell limp. Then, his body simply...vanished, leaving the sword sticking in the ground covered to the hilt in black blood.

Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other as they reverted back to their original states of being. Soon they stood there, with Beast Boy's green skin and pointy tooth and Raven's pale complexion and chakra gem in her forehead.

"He...he's gone. You were right. We won...we did it..." Raven whispered. Her eyes watered with sheer emotion as she blasted Beast Boy in a Happy/Starfire hug.

"I...told...you...so..." Beast Boy choked out. Finally, the half-demon let him go. He took a minute to regain sufficient amounts of oxygen to utilize his brain before speaking again.

"I told you, Raven. We don't give up. Especially when we've got all the checkers," He said with a grin. Everyone looked at him strangely.

"You mean 'when we hold all the cards?'" Starfire asked dubiously. Everyone turned and gave Starfire an even weirder look.

"Since when do you correct other people?" Cyborg teased, earning a Tamaranian bitch-slap. "Ow!" He cried. Starfire just glowered at him.

Raven took a deep breath. She needed to lighten her load. Badly. "Bea...Garfield?" She got his attention. "Yeah?"

"I'm...sorry. For a lot of things. For hurting you earlier, when I brought Terra back. No offense to you, Terra," She added quickly. The blonde gave a small laugh and nodded. Returning the smile, Raven continued.

"I shouldn't have done that to you, and for that I am so sorry. I...well...I saw the letter," She looked down at the ground. Beast Boy loomed horrified.

"Raven, I wasn't thinking clearly when I wro-" Raven smiled and put a hand up to silence him.

"Let me finish. I saw the letter, and I know now just how damn hard you've been trying to reach out. Consequently, I've also realized just how much of a cold, hard hearted bitch I've been about it," She looked away as she said that.

Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh a bit. This was so...unreal. Raven, finally acknowledging his efforts? "Tell ya what, I'll make you a deal," He said conversationally. Raven looked at him warily.

"Ok, what's the catch," Raven said with a sigh. Knowing him, she'd probably have to show her apology by doing something stupid or humiliating. So what came next surprised her.

"You love me and I'll love you back. Deal?" He held his hand out. From behind him, sounds of gagging, groaning and one "Awwww!" were heard.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Robin muttered.

"Like you're one to talk. I say that every time you drool all over Starfire," Cyborg muttered back.

"Hey!" The Boy Wonder frowned. And, of course...

"Why would friend Robin wish to do the sharing of saliva with me?" Starfire queried. Everyone except Robin busted a gut in laughter.

Ignoring the idiots, Raven gave possibly the biggest smile she'd ever given. "Deal," She said, grabbing his hand. And with that, he pulled her into his embrace and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She just let her head loll on his shoulder in bliss, lost in her own world.

Under his mask, Slade smirked. One pair of lovebirds had finally made it official. He let out a small sigh and shook his head.

"Shall we return to the Tower?" Slade inquired. Everyone nodded their heads, and they headed back for the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Longest chapter yet! Next chapter will be the end of Fused, BUT WAIT! There's more! Raven, do the honors.

Raven: Joy. Well, since you asked so nicely...On the set of Fused, some seriously funny shit happened. Bloopers, outtakes, and various other humorous activities will be shown in future chapters, so keep updated.

Beast Boy: Yeah, we had some good times. Especially when Raven came out and...

Robin: Ssssh! You'll spoil it for everyone!


	24. The End of Fused

Raven: Final chapter! The end is nigh!

Beast Boy: Yep. And Raven never got to pole d-

Robin: (sighs as Raven sticks Beast Boy to the ceiling) There will be bloopers, however.

Cyborg: Yeah, we had some good times here.

Starfire: I still need a theme song...

When there's trouble you know who to call. Teen Titans!

From their tower, they can see it all. Teen Titans!

When there's evil on the attack

You can rest knowing they got your back

'Cuz when the world needs heroes on patrol, Teen Titans GO!

With their superpowers they unite. Teen Titans!

Never met a villain that they liked. Teen Titans!

They've got the bad guys on the run

They never stop 'till the job gets done

'Cuz when the world is losin' all control

Teen Titans GO! Teen Titans GO!

If your heart is black you better watch out

You cannot escape the team

When they catch you there won't be any doubt

You've been beaten by the teens

Beaten by the teens

Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other as they reverted back to their original states of being. Soon they stood there, with Beast Boy's green skin and pointy tooth and Raven's pale complexion and chakra gem in her forehead.

"He...he's gone. You were right. We won...we did it..." Raven whispered. Her eyes watered with sheer emotion as she blasted Beast Boy in a Happy/Starfire hug.

"I...told...you...so..." Beast Boy choked out. Finally, the half-demon let him go. He took a minute to regain sufficient amounts of oxygen to utilize his brain before speaking again.

"I told you, Raven. We don't give up. Especially when we've got all the checkers," He said with a grin. Everyone looked at him strangely.

"You mean 'when we hold all the cards?'" Starfire asked dubiously. Everyone turned and gave Starfire an even weirder look.

"Since when do you correct other people?" Cyborg teased, earning a Tamaranian bitch-slap. "Ow!" He cried. Starfire just glowered at him.

Raven took a deep breath. She needed to lighten her load. Badly. "Bea...Garfield?" She got his attention. "Yeah?"

"I'm...sorry. For a lot of things. For hurting you earlier, when I brought Terra back. No offense to you, Terra," She added quickly. The blonde gave a small laugh and nodded. Returning the smile, Raven continued.

"I shouldn't have done that to you, and for that I am so sorry. I...well...I saw the letter," She looked down at the ground. Beast Boy loomed horrified.

"Raven, I wasn't thinking clearly when I wro-" Raven smiled and put a hand up to silence him.

"Let me finish. I saw the letter, and I know now just how damn hard you've been trying to reach out. Consequently, I've also realized just how much of a cold, hard hearted bitch I've been about it," She looked away as she said that.

Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh a bit. This was so...unreal. Raven, finally acknowledging his efforts? "Tell ya what, I'll make you a deal," He said conversationally. Raven looked at him warily.

"Ok, what's the catch," Raven said with a sigh. Knowing him, she'd probably have to show her apology by doing something stupid or humiliating. So what came next surprised her.

"You love me and I'll love you back. Deal?" He held his hand out. From behind him, sounds of gagging, groaning and one "Awwww!" were heard.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Robin muttered.

"Like you're one to talk. I say that every time you drool all over Starfire," Cyborg muttered back.

"Hey!" The Boy Wonder frowned. And, of course...

"Why would friend Robin wish to do the sharing of saliva with me?" Starfire queried. Everyone except Robin busted a gut in laughter.

Ignoring the idiots, Raven gave possibly the biggest smile she'd ever given. "Deal," She said, grabbing his hand. And with that, he pulled her into his embrace and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She just let her head loll on his shoulder in bliss, lost in her own world.

Under his mask, Slade smirked. One pair of lovebirds had finally made it official. He let out a small sigh and shook his head.

"Shall we return to the Tower?" Slade inquired. Everyone nodded their heads, and they headed back for the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

After a short travel, the team stood in front of the portal. Everyone looked at Raven, who nodded and widened the portal so that everyone could fit. Together, they stepped through and flew back into their own dimension, Earth.

"Yaahhhh!" Was the general consensus as they all dogpiled onto the floor of Raven's room. Everyone carefully extracted themselves from the mess and stood. Beast Boy, however, ran out of the room. "What the hell?" Robin wondered.

Raven just smiled as she heard the sound of paper being ripped. He had gone to destroy that letter. Giving a short laugh, she also left the room, joining her new boyfriend in the common room.

"Well, that was quite a ride," Beast Boy mused with a rueful smile.

"What was?" Raven cocked her head, confused.

"This entire thing. Getting slapped into one body, battling Slade inside your mined, working together with Slade and reviving Terra in order to take Trigon out..." Beast Boy shook his head in amazement.

As he was saying this, the others had filed into the room slowly. "I know, right?" Terra said. Her voice caused Beast Boy to jump slightly.

"Oh, hey guys. Raven and I were just talking about how big this whole thing was," Beast Boy explained.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I feel tired just thinking about it," Cyborg said with a laugh. Robin smiled, then got a serious look on his face.

"This isn't _entirely _over," He said. Everyone looked at him, confused. Seeing the faces, he continued. "We have a couple issues to resolve. Slade," The masked man looked to meet Robin's gaze, "where do you stand?"

Slade remained quiet for a moment. Everyone was dead silent, dying to see what would happen next.

Finally, Slade spoke. "During the time I have spent fighting on and by your side, I have come to realize that some things are more important than others. I will not reveal details, but let's just say I've had personal reasons for my actions prior to this incident," He paused again to breathe, glancing around.

"Losses in life can drive people to...shall we say, extremes. With the experience I have gained throughout this ordeal, I have realized that some losses cannot be recovered, and as should not factor into ones' reasoning," He bowed his head.

"In answer to your question, Robin, I believe I stand with my former enemies. I do believe you have been successful in 'converting' me, though it was not your concentrated effort to do such," Slade finished. Robin's face curved into a massive, respectful smile. Everyone else was stunned.

"Well, in that case," Robin shook his head, grinning, "I am going to say something that I thought I would never say. Slade, I'm offering you this," The Boy Wonder reached into his belt and pulled out a Titan communicator. "Your decision, Slade. I'm offering you membership to the Titans," Robin laughed at the open mouths on everyone's faces.

"If you will have me, I believe we can be powerful allies," Slade nodded and took the device. Robin turned his head from Slade to Terra. "The same goes for you, Terra. If you want to, you can rejoin the team."

Terra smiled. "I won't let ya down, Robin. I promise on the remains of my stone casing," She said with a laugh. Beast Boy frowned. Terra saw this and spoke.

"Oh...Beast Boy, if you're uncomfortable with it, I won-" Beast Boy shook his head.

"It's not that," He said. He pointed to Slade. "He's not a teen. How can he be a Teen Titan?" The boy grinned. Robin shook his head.

"Fine, if you want to get picky we'll call Slade a Titan. Yeesh," Robin rolled his eyes.

Then Beast Boy started laughing again. Everyone looked at him strange, so he explained.

"Sorry. I just realized that we got Slade to join us, destroyed Trigon, revived Terra and got Raven and myself together because of Mumbo Jumbo," He said with a laugh.

Mumbo was released on parole the next day for good behavior, as per request from the Teen Titans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, shorter chapter, but go figure. It's the epilogue. Bloopers to come for a few chapters!


	25. Bloopers part 1

Robin: Fused has now reached its end. BUT. Not only do we have the blooper reel, but word has it that a sequel to Fused is in the works.

Raven: Yay.

Beast Boy: Well, lets go ahead and get this thing going, shall we? First, outtakes from Chapter 1, The Fusion.

Scene: Beast Boy's Tofu Dilemma

"Where the hell'd you hide it this time, rust bucket?" Beast Boy was not amused. After waking up and coming down to fix breakfast for the team, he had found his tofu gone from its previous place of residence and Cyborg attempting to keep a straight face. Problem was, he was about as skilled at holding in amusement as Beast Boy was with cleaning his room. Raven just rolled her eyes; she had given up trying to shut the two up.

"Like I'm gonna tell you? There's a REASON why I hid it! That crap is a crime against nature!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Beast Boy, you could try looking before you start bitching and moaning. Might avoid a lot of this," Robin said, looking up from his paper with a hint of amusement and annoyance. "Shut up and fork it over," Beast Boy said, picking up on Robin's incrimination. Robin goes to throw it at him, only to find it missing.

Beast Boy: (whispering) Throw the tofu to me.

Robin: It's not here. It's supposed to be sitting under the table.

(Everyone hears munching and looks for the source)

Starfire: Beast Boy, this "tofu" is most delightful! Might there be more?

(Everyone sweatdrops)

Me: Cut!

Same scene, take 2

.. "Shut up and fork it over," Beast Boy said, picking up on Robin's incrimination. Robin picks it up and attempts to toss it, but he winds up flinging himself across the table into Cyborg.

Robin: Okay, who put Gorilla Glue on the box?

Cyborg: Uhm...sorry man, I just don't roll this way.

Raven: (whistles innocently)

Beast Boy: Nice!

Me: (sigh) Cut...

Scene: Battle with Mumbo

"Whatever. Yah!" The Boy Wonder yelled as he jumped up from the trunk of the car into a downward axe kick. "And for my first trick..." Mumbo trailed off as he raised his wand. "A rubber balloon poodle for the traffic boy!" Mumbo waved his wand, but nothing happens and Robin faceplants.

Raven: That HAD to hurt.

Mumbo: Wtf?

Beast Boy: (laughing his ass off) Couldn't...resist...haha...

Robin: (picks himself up and pulls out his birdarang sword)

Beast Boy: (runs)

Me: Retard...cut.

Same scene

"Let's see you poodle this!" Cyborg came charging from behind Mumbo, sonic cannon at the ready. "Hmm, you're right. Balloons aren't going to cut it here. Hmmm... I know! Mumbo, Jumbo!" Mumbo exclaimed. Instead of changing Cyborg's cannon into roses, though, Cyborg now has a porn magazine attached to his arm.

Mumbo: Er...wrong spell.

Robin:...Why do you even HAVE a porn mag spell? Wait, I don't want to...OH GOD! THE IMAGES!

Raven: Excuse me, I have to go and do some spring cleaning in Nevermore now.

Me: ...I'm scarred for life.

Same scene

Raven flew up in her wake. To Raven's right, Beast Boy as a pterodactyl beat its wings, ready to strike. "A lovely couple you two make. But I can make it even better!" Raven blushed, in a combination of both anger and embarrassment. "Mumbo, Jumbo!" A blast of pink energy sent Beast Boy packing towards Raven, and the Azarathian found herself on a similar crash course courtesy of a white blast. Raven and Beast Boy are sent flying towards each other. However, instead of fusing, they crash.

Raven: OW!

Beast Boy: SHIT! What the hell?

Me: Brave! You forgot to teleport Beast Boy!

Brave: (sleeping) Huh? Wha? Oh, shit. Sorry.

Me: (facepalm)

"_Ok. So...I guess you just kind've think happy thoughts or something while I shower?" _Beast Boy laughed nervously. Raven sighed, looking at the shower as if she expected Slade to come out and claim her for Trigon again. Beast Boy took control and jumped into the shower while Raven tried to blank herself out. It wasn't working, so she began trying to get some of her favorite music stuck in her head. Again, she couldn't ignore the fact that she was watching a guy showering. _"Although..." _If Raven would have had control, she'd be grinning deviously. She decided to see if she had retained her telekinetic abilities as well as her telepathic.

She waited until Beast Boy reached up for the shampoo, giving both of them sight of the bottle. Raven waited for her moment, imagining the bottle exploding and... the bottle explodes, but it's not shampoo. Rather, it's Starfire Pudding of Sadness.

Beast Boy: AUGH! IT'S IN MY MOUTH! NOOOO! The horror!

Raven: Which means it's in MY mouth too! Gah!

Robin: (laughing his ass off alongside Cyborg)

Starfire: (pissed off) Did you just call MY pudding horrible? (bitch-slaps the Fusion)

BB/Raven: OW!

Me: Jesus...

Beast Boy: Well, that's chapter 1! There we more, but these are the best. Oh, wait, we have one more...

Scene: Off set, before filming.

Beast Boy: (holding a video camera) Alright folks, we're going to spy on Raven in her trailer. She's practicing her lines.

(Beast Boy zooms in on her trailer)

Raven: (cooing) Yes, that's my little bun-bun. Eat quickly though, I can't let anyone see you. It'd ruin my rep. You know I love you th- (Raven notices Beast Boy, and her face drains of all color.) Garfield Logan! Just because we're together does NOT mean I won't kick your ass!

Beast Boy: (runs with the evidence)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven: Yeah...I would've killed you if you had shared that with anyone.

Beast Boy: You mean like the readers that are reading this right now?

Raven:...I hate you sometimes, you know that?


	26. Falling rocks and dirty mouths

Beast Boy: Alright! More bloopers!

Raven: Yeah, and a new story. And I'm a frickin' rocker! You're forgiven for past offenses, author.

Me: Heh. Figured as much.

Beast Boy: Yep, new story indeed. Called "I Want To Be A Rock Star" Check 'er out! In the meant time, enjoy!

Chapter 2

Scene: Beast Boy utterly forgets his lines

"_Look, I'm giving you control because...because of what's happened before. Malchoir using you to get out of his damned book," _Raven flinched in their body at the mention of that name, _"Trigon almost destroying you to take over the world," _Raven cringed again, _"and...uh...and.. Robin making you train too much! Yeah, that's it. And because of all the times I've pissed you off! Speaking of that, sorry about the tofu incident last night..."_

Raven: (slaps forehead) Admit it already, you fucked up your lines.

Beast Boy: Shit...OH YEAH! I was supposed to ramble on about how you lose control!

Robin: There ya go.

Me: Let's try that again

Take two

_Look, I'm giving you control because...because of what's happened before. Malchoir using you to get out of his damned book," _Raven flinched in their body at the mention of that name, _"Trigon almost destroying you to take over the world," _Raven cringed again, _"and...erm, shit. Oh yeah! And you blowing shit up. Including me. So, I figured, I'd let you have control so that next time I bug you, you send me to another dimension!...Yeah, I screwed up again, didn't I?"_

Raven: I would so choke you if we weren't in the same body for this scene.

Beast Boy: Hey, at least I admitted it this time. Tried to ad lib, but nooooo, not good enough for you.

Robin: Beast Boy, your lines were minced to the point of no return. Period.

Scene: Brave gets replaced

"Happy...I know you're glad to see us. But BB," Beast Boy and Happy looked up like she'd just grown an extra head at the sound of his nickname. "Er...Do you mind, Beast Boy?" Raven asked, blushing hard as she realized her mistake. In truth, she thought the name BB was cute. She only refrained from using it because she never thought much of pet names until that point. "Er, no, you're cool." Beast Boy said, smiling with a bit of shyness. "Anyway, BB's no use to us dead. Where's Knowledge?" Happy rolled her eyes. "Ol' Dusty's holed up in her library, as usual. Why?" "We need to ask a few- what the hell?"

Raven's object of interest was making it's way over to them slowly. It was one of Raven's emotions, wearing a dark green cape. However, she was excessively large, and a small bit of gray was sticking out from beneath the back. Beast Boy snorted, tried to hold it, failed, and started rolling on the floor laughing, as did Happy. Raven just cocked an eyebrow.

"Either that's an Obese emotion or - what the hell?"

Brave: Well, take a look under the cloak then, Big Boy.

Beast Boy: (eyes wide) Er...ok.

Raven: WHAT THE HELL?! (punches Beast Boy before he can lift the cloak)

(Everyone else laughs as Rage comes out of the cloak, high fiving "Brave")

Rage: Nice doing business with you, Lust.

Lust: Likewise.

Brave: (from backstage) MMMPH!

Me: (facepalming) What the hell...cut. Don't do that again, Lust. I WILL lock you in a room with Raven and Terra and tell them you did bad things with Beast Boy.

Lust: (eyes wide) Okay!

Same scene

"Happy...I know you're glad to see us. But BB," Beast Boy and Happy looked up like she'd just grown an extra head at the sound of his nickname. "Er...Do you mind, Beast Boy?" Raven asked, blushing hard as she realized her mistake. In truth, she thought the name BB was cute. She only refrained from using it because she never thought much of pet names until that point. "Er, no, you're cool." Beast Boy said, smiling with a bit of shyness. "Anyway, BB's no use to us dead. Where's Knowledge?" Happy rolled her eyes. "Ol' Dusty's holed up in her library, as usual. Why?" "We need to ask a few- what the hell?"

Raven's object of interest was making it's way over to them slowly. It was one of Raven's emotions, wearing a dark green cape. However, she was excessively large, and a small bit of gray was sticking out from beneath the back. Beast Boy snorted, tried to hold it, failed, and started rolling on the floor laughing, as did Happy. Raven just cocked an eyebrow.

Raven: Ok, seriously. What in God's name?

."Brave": (comes out, very broad-shouldered and tall, trying not to laugh) Nice, Raven. You just screwed up the scene.

Beast Boy: (dying laughing) Yeah, Raven. Nice work.

Me: Cyborg, take the goddamned ring off.

Cyborg: (taking Brave-hologram ring off) Sorry, couldn't resist.

Me: Why me?

Scene: Brave's cloak

Walking up to the wiggling cloak, he said "Sorry Timid, not working." He pulled Brave's cloak out of Timid's hands and uncovered...

Beast Boy: Larry?

Larry: Yay! I'm in this story!

Me: No, you aren't GTFO here.

Larry: Damn. Robin, get him to let me in!

Robin: No. GTFO.

Larry: Fine! You can all go die! (leaves for another dimension)

(Everyone sweatdrops)

Me: Well, that was random.

Same scene

Walking up to the wiggling cloak, he said "Sorry Timid, not working." He pulled Brave's cloak out of Timid's hands and uncovered...

Beast Boy: Oh, you can all just go straight to hell! (runs from the stinkbomb)

Raven: Heh. The hunter becomes the hunted, biatch.

Me: Ok, I'll allow that one.

Same scene

Walking up to the wiggling cloak, he said "Sorry Timid, not working." He pulled Brave's cloak out of Timid's hands and...

Beast Boy: MY EYES!! (Runs)

"Brave": (laughs evilly) Got him!

(Everyone looks at her puzzled. They look to Beast Boy)

Beast Boy: SHE ISN'T WEARING ANYTHING UNDER THE DAMNED CLOAK!

Me: Goddamnit Lust! Raven, sic her...

(screams are heard)

Chapter 3!

Scene: Too slow

"Sorry Brave, but I can't let her go. I don't give a damn who or what Rage is. I'm going." Brave sighed. "BB, I didn't want to do this..."

Beast Boy: (Leaps as a tiger. Brave isn't quick enough, and he tackles her into the pit)

Brave: God Damnit.

Beast Boy: (demorphing, landing on top of Brave) (dreamily) Yeah...god damnit indeed...

Brave (punches in in the groin) Pervert.

Same scene

"Sorry Brave, but I can't let her go. I don't give a damn who or what Rage is. I'm going." Brave sighed. "BB, I didn't want to do this..."

Beast Boy: (morphs an elephant and charges)

Brave: (Eyes wide) NOT AN ELE-OOOOF!

(They both land in the pit, Brave flattened under BB, who demorphs)

Beast Boy: Er...I wasn't supposed to morph elephant, was I?

Me: No. You were supposed to go tiger...Brave, damage assessment?

Brave: (K.O'd)

Me: Okay, Knowledge?

Knowledge: (looks Brave over and sighs) Nothing I can't heal besides being knocked out...

Me: Cut. Just cut.

"I am privy to many things, and yet I am oblivious to the reason for this. Care to explain?" She asked with an air of, well, knowledge as she began replacing books. "MeandravenarestuckinonebodyandwewenttohermindlookingforyouandshefellintoatrapandyoulooksexyinabikiniandIwanttododirtythingswithyouand-"

Knowledge: WTF?!

Happy: WTF?!

Brave: WTF?!

Rude: WTF?!

Love: WTF?!

Rage: WTF?!

Wisdom: WTF?!

Lust: HELL YEAH!

Raven: WTF?!

Beast Boy: Sorry, Terra dared me. There was ten bucks in it for me. (Terra comes out and hands him a ten.)

Raven:...(Sends Beast Boy to Hell for a few minutes) (Brings him back)

Beast Boy: JESUS! SORRY!

Scene: Rage get owned...and owned...and owned...

, "Shit!" Rage cried out as Brave's heel connected squarely with her head. Rage went down, hard, and Brave landed gracefully, looking for the source of Rage's head blow. Where she had expected to see Beast Boy, she saw...

Brave: Slade, you come in later.

Slade: Oh. Er...(looks at Rage K.O'd) Sorry.

Me: (facepalm) Someone get the smelling salts...

Same scene

, "Shit!" Rage cried out as Brave's heel connected squarely with her head. Rage went down, hard, and Brave landed gracefully, looking for the source of Rage's head blow. Where she had expected to see Beast Boy, she saw...

Brave: ... (sees a rock that fell from the ceiling hit Rage on the head) Uh...

Timid: I didn't do it.

Me: What the hell? The set is fake. Those rocks are foam. Unless...

(Everyone looks up to see Jinx bean Rude with another rock)

Me: You aren't even in this story! GTHO!

Jinx: Pfffft.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy: Yeah, going to hell was worth doing that line.

Raven: Then you won't mind a return trip?

Beast Boy: Eeeeek!


End file.
